Stuck with You
by DWalkthroughGuy
Summary: Eight years since the most recent Freddy Fazbear's burned to the ground, Foxy is now in desperate search for his long-lost Mangle. He never knew how much of a change one search for an animatronic can make. [SEQUEL OF STICK WITH ME]
1. Chapter 1: Reboot

_I am still here._

* * *

Foxy's systems begin to reboot as his systems begin to warm up. 'That quick?' Was the first thing the fox thought. 'Where's Mangle?' Was his second. It felt instantaneous to him. It was like he was shut down an hour ago, and he's waking up now.

Wait a minute...

His voicebox took a while to reboot, but it eventually came back to his control. "Hello? Andrew? Freddy?" Foxy calls, coughing after not using his larynx for years; it certainly didn't feel like years. He moves his joints around, but found that it wasn't that difficult. 'Must've oiled it' he thinks, twisting his hand.

Foxy sits up and looks around the room he was in, which looked to be more of a stage, albeit a spacious one. It didn't look ready for anything, that's for sure. In fact, the room looked like it was for storage. Boxes in piles were everywhere, all looking the same. Wooden boxes and pallets were strewn about in small piles, giving Foxy very little room to move around or do anything. Foxy turns his head to the left to see a purple curtain, decorated with small white stars. Where was he?

Foxy heard some voices and sounds of preparations, whatever that sounds like. Finding no interest on the stage he was in, he slightly shifts the curtain open. Should he peek through?

"Wouldn't hurt," he mumbles. He opens it just enough so his head could poke out. Foxy's vision was immediately met with a security camera. "Woah hello..." he says, awkwardly waving at it.

The crimson robot hops off of his stage, finding that the alcove was connected to a much larger...dining area. It was similarly trashed with wooden boxes, but Foxy didn't mind. Oddly, no one was here. Foxy could've sworn that he heard human voices around.

'I think Mangle is around...' Foxy first thinks, leaving the dining area. He didn't even take note of Freddy, Bonnie and Chica on Show Stage.

Shuffling through the halls (which were bare), he found no signs of anything, without a single sentient object in sight. Foxy opened the door to the Supply Closet. He immediately grew fond of the small, enclosed space, but moved on, finding no one inside.

Foxy leaves the hallway and heads for the restrooms, just to see if anyone was there. But to no avail, there were still no signs of anyone anywhere. Foxy then checked the kitchen, which was full of packaged cookware and cardboard boxes. Practically wading through it, Foxy found nothing of interest.

He heads down the East Hall, hoping there was an answer there. His ears drooping, he finds nothing and begins to walk away. 'Why am I alone in the new pizzeria?' He thought, that is before he heard a door slam shut behind him.

Whirling around, he noticed that the darkness wasn't a wall, but in fact leading to a doorway. 'I was wondering why there was a dead end hallway...' he thinks, eagerly rushing to the metal door. Disliking the seemingly excessive protection, Foxy bangs on the door to get someone to open it.

Foxy looks through the window at the side of the door, seeing a man looking through a tablet, similar to Jeremy. "Hello?" he says. "Anyone there?"

A security guard looks over the window behind the steel door, immediately recoiling in surprise. "Hey...look buddy...I won't hurt you...alright?"

"Go away!" The man yells. Foxy sighs, peering through the window of the East Hall again.

"Look, sir...fine...have you seen another fox around here? A white one? Yeah, last time I saw her she was all bent up and broken. I'm sure you've seen her-"

"The Mangle?" The security guard said, much to Foxy's surprise. His ears perk up.

"Yeah! Mangle!"

"Oh they scrapped him years ago. Why were you looking for him?" The security night guard asked, now confident that the fox wouldn't try to harm him.

"Oh...uh...where?"

"Where what?"

"Where did they scrap her?" The guard stopped to think about it.

"I don't remember, but it was another place like this. Somewhere uptown. But why were you looking for him?"

"Uh...well..." Foxy clears his throat. "SHE actually was a...good friend...of mine, and I haven't seen her for years now..." The guard nods his head. "It's been about eight years now since I've seen her. What's changed?"

The night watch smirks. "Believe me, it's not worthwhile."

"How so?"

"Meh. Didn't really like the concept of laziness by technology. Neither did my parents..." the night guard reaches for the green Door button. "You wouldn't...ATTACK...me, right?"

Foxy shakes his head. "I wouldn't have a reason to." The guard hesitated for a bit before pressing the button, the steel door flying upwards.

"I'm Mike Schmidt. I heard you were Foxy the Pirate Fox," Mike introduces, causing Foxy to chuckle.

"Aye."

"Needed to save my power so I let this door open. Sorry if the heat in here bothers you out there."

"Nah it's fine." The two stand there in silence, not sure what they're waiting for. Foxy takes a step inside his office, finding it quite spacious. Looking around, Foxy found a stack of monitors on the table. He also found the infamous electric fan and numerous different drawings decorating the walls. A big poster with 'CELEBRATE' in big letters showcased Bonnie, Chica and Freddy all on a stage. Foxy frowns. Why wasn't he with them?

Suddenly, Foxy hears footsteps on the West Hall. "What was that?" Foxy says. Mike reaches over to the door light, revealing Bonnie.

Shrieking, the guard slams the door shut. "Dude, why did you that?" Foxy asks, confused about the night guard's fear of Bonnie.

"He's gonna kill me man..." he mumbles, furiously checking the cameras for Chica, who happened to be right in the room with them. "Where's the duck, where's the duck-"

"I'm a chicken, you idiot!" Mike whirls in his swivel chair, freezing in place when he sees Chica ominously standing in front of him. She lets out a screech before she lunges at Mike, her head violently twitching. Foxy puts his hand out to stop her.

"Whoa! What are you doing?!" Foxy questions, putting his arms out to push the angry robot back. She responds with a snarl, shoving Foxy out of the way. Mike bolts out of the room, zipping down the East Hall into the restrooms.

"What is your PROBLEM?!" Chica asks in a rather demonic-sounding voice. Her eyes turned black with white pinpricks for pupils, adding to the haunted look. Toy Chica and Toy Freddy are the only animatronics Foxy knew that ever did that, but why these models? Maybe the retrofitting of the newer technology back then changed their behavior, but it certainly doesn't explain the eyes. That was totally new.

Chica slams the DOOR button with a clenched fist, letting Bonnie in the room. His eyes looked normal though, much to Foxy's relief.

'What...is going on...' Foxy says in his mind, which was jumbled in a mess of possibilities.

"Well...this'll be a LOONG five nights, won't it, Mr. Schmidt?" Chica says in her haunted voice, storming past Foxy. She stomps down the East Hall, making conspicuous clanking with her metal feet, her path set for Mike.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it!**

 **I doubt this chapter's too exciting, but I have a good story planned out, so stay put!**

 **And no, I still don't own FNaF, its characters or the cover picture. Cover credit goes to fnaf_shadow_toybonnie on Tumblr or whatnot.**

 **Thanks anyways!**

 **-DWalkthroughGuy**


	2. Chapter 2: Chase

_I'll go wherever you are.  
_

* * *

Mike cowers inside a bathroom stall, standing on a toilet, seeing if the no legs trick would work with the chicken. Chica walks into the girls' restroom first, thinking that Mike would be using reverse psychology to trick Chica. Empty-handed, Chica enters the boys' bathroom instead. There, she clanks down towards the stalls.

Foxy enters the room, grabbing Chica's shoulders to hold her back. He didn't know which stall Mike was in, but he knew for sure he was in this bathroom. Chica struggles to get a release from Foxy's grip. "What is wrong with you, Chica?! Look at yourself! You've gone insane!" Foxy turns the robot so she faced herself in the mirror.

She stops, and her eyes return to their normal states. "What...what happened to me...?" Chica looks up at Foxy. "I'm so sorry if I scared the night guard...aww poor thing...I don't want to hurt him..."

Chica rushes out of the restrooms to go to the Show Stage again, seeing if she could clear her mind of whatever transformation happened to her. Foxy wasn't sure what happened to her either. Bonnie appears in the restrooms. "What was that about?" The new purple bunny asks, mostly to himself. Foxy grumbles...him...

"I don't know, Bonnie." Was all Foxy could say. Foxy sighs and cuts through the Dining Area before he gets to Pirate Cove, which was what the sign said.

"Why am I out of order?" He whispers. Shrugging, he guessed it was easier that he didn't have to deal with any kids. He leans back on the boxes.

Now he's back to doing nothing but think all day again, just like years ago. Shortly after, the 6AM bells ring throughout the walls of the restaurant, but he notices that it was at a slightly lower pitch.

Foxy continues to think. If he was out of order, why did they keep him in the first place? Couldn't they just fix him up and keep him going like the rest of the animatronic crew?

'I guess I'm not part of the Fazbear Crew...' he thinks, sighing. Foxy leans his head back. Now Mangle enters his mind.

Mangle, Mangle, Mangle. How is he going to her back, let alone hide her and keep her without the staff getting rid of her? It seemed like an impossible task. The glass doors and windows were locked at night hours as well, erasing the rather simple answer of just leaving the restaurant after their shifts are over. 'Well, that'd be too easy for them to ditch their work' Foxy thought. It might work, but he couldn't figure out how, so he put it aside for now.

Foxy needed help, but who to ask? And what was with that transformation Chica went through? Foxy wish someone would answer his questions. When is the pizzeria actually opening? Certainly not around now, with all of the boxes strewn about; this place looked like a dump compared to the last Freddy Fazbear's.

Okay, that's good. He has some time to do something, now it's just a matter of figuring out what to do with it. Foxy hears the sound of keys jiggling in the glass doorway. Peeking through the curtains, he saw employees enter, ready to start another day.

'Well, crap' Foxy thinks, leaning back against the boxes. 'I guess I'll have to wait...'

* * *

After the waiting was done and over with, and all of the employees have already left the restaurant, Foxy opens his curtain and looks around, seeing the animatronics, still and motionless on stage. Where they actually turned off? Foxy didn't know, but they're sure looked like it.

"They better not be playing with me..." Foxy mumbles. He doesn't feel the threatening stare from the camera. "Mike's probably not here yet. I guess it wouldn't hurt to check on them." Foxy opens his curtains a bit further and hops out, making his way past the table rows over to Show Stage. The clock in the Dining Area read 12:04, so why wasn't the night guard here? Foxy felt that it was better not to question it, and continues forward to his destination.

"Hello? Anyone home?" he says in the animatronics' faces. They didn't show any signs of the message going through at all.

He climbs up on stage and stops, carefully inspecting each animatronic. They were still, but he wasn't entirely sure if they were shut down. If they were truly shut down, their eyes would be closed. Foxy decides to give them a little test. He grips on Bonnie's guitar tightly before yanking it out of his arms. The bunny seemed to show no resistance, which seemed quite strange.

"Hmm...you're playing tough..." Foxy gently sets the guitar to the ground as he thinks of another test. Building up energy in his voicebox, Foxy releases it all with a guttural screech. Even Foxy's audio sensors were a bit jarred with the loud noise, but none of the robots budged at the sound. Coughing, Foxy walks over to Freddy, who definitely got a good upgrade from his old facial design.

The crimson fox decides to give all of them one final test. He gets into a stance, his arms ready. Foxy gives a hard shove, tipping Freddy over, who knocks down Chica, in turn pushing Bonnie. As they all hit the ground, they spring to life.

"Ow!"

"What was that for?!"

"My beak!"

Foxy smirks. "That's what I thought." Chica scowls at the fox.

"Alright, I guess you got us," Freddy acquiesces defeat, genuinely smiling at Foxy.

"So what happened last night, Chica?" Foxy got right to the point, sitting down on the stage. The others sat in a semi-circle next to Foxy in their respective order: Bonnie, Chica and Freddy. Freddy shrugs.

"We're not entirely sure, Foxy. Neither of us know what the heck happened to her," Freddy answers. Chica sighs. "We'd like to know ourselves, truthfully."

"Yeah, but did you notice what happened with her eyes?" Foxy adds. Bonnie nods.

"Yeah! That was pretty uncalled for, wasn't it?" he comments. Freddy raises an eyebrow.

"What was up with her eyebrows?" he asks.

"They turned black all around, and her pupils were white dots in the center," Bonnie explains, causing Chica to sigh again. "It's okay, Chica. You're fine now." She glares at Bonnie. They're all still angry at him for burning down the restaurant they were previously in eight years ago, and they actively showed it as well. Fredy joins Chica with her glare. "What?"

Foxy says something else, "I'm just glad that you guys are still normal." Freddy smiles.

"We're glad you are too." Foxy returns the smile.

"What exactly goes on here in the day?" Foxy says. Chica rolls her eyes.

"We all know that's not what you want to talk about..." the chicken interrupts his question. Foxy raises an eyebrow in a similar fashion as Freddy. "We all know you want to talk about something else..."

"Then what?"

"Mangle."

* * *

 **Lol I know, lame. But I'll have more things happening real soon. Don't you worry.**

 **You may eat bread while you wait for your (almost) daily scheduled chapter.**

 **Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	3. Chapter 3: Encounter

_Climb any mountain,_

* * *

Foxy begins to blush. They did not...

Bonnie and Freddy begin to giggle as Chica continues to smile calmly. Rubbing the back of his neck, Foxy nods slowly. "Yeah...I guess..."

"Ah, it's fine, Foxy. I'd like to see Toy Chica again. She's always been a mature and good friend to me. And generally the rest of us." Foxy lightens up a bit. At least he's not the only one with a goal. Freddy nods in agreement. However, they all knew what was originally going to happen to them, and wondered if it actually took place.

"What if they're scrapped already?" Bonnie asks, eliciting yet another set of glares form Foxy, Chica and Freddy. "Just asking." Chica rolls her eyes.

"I don't know, Bonnie. What if they didn't? Have a little faith. You and Mangle were together too, y'know?" Bonnie sighs.

"She wasn't half bad..."

"Then why did you leave her to burn up in the restaurant?" Foxy questions testily, glaring daggers at Bonnie, who gave no reply.

"Guys...please stop bickering..." Freddy says, putting his arms out. A silence besets them all, all looking at Freddy. "You know what? Maybe we can ask the new night guard. That won't be so hard, won't it?" Freddy sighs.

As if on cue, keys jiggled outside the double glass doors of the pizzeria. The robots didn't make a single movement, knowing that they were going to be caught anyways. The familiar night guard opens the door and enters, looking at Show Stage the moment he enters. The four robots and Mike had a mini-staring contest for a solid minute, with nothing but silence.

"Hello..." he says, dragging out the final syllable. Foxy awkwardly waves back without blinking or saying a word. "I'll just be back in my office...so...yeah..." he smiles lightly and walks down the west hall, disappearing into his office.

* * *

"Well that was weird," Bonnie says.

"Should we do anything?" Chica asks, mostly to Freddy, who shakes his head.

"Don't pay attention to him. He's not here to bother us, and if he doesn't we won't either." Chica and Foxy nod. "Now...regarding Toy Chica and Mangle..."

"Oh, yes. Uh, we should probably ask him now," Chica suggests. Foxy and Freddy nod in affirmation. The chicken and fox stand up, get off stage and walk down the dining area, heading for the office.

Foxy couldn't believe it. It's been eight years, and his friends STILL can read his mind; it didn't come as a surprise at first, but now that Foxy thinks about it, he realizes how obvious they made it sound. I guess it was, his love for Mangle HAD lasted for that long. And now, he can finally have a chance to figure out if he ever CAN see here again, which definitely made his heart pound with excitement.

The thought of his little white angel...the one he hasn't seen for eight years...is finally being payed a visit. Foxy simply could not wrap his head around it. They're actually MEETING for the first time! It might've been a simple joy for everyone else to meet a long lost friend that was destined to die, but for Foxy, it meant the WORLD to him. He wasn't sure how she felt about his confession though. He wasn't even sure if she remembers it, or if it clouds her mind everyday.

'What if they're scrapped already?' Mental Bonnie asks.

'Shut up, Bonnie! Nobody likes you!' Mental Foxy screams at him. Mental Bonnie begins to cry like a baby in the scene going on in his head.

* * *

The metal door that bordered the West Hall and Office slammed close, the thick metal making a loud _CLUNK_ as it hit. Chica sighs and knocks on the door. "Hello? Night Guard?"

"His name is Mike..." Foxy whispers. Chica nods.

"Hey, Mike? Look, sorry about...what happened last night." No answer.

"Come on, Mike. Chica's being serious. None of us here know what happened to her last night. Please forgive her." Still no answer. Foxy exhales exasperatingly. This guy wasn't this paranoid, was he?

But yet again, they ARE merciless robots that could probably maim him and lead him to his horrible death if they felt like it. It probably wouldn't be hard. "Please, Mike?" He comes behind the window.

"Go away!" he yells. The feathered robot rolls her eyes.

"Fine, you don't have to open the door, but can we just ask you a few questions?" They could both hear a disgruntled night guard behind the doors.

"Alright, but nothing weird!"

"Yeah, we won't," Foxy reassures.

"Um...are the toy animatronics actually scrapped?" Chica asks straightforwardly. There was a pause in the room.

"Toy animatronics?"

"The robots from the old restaurant, the one that burned down eight years ago? Ring a bell?" Mike eventually takes a light gasp, remembering something like that. Mike stops for a moment behind the window, the gears in his brain turning.

"Yes...actually..." Good, they were getting somewhere. "Police ruled some sort of arson with all of the jerry cans and accelerant marks on the wood. Pretty cool forensic science, huh?" But he knew that wasn't what they were looking for. Clearing his throat, he asks, "Why did you wanna know about that?"

"Well...we wanted to know what happened to the toy animatronics. They were really good friends of ours and all..." Mike stopped to think.

"None of the workers and managers ever told me about them, but I'm happy to ask them when I get a hold of them." The two animatronics smile, grateful of his rather generous offer.

"Thank you so much Mike! You can keep your doors open for as long as you like! We won't bother you, promise!" Chica exclaims, jumping up and down with glee. Mike squints, looking at Chica skeptically.

"Nah. I'll keep 'em here. I've got plenty of juice." Chica shrugs it off, walking back to Show Stage.

"I won't hurt you, lad." Foxy states plainly. Even though Mike didn't believe him, his expression lightened a bit. The thought of an animatronic resisting Mike's death felt like a wonder compared to everyone else, who were hostile at pretty much all times when Mike was around.

"So who are YOU looking for?" Mike asks, his hand nearing the DOOR button. Foxy chuckles.

"Aye...she's a beaut..."

"Who, Toy Chica?"

"No..." Foxy looks away from the window, leaving Mike puzzled.

"Then who?" Chica smiles deviously, looking at Foxy. Foxy burned a bright red. She answers for him with a smug smile.

"Mangle."

* * *

 **Cue the "BUT THAT'S WHAT U DID IN T3H LAST CHAPTUUUR!111!one!" reviews/PMs, but that's just how this one ends, ladi** **es and gents. Sorry if this disappointed any, this chapter didn't have as much story than I would have speculated if I were to be following this series.**

 **Stay bread and eat cool, my friends.**

 **Thanks anyways!  
** **-DWalkthroughGuy**


	4. Chapter 4: Warehouse

_Use whatever is necessary._

* * *

Foxy couldn't help but wait for more information from Mike. Sitting in Pirate Cove, he begins to hum a tune he's known since he was a little robot, a song he's dubbed "Dum Dum" without any real reasoning. Even though his cove was clearly visible in the entire dining area, he was still a bit impressed that not a single kid has actually peeked into the purple curtains yet.

All day, he couldn't stop thinking about Mike. Does he hold the answer to the question Foxy's been searching for this whole time? I mean, it wasn't an obsession, he didn't think, as much of it was driven by affection (if you can even call it that).

* * *

His time came, and the people filed out when it was closing time again. Foxy hears the sound of the double doors opening. Hopping down from his cove, he sees Mike fiddling with a thing on his hand. "What is that?" Foxy asks, pointing at the mysterious thing.

"This? This is a smartphone." Mike replies without looking up. Chica jumps down from the stage as well, ready to ask Mike with another set of questions; this time they planned to ask him more overnight, unlike last time, where they only had a few hours left before he had to go.

"I don't think this'll be so bad," Chica reassures Foxy. "Soon we'll both be meeting our friends, and everything will be fine, right?" Unlike many other "motivational" blurbs Foxy's heard of, this one didn't have that slight hint of doubt. It sounded sincere, as if what she said was ACTUALLY going to happen.

Right?

Foxy didn't know the answer, but whatever the answer is, he better find it soon. He didn't even care if it was a good or bad outcome, as long as he had an answer, that was all he cared about.

Mike shuts the left door like usual and sits next to the window. This time, however, Freddy wanted to see why they were talking. After telling Bonnie to not move off the stage, the fuzzy bear himself jumps off stage, releasing a baritone laugh he himself didn't know he could summon.

Walking down the restrooms and hall, he hears a bit of the animatronics and the night guard having what sounded like a conversation. A proper one, too. Usually, they would be attacking the night guard, but now, they were being friends. This was not at all what Freddy expected.

Suddenly, he was taken over with a sensation of lost control, as if his consciousness was leaving his body. What was this? Freddy thought. His eyes blinked slowly, like a tired slave that hasn't slept in weeks. Feeling a wave of disbelief, Freddy begins to lose his mind quite literally. His thoughts consisted of death and the words 'IT'S ME'.

After a weird minute of this transition, Freddy feels like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders, as he loses vision and consciousness.

* * *

"So...can you TAKE us there?" Foxy asks eagerly about the new facility that Mike was describing. Mike himself has never actually been there before, but the way he was describing it made Foxy feel as if he wanted to bust out of the doors and sprint over to this downtown he spoke of.

"No, I cannot take two robots down to the place!" Mike repeats sternly after Foxy's third time asking him the same question.

"What if you just said that you were fixing us up?" Chica suggests. Mike buries his hands on his face.

"Look, I'll make a deal with you. I'll take you there for a little bit, alright?"

"How long is that?" Foxy asks eagerly.

"Fifteen minutes maximum," Mike replies.

"Well...I'm all broken up and all, so why can't I be taken there permanently?"

"That's where they keep them for storage. You're kept here because they're planning to fix you up sooner or later." Foxy frowns. After a few moments, Foxy growls, hot of impatience.

"Can we go now?" he asks anxiously like a little child. Mike rolls his eyes and opens the right door.

"Let's go then..."

* * *

They get inside Mike's car as Foxy sits in the front seat next to him. "I've never been in one of these things before," he remarks. Mike climbs in the car and sarts the ignition, slightly startling the unfamiliar fox.

"These things are called cars," Mike replies, shifting the car to reverse and driving out of the parking lot.

Along the way to the new building, Foxy sees many new things he hasn't before, and he definitely hasn't seen that many humans, buildings and "cars" all in the same place. The two arrive at their destination in a slightly empty part of town, where not too many cars passed by, and neither did many people. However, Foxy could still hear the sound of car engines in the far distance. The ceiling outside didn't have any stars on it for some reason.

"It's called light pollution," Mike explains, closing the door of the driver's side before walking on the sidewalk. The place had an eerie sensation to it, as if it was abandoned and forgotten.

Mike, constantly reassuring Foxy that it wasn't closed down, opens the door and finds that the warehouse was vast and very open. Mike reaches over and flicks a light switch, turning each individual light on, and the warehouse revealed itself more and more as the power kicked in.

Foxy took a moment to drink in the scene. Although most of the warehouse was just empty space and floor, the places that were occupied were full of metal and scrap wires; something that looked like it should belong to an endoskeleton or animatronic. Other than that, most of the empty space was littered with boxes all piled in the corner. There were even small sheets of metal and wiring in another pile too.

Foxy begins to look around for an animatronic. "Now, I know you came here for Mangle, but he-" Foxy glares at him, causing him to awkwardly clear his throat. "SHE and the other animatronics have been sold at a public auction, so...I'm not sure if she's around." Foxy sighs, but he wasn't accepting defeat; he wasn't giving up now.

The adventure just started.

* * *

 **...and so begins the new game of hide and seek. Also, there might be more weird dreamy things in this story, like dimensional travels. You might remember me touching on this subject in the last story, but now it's more involved in the development of this, so if you don't like too much fantasized space travel, then the next few chapters MAY not be for you.**

 **Other than that, good day, and eat bread. That's why it would be a good day.**

 **Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	5. Chapter 5: Leap

_Leap cliffs,_

* * *

"So, where was the auction?" Foxy asks, not really sure what an auction was in the first place. Mike looks at him weirdly.

"I don't know."

"Well, why not?"

"I'm not the coordinator of those things. If you do ask the supervisors. They'll know."

"Where are they?"

"Sleeping!"

"Where?"

"I don't know!"

"Why?" Mike stops, understanding the cycle taking place.

"Foxy, there are some things that humans don't know, and some of those things might be chains of command and federalism, but sometimes you have to understand that things are just the way they are, and explaining it can be a bit too complicated." Foxy stares on at the night guard blankly.

"So where are the supervisors?" Mike slaps his face, taking Foxy by the robotic hand and taking him out of the warehouse. "Wait! We haven't even looked at the place yet!"

"We don't need to..."

"Wh-"

"DON'T, ask why..." the human opens the passenger seat door open, letting Foxy inside before entering his own. Foxy didn't know, but the robot clearly irritated Mike. Unsure of what he could do, he decides to keep quiet andnot ask any more questions.

Although his mind was drowning in them. 'Where could he find Mangle?' he thinks. So, she WASN'T scrapped, and was sold at an auction? This was all new to Foxy. Never in his life has he heard of chains of command and auctions, but it aounded important.

When the car arrives at the restaurant, Mike lets him out. "Thanks for that," Foxy says in a mixed tone. Mike wasn't sure if he was sarcatic or sincere. Once Mike unlocks the doors, he goes straight to his office while Foxy heads for his Cove.

* * *

Mike sits down on his chair, immediately checking the lights. Finding no one present, Mike checks the other cameras, when he lands on 4B.

Freddy Fazbear was staring at the camera lens, his face taking up the whole screen. His eyes weren't normal either. The night guard wasn't sure how to deal with this situation. Putting down the monitor screen, Mike decides to close the right door. 'That's probably my safest bet' he thinks, reopening his monitor again.

"So, how was the trip?" Someone says beside Mike.

"Gah!" He nearly falls out of his chair when he looks up and finds that it was just Chica. "You almost made me fall! Don't sneak in on people like that!" He says.

"Sorry..." Chica apologizes sincerely, her eyes filled with guilt. Mike sighs.

"It's fine...anyways, the whole thing wasn't anything that was exciting," Mike replies, switching back to CAM 4B. "Hey, Chica, what's up with Freddy here?" Chica was about to turn away to get back to Show Stage when she hears him. "Like, look at this! What's up with that?"

The chicken glances at the camera, turns away and stops. "Whoa..." she walks back in the office. "Those are the same eyez I had..." she comments, pointing at Freddy's eyes. "I think you can open your door, but you have to keep watching him." Mike nods, somehow agreeing to follow Chica's advice.

Suddenly, Chica feels flustered, almost naseaus. "Oh...not this again..." she moans. She stumbles out of the office, hear eyelids heavy. "Close...close this door..." Chica points at the set of buttons on the left side. Mike looks at her confusingly.

"Just do it..." Mike closes the left door and gets back to watching Freddy, but found that he was gone.

"Where did he go?" the night guard mumbles, searching through all of the cameras. Out of nowhere, Freddy pops in in front of him. Mike falls back in his seat. Freddy reaches a hand out for his face, but Mike jumps out of his chair, landing on the floor. He takes off down the East Hall, looking back at the animatronic, who was stumbling out of the Office.

Chica sees Freddy and gets an idea. Her mind wasn't fully blank, but her eyes were definitely changing. A bit of her consciousness was taken over by some unknown force.

Smiling rather lopsidedly, she knocks on the glass window of the office, causing Freddy to turn around. "Hey...Freddy..." her voicebox was glitching in an out between deep, scratchy tones and her ordinary motherly voice.

* * *

Freddy snaps his neck around, his black eyes unblinking. Stepping to the Office door, making loud noises of squeaking metal and always hesitating in each step. By now, Freddy had already fled in search for the seemingly threatening night guard.

Meanwhile, Mike could only think of one entrance: Pirate's Cove.

Rushing into the curtains, he dives inside, hoping that Foxy wasn't one of them too. The slumbering fox began to turn back on from sleep mode, seeing the panicky human. "Hey...what's up-"

"Ssh! Look, you have to keep me in here and hidden from the others..."

"Why?" Foxy whispers, getting the quiet gist.

"They're after me...Chica and Freddy...their eyes...their voices...they're...DIFFERENT!"

"Hey, calm down a bit-"

"Hey...Foxy..." Bonnie says in a very raspy voice. Mike cowers behind a big box. Foxy could see why Foxy would be scared, but why would they hide?

"Yeah?" Foxy replies, slightly scared to see what happened. Bonnie jerks the curtain open, nearly tearing the purple fabric.

"Have...you...seen...the night guard..." the purple bunny continues.

"Uh, no. No I haven't, Bonnie. Shouldn't he be in his office?" Bonnie stares back with his black eyes, looks at the West Hall and walks towards the hall. Mid-step, he stops and turns around.

"No...they're...telling...me different..." Bonnie whispers, barely audible to Foxy's audial receptors.

"Who's...they?" Foxy replies quietly, looking at him cautiously. Chica and Freddy walk into the Dining Area, all looking at Pirate's Cove. "Hey, guys..." They stare on with their eyes.

"What is going on..." Foxy mutters to himself, staring at the weird animatronics. They were a little...creepy.

* * *

Mike begins to breathe a little faster as he feels the presence of the other animatronics nearing the curtains. Foxy stares back as each of the robots take a single step forward simultaneously. Then another step. Then another.

"WHAT IS GOING ON..." Foxy says a little louder.

* * *

 **Lol sorry. I had to.**

 **Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	6. Chapter 6: Uprising

Foxy fears for the worst when the animatronics step a little bit closer to the cove with each little step. It was almost as if they were being controlled by a single force, one that forced them to do this without them knowing it. Something drove their steps forward, something changed their eyes and voices.

And it affected every single one of the robots.

Was Foxy next? Oh, Mangle and the other toys better not be having this same issue.

"Uh...guys?" Foxy says. Chica grabs a chair from the Dining Area, holding it above her head. She forcefully throws the char at Foxy, who ducks in time as the chairs breaks into a rain of splinters and wooden shards. "CHICA!" Foxy picks up a tabke leg and smacks Bonnie in the face. The purple bunny falls back a bit, and for a moment, flickered his eyes back to normal, but then returning back to its weird state.

Foxy sees the weird change and slams the board at Bonnie again, this time returning him back to normal. His face flashes a bit of the black eyes, but then permanently changes to normal. "Agh! Whoa..." Bonnie looks up to see what the others were up to.

Foxy continued to swing the chair leg at Freddy and Chica individually until he thought it would break. There was no knowing when they'll return, but Foxy gave it his all, hopefully giving enough fervor in his swings until it knocked the...force...out of them.

Eventually, after a few hard hits in the head, Freddy and Chica stopped with their weird soullessness. Freddy blinks and Chica looks up at Foxy, who smacked her in the face once more. "Ow!" she yelps, holding the side of her head.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Foxy steps down from Pirate Cove and walks up to Chica, who was tenderly rubbing her cheek. "I didn't mean to hit you one more time!" Bonnie shakes his head and walks back to Show Stage.

"What happened to us?" Freddy says, ignoring the situation. Foxy thinks about it, trying to find the words.

"I'm not sure...but it's happened before. Many times before, to be exact. To be honest with you, it looked like you were possessed." This earned a laugh from Bonnie and a worried look from Chica. "No offense." Perhaps Golden Freddy could provide an answer.

If he was even here anymore.

Foxy didn't like to think of him as gone permanently, but he certainly couldn't help but wonder where his whereabouts could be. Was he off to another world? Or...timeline, as Phantom Foxy had put it? The clock neared 6:00 as Foxy and Chica were cleaning up the wooden mess scattered all over the floor and Pirate Cove while Freddy helped get rid of the splinters all over Chica and himself. Bonnie sat in Show Stage, plucking his guitar strings to tune it right.

Afterwards, Foxy lay in Pirate Cove, trying to fall asleep to recharge his depleting battery.

* * *

Foxy woke up in a very familiar forest.

Standing up, it was a marvel how he could pick out every single detail: the leaves, the position of every branch, the location of every water droplet. It looked exactly the same, just as it was the last time he had a dream similar to this. Looking around, he didn't find any trace of living being or robot anywhere. Perhaps he had to run around in a complete loop like he did last time.

But before he started running, something in his eye caught his attention. Foxy looks over to the left, finding a mysterious gift box with a bow on top, just like the one Marionette was in at the last pizzeria.

But was he in there?

Foxy cautiously takes a step forward towards the big box. It sat on a small nest of leaves and sticks. Water from the morning dew dripped off the sides, but the cardboard showed no signs of damage or deterioration. Foxy hesitated before giving the bright blue box a few knocks on the side.

"Hello there, Foxy," someone says behind him. Foxy looks around to see the Marionette floating in midair holding what looked to be Bonnie's head. "Um...may I ask why you are here?"

"I...slept, and I woke up here..." Foxy didn't really know what else to say to him. He did remember Phantom Foxy saying how this was a big "junction" of worlds or some science stuff like that. Whatever it was, it probably wouldn't make sense if Foxy were to try and put it into words.

"Uh-huh..."

"Do you know where Mangle is?" Foxy suddenly blurts out of nowhere. Marionette showed no signs of surprise of Foxy's question, and even gave a half-hearted chuckle.

"Well, if you really want to know, she's not in the warehouse Mike took you," Marionette replies. Foxy raises an eyebrow. How did he know about that?

"How-"

"I know what you're going to ask. And let me answer it for you: I have my ways. Anyways, on the subject of your friend..." Foxy dips his head a bit. "...uh...she isn't near the warehouse or any Freddy Fazbear locations. So, wherever you look, she won't be stored around somewhere. But, uh, her head was...kept at an office." Foxy frowned. Why would he want her head? It's not like she's something to own.

"So, do you know where she IS or not?" Foxy was growing a little impatient. Marionette rubs the back of his neck.

"Thing is...I don't know, Foxy. I'm sorry. Last time I saw her was in the warehouse. In fact, the same one Mike took you. I followed the car around, and the employee dropped her off in auction. Then...I had to go, and when I came back, I never saw her again," Marionette explains. 'So auctions are basically extermination camps...' Foxy thinks. 'Well that's just great...'

"Is she alive?" he asks, desperate for any sign of hope. The puppet shrugs again.

"Sorry Foxy. I don't know. She could be or she could not." Foxy's ears droop. He remembers the last time he saw her enter the truck behind him, and that truck continuing down the road. Foxy still had that slight bit of hope for Mangle, even though that amount was very, very little.

Foxy walks back to the little hole he dug and stuck himself back inside of it. 'Just let it be night time again...' he thinks, closing his eyes. A few of the birds chirped in the distance, and the rustle of leaves corresponded with the slight howl of a breeze. Foxy opens an eyelid. Everything was fine and dandy, and he wasn't waking up any time sooner.

Ignoring the delay, Foxy gets back to closing his eyes. The forest's calming ambience was certain to put anyone asleep. Foxy opens an eyelid again, still not feeling like he was fading away. But this time, he was in another place.

The old Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

* * *

 **Cool! So he can teleport to places!**

 **Just kidding. This is still a dream.**

 **Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	7. Chapter 7: Opposition

Foxy looks around the burned down restaurant. It was raining, but water run off of Foxy's fur, and the water that did get into his systems were insignificant. It didn't affect him in any way. As he walks on the burnt remains of his old home, he looked for any sign of robots. This ranged from robotic parts or a part of a head. After looking and looking, he couldn't find a single trace of a robot anywhere. He checked under piles of rubble, he checked under fallen walls and broken tables.

Off in the distance, he saw a figure. A yellow bear slumped over on the floor was mentally beckoning him over, like an unknown mental force. Foxy ran over to Golden Freddy, jumping over fallen planks and shattered glass. "Golden Freddy!" Foxy calls. Golden Freddy stands up, smiling.

"It's been a while," he states plainly, his smile still plastered on his face. "Eight years." Foxy smiles.

"So...do you know-"

"No, unfortunately. I do not know where Mangle is." What?! He was Golden Freddy! He was an almighty force that governed the animatronics, and he DIDN'T know something?

"What-"

"That Marionette...he is not to be trusted..." Golden Freddy mumbles. Foxy raises an eyebrow.

"Uh...why?" Golden Freddy looks at Foxy and shakes his head.

"Believe me, he is no longer someone to trust. He...he has gone mad!" Golden Freddy says distantly, his eyes fixated on the horizon. Rain had started to pour even harder. Foxy decided not to question it.

"So, you DON'T know where Mangle is?" the yellow bear shakes his head and sighs.

"If only I did, I would have found her for you. I know how much you miss her dearly..." Foxy sighs, much like Chica. "We'll get there eventually, but for the moment, I want you to have hope. I know for sure we can locate her," Golden Freddy says, his arm around Foxy. This time, unlike his other vows, no trace of doubt or apprehension was in his voice. "And in the meantime, we can be rid of that puppetman..." Foxy looks up at him, confused. Why did he have to NOT trust Marionette? There was nothing with him, not like there ever was. Besides, he never did anything to harm anyone; he was the one that set up Christmastime in the old pizzeria, when it was still up. What harm would he want to inflict on anyone?

Foxy didn't want to question or mention it, so he shut his voicebox. "What's an auction?" Foxy says. Golden Freddy looks down at his crimson friend.

"An auction is something that most humans do that sell different things through _bids_. They keep raising the price until the other buyers don't want to raise the price any longer, and the last person that raises the price buys the thing!" Foxy lets it sink in for a moment.

"Okay...so they did that to Mangle. Where is the buyer? Why would they want to buy it?" Golden Freddy shrugs.

"Beats me," he says. "It's almost night time where you're at." Foxy flicks an ear.

"Alright," Foxy replies. "Nice seeing you after so long." Golden Freddy smiles.

"I'll come back." Golden Freddy looks up at the rain of the sky, Foxy feeling the water seep into his robot systems but without effect. "I always do..."

* * *

Foxy wakes up, back in Pirate Cove again. He looks around the room, stretching his unused, physical joints. Disappointed that he didn't find the answers he needed, he peeks through the starred curtains only to find that no people were here. Golden Freddy seemed to hold a grudge against Marionette, but why? Was it some altercation between the bear and puppet? Did it have anything to do with Mangle or Foxy or Bonnie?

Foxy's mind was swirling with possibilities, and his computer continued to list it on and on until he heard the keys jiggle within the office. It was 11:49; exceptionally punctual for Mike Schmidt.

That is, it wasn't Mike.

Jeremy Fitzgerald walks in, looking at the surrounding place. He took a moment to look at Show Stage and the Dining Area, then proceeded towards the office. As he nears Pirate Cove, Foxy slumps over and tries to play dead. Luckioy, Jeremy didn't care what was behind the curtains and moved on.

What was he doing back? And what happened to Mike? Foxy shook his head and peered into the camera in front of Pirate Cove, detecting the camera's power running through it. He waits until the camera's power switches to other camera, then moves down slowly. When it did come back, Foxy froze in place.

The power leaves Pirate Cove, and Foxy runs through West Hall. When Foxy got a hold of him, he'd mangle him apart from what he did. Because he couldn't do it to Bonnie, the fox had to take it out on Jeremy.

Nearing the corner, Jeremy reaches over the buttons, slamming the doors shut before Foxy cluld do anything. "WHY DID YOU BURN THE PLACE DOWN?!" Foxy yells, banging on the door. There was no response from Jeremy. "WHAT DID YOU HAVE AGAINST THE PLACE?!"

"YOU GUYS!" Jeremy yells back, throwing something in the room. "YOU'RE THE ONES THAT MADE ME GO INSANE. I had to do it, I had to do it for every other night guard going to work there, and every employee. That place was haunted, and it needed to be burned. This one too..." Foxy lighty gasps.

"Well if you hate this place so much, why did you come back?" Foxy retorts with less vehemence and volume.

"I need the money..."

"Well work some other job!"

"They won't let me!"

"Who's 'they'?"

"The MANAGEMENT!" Jeremy begins to raise his voice. Foxy decided to ignore that.

"And your solution to getting more money is to burn it down?" Foxy spits with sarcasm. He hears a long, disapponted sigh on the other side of the metal door.

"Just go...you're a robot. You don't get it." Understanding the weird human ways was hard for Foxy. First auctions and now managements? He didn't understand how humans could learn everything at such a young age, then those young people become like the rest of the world.

* * *

Foxy walks down the Dining Area; pacing around the restaurant so he could clear his mind. He nears a corner of the Show Stage when he hears a moan. Foxy stops and hears it again.

Although it didn't have a discernible message, there certainly was something behind that wall. Foxy presses his ear against it, the groan became noticeably louder.

That sound was certainly not on the outside of the restaurant. "H-Hello?" Foxy says hesitantly.

"Hell..." something whispers.

"Hell?"

"Hell..." Foxy wondered what he could mean by that. Foxy could think of many hells he's encountered: Kid's Cove, a burning Freddy Fazbear's, the friendzone...

"Help..." it says. 'It's asking for help!' He thinks, looking for a doorway. "No...door..." he somehow understood what Foxy was doing. Foxy froze. What was he going to do?

"Break...wall..." it continues. Foxy wasn't sure if he should do that. After all, he didn't even know if letting the thing out from behind was worth breaking a wall for.

Unless, you know, it was Mangle.

Foxy figures he has nothing to lose. Taking a chair, he slams its legs against the wall. The wall shook violently, and even made a snapping. The tiles lining the wall of this section were wooden. All the other tiles were normal.

'Must've improvised this wall...' Foxy thinks, hitting the wall again. By now, Chica walked over to where Foxy was.

"What are you doing?" She asks, a hint of authority in her voice. Foxy stops and looks behind him.

"Ohh...hey Chica..." he replies. He was so screwed.

* * *

 **Sorry if this took long. I had stuffs to do. Pl0x s3nd c00k135 and br34d**

 **Thanks anyways!**

 **-DWalkthroughGuy**


	8. Chapter 8: History

"Uh...what are you TRYING to do, is the better question," Chica says, Foxy still frozen holding the chair in his hand. It was only his second night, and he's already broken two wooden chairs. I guess it would be better if the restaurant actually attached them to the floor, but that would just cost more of their money. Foxy knew how important money was to humans, although he didn't know why. He, again, decided not to question it.

"Just...trying to break this wall..." Chica raises an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Well, I have to...let this guy out..." he sticks out his thumb at the wall. The guy behind the wall stopped groaning. Chica was a bit skeptical.

"What guy?"

"Well, there's an extra room that was all sealed up. I can tell because this section of wall is wooden, and the other is cement," Foxy explains. "And I...heard a guy behind this wall." Chica rolls her eyes profoundly.

"Are you sure that's a person and not some rat? This place has had some infestations before, you know," the robot chicken replies. "I mean, I might be wrong, but they're probably gonna be pretty mad if you keep doing that." Foxy saw no reason to stop. He had already dug out a small hole, and cracks were developing everywhere around the wood. Foxy shook his head.

"I'm gonna keep going." Chica crosses her arms and shakes her head, walking away from the scene. Foxy breaks open a hole big enough for him to fit through. He peeks through the hole, trying to see if he could find someone in there.

Unsurprisingly, the room was dark, with the hole that Foxy made being the only source of light. Of course, it was deep into the night, so it made sense that barely any light could've shone through the cracks within. "H-Hello?" Foxy calls hesitantly. He couldn't hear any more moans or voices, and the darkness only added to the mystery. He knew this wasn't to the outside, and it certainly wasn't empty. Foxy had felt like some sort of sixth sense was programmed into him, like he could detect a predator from a mile away.

Foxy looks around for a light source he could use, then remembers about a flashlight in Backstage. He walks to the room and comes back to the hole in the wall. Foxy shines it into the dark room and examines it with the beam of light he had. The room was literally empty. He could see the wooden scaffolding holding the room up, naked in the dark. The walls were cracked, and puddles of water presumably leaking through the ceiling were there too. However, there were three arcade games that were put in a corner, and cobwebs hung from them.

He sweeps the flashlight over to the left and stops. There, Foxy spots a still bunny animatronic. It looked decommissioned and just left to rot. It had a the golden tint of Freddy, but also had a slight touch of green. Foxy wasn't sure if he was to be frightened or excited by it. "Hello?" Foxy calls into the dark room again.

By now, his wall chipping had attracted the attention of Freddy and Bonnie, but the latter decided to ignore it. "Foxy!" Freddy scolds. He was more angry than usual. Freddy storms over to where Foxy was at and grabs Foxy's neck. Just like last time, the bear's eyes were definitely different.

"AGH...Freddy..." Foxy chokes out, trying to stand and remove Freddy's arm.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The bear snarls evilly. Foxy begins to gag. If his neck constricts for a long enough time, his wires won't be able to make any signals to his head, and his servos will shut him down. Freddy wasn't showing any signs of stopping when he sees Foxy struggling to stay alive.

After half a minute, Freddy's eyes return to their normal states. Freddy lets go of Foxy, mortified of what he just did to him. Freddy looks at his own hands, then back to Foxy, who was backing away slowly while cradling his neck. No one saw them for some odd reason.

Fazbear turns around and runs to the Restrooms, leaving Foxy on the ground.

"Hey kid..." the bunny in the room Foxy dug out moans. "I...can tell you...what's wrong with him..." His scratchy voice chilled Foxy to his metal skeleton.

Foxy stayed inside the restaurant. "Everyone...calls me...Springtrap..." the bunny groans out. How was his voicebox working? Even with the scratching, it didn't sound like any old, damaged voicebox. He's heard voiceboxes that have been in water, fire, rust and big falls. None of those fit the criteria.

"Hi, Springtrap," Foxy greets.

"I...know who...you are...Foxy," he says, shifting in his seat. He slowly begins to stand. His rusted robot joints were in desperate need of oil, and they squeaked with every movement. Springtrap stops by the hole, observing Foxy. "I...used to...be in the old...restaurant..." Springtrap chuckles. "And pretty...much of...all...the restaurants...belonging...to Faz...bear Enter...tainment...and...Fredbear's."

"How do you..." Foxy begins. Springtrap smiles wider, even though he already has a permanent grin on his face.

"Golden Freddy...we...used to be...brothers. Put in the same stage...to perform...for the kids...This was...Fredbear's Family Diner," Springtrap starts. "We became very close, very quick..." His quiet voice was beginning to get better as it was being used now.

"What happened to you? Did Goldie do something?" Foxy asks, eyeing the clock very carefully.

"Yes...actually...I used...to be head...of the show. But Goldie, he felt...the need to...be the head...He got greedy...I heard he possessed a man...and the man went and killed...MURDERED...a...child...

"After that...two employees...were performing in front of the people...with me and Goldie...then, we suddenly snapped loose. We don't know...if it was the crank that came off...or what, but, Goldie...he didn't mind it. He didn't...seem to care. That's why...I still think he...orchestrated it all..."

"So how did you end up looking so decrepit?" Foxy questions, the peculiar situation filling him with curiosity.

"The bodies...were taken out, and...they left us to rot in...the saferooms..."

"Saferooms?"

"Like...this one..." Foxy scratches his chin.

"So, let me get this straight. Goldie possessed a man who killed children, who was indirectly responsible for making you LOOK old?" Springtrap nods.

"But...you forgot one...important piece..."

* * *

 **YEY CLIFFHANGERS WOO!11**

 **stee=l nto drnk.;.**

 **Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	9. Chapter 9: Exploit

"What did I miss then?" Foxy asks. Springtrap replies with a confusing revelation,

"You forgot Marionette...the dead child...He was important...in all of this..." Foxy tilts his head to the side.

"How?"

"He gave life..."

"To who? The dead kid?"

"No. He gave Balloon Boy, Mangle, the toys...life...a soul..."

"So what about Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and me?" Springtrap puts his hand on his chin, scratching it in deep thought.

"I don't think...Marionette...did all of that..." he replies. "But I know...that you and the others...may have been...from Goldie." Foxy thought about it.

"So were there more murdered children to give life to?" Springtrap nods again.

"But Golden Freddy said to not trust Marionette. Why is that?" The golden bunny shrugs instead.

"I don't know lad...but I recommend...you don't. Marionette can get...pretty unstable...sometimes..." Foxy raises an eyebrow. Unstable? The puppet has always been friendly to everyone, especially the children. And what does he mean by unstable anyways? Angry? Sad? Violent?

"It's almost 6! What will the humans do when they see the hole?" Foxy panics, berating his past self for not thinking of the consequences. He couldn't hide it, no matter what he could find or whatever he tried.

"I'll cover for...you..." Springtrap offers. Foxy thanked him and ran off to Pirate Cove, the clock nearing 6:00. 'How would he "cover" for me?' Foxy thinks, shutting the purple curtains tightly.

* * *

Foxy wakes up in the forest, which he so originally decided to call Dream Forest. He gets up, stretching his joints. Was anyone here? He guessed so, as this was the case for every visit in the Dream Forest. He decides to take a stroll to see what he could find. After a minute of finding nothing, he begins to hear an unfamiliar screech.

It was a lot like Mangle's, but it couldn't have been. It was too loud and deep. Perhaps it was a real broken radio. He follows the source, but then it went to another direction. Foxy follows it again, up to the game of hide and seek. He sees someone, someone he knew. Grinning from ear to ear, he runs toward the tree that it was hanging from.

"Mangle?" Foxy whispers gently, looking at her eyes. It lets out that deafening groan. This isn't Mangle...

"Phantom Mangle," someone else says behind him. "Yep, it's me. Phantom Foxy. Remember me?" Of course he did, how could he not?

"Yes, actually."

"Mangle, can you tell him what happened to you that made you this way?" She nods. 'Not this sound again...' Foxy silently braced himself. This was going to be loud...

But no sound came. 'I'm not screaming again. I hate it too.' Mangle says in his mind. It sounded just like her, but...intangible. It really IS in his mind... 'Now, you're wondering what's up with Mangle, right?' Foxy nods. 'Well...this is one of her endings...you didn't find me in time, and then she was left to rot just like the others, where we'll come back in a future restaurant.'

"Like Phantom Foxy?" Foxy couldn't help but say it out loud, even if she was talking mentally, but it didn't catch the burnt fox's attention. Phantom Mangle chuckles.

'Yes, just like him. But, if I remember correctly, Mangle's head is in a house...far into the countryside. It's not anywhere in the city you're in.' Foxy sighs. 'Don't worry though. I think there's a red truck with a hay bale at the trunk. It always goes to the house, and I think the kid there bought the head at the auction.' This makes the crimson fox frown even more. Why would a kid in the country take Mangle's head? What was the use of that, if there was one?

'I don't think it would be hard to find. It's near...hmm...it's down west, and...you'll see a widened road...and a lot of green signs...' Phantom Mangle tries to remember when she was taken through that route. Foxy lightens up. That was...SLIGHTLY helpful.

'Alright, so let me get this straight: the first step in ME building MANGLE back together is to first go to a red truck which is near a wide freeway with green signs?' Phantom Mangle thinks about it.

'Yeah that sounds about right.' Foxy puts his hand to his head.

'Well, to be honest, I find that a little hard to believe,' he says, The ghost smiles.

'Don't worry. I might check in on you back when you're awake.' Foxy feels his systems beginning to wake up, but he had one more question.

'Uh, how do you know all of this?' Phantom Mangle smiles and chuckles.

'Marionette. Guy knows everything...'

* * *

Foxy wakes up in the a particularly small room. Why was he in here? Didn't he fall asleep in Pirate Cove? He looks up and sees the silhouette of a mop leaning against the wall. 'Supply Closet!' his mind immediately concludes. He stands up, his ears barely touching the ceiling. It was a wonder how humans were able to get in here in the first place. Something whirs on the ceiling. Foxy looks up, only to see that it was just a security camera.

"Strange..." he whispers. He reaches for the doorknob, but it wouldn't open. "They locked me in here! Just like...just like...the basement..." Foxy remembers the basement of the old restaurant, the Fear Chamber, he dubbed it. "Please, let me out..." he says softly. "Let me out!" he raises his voice, banging on the door. The security camera focuses, making a buzzing sound.

"Keep it down! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep? Also, can you keep that musicbox wound?" Marionette says. Marionette? He was in this room? Foxy couldn't see where he was. He wasn't on the ceiling or the wall or the floor. "Sorry about that, Foxy. Now, don't panic. I'm in your mind right now. You can't see me, but I can see through your eyes. Got that?" Foxy raises an eyebrow and nods in suspicion. "Good. Hey, I found an exploit in your electrical wiring. Wanna give it a go?" Foxy nods again, not sure what he was agreeing to.

"Alright, try activating sleep mode. Don't worry, just do it." Foxy sits down and leans against the wall, relaxing a bit. "Sleep mode is on. You there, Foxy?" Foxy nods. "Ha! It worked! Stand up. How do ya feel?" Foxy gets his legs working, but nearly falls over. Everything was weak.

"What kind of exploit is this?" Luckily, his voicebox didn't alter.

"You'll see real soon, fox. Let it charge for a minute. Sit down and relax, but try not to fall asleep, got it?" Foxy nods for the fourth time and sits patiently, wondering what could be happening. "Now, focus that energy in your battery to your right hand. Your good hand, right?"

Foxy wasn't sure what he meant by that, but he did so anyways. Looking intently at his hand, Foxy tried to relax his other joints and put the energy to his hand as instructed. After a few seconds of awkward gazing, the robot eventually felt electricity flowing in it the most out of the other parts in his body.

"Yes, yes! Now, point your finger at the doorknob and release! Let the energy go! Let it flow through the metal to the doorknob!" Foxy held the charge in his hand. It was pulsing with energy, like it had a heart of its own. Slowly but surely, he puts his finger on the metal doorknob. With a zap, the electricity let go, and a quick flash of lightning travels through the two pieces of metal.

The lights flicker for a minute, and the door suddenly clicks. "Good! The door unlocked. Go, you're free!" Foxy hesitantly twists the doorknob, and it opened, much to his surprise. "It worked!"

Foxy smiles with his new-found energy. He couldn't figure out a single reason why Golden Freddy would be against Marionette.

* * *

 **Sorry, this was a little late, and I'm sorry that the amount of excitement has been pretty much at zero. I'm positive that the ball will start rolling now. On to the next chapter!**

 **Thank anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	10. Chapter 10: Escape

Foxy grins, almost maliciously, at the power he carried with him.

"How did that work?"

"Some of the locks and doors here are electrically powered," Marionette describes simply. Foxy shrugs, looking down the East Hall. Glad to be out, Marionette reminds him,

"Now, we have to turn OFF sleep mode for you before you get too weak. Try waking up." Foxy again didn't know what he meant, but he suddenly felt as if he was waking up, even though he had never slept. Energy came back to his other joints and parts. His hydraulics were back, up and running like they should.

"What was that?" Foxy asks out loud. "That was..."

"An exploit. And your system has many more..." Foxy's grin holds, and he walks down to the Office. Marionette smiles. "So, Foxy, has Golden Freddy ever told you about me?" Foxy stops, smile dropping.

"Oh yeah, actually. He said not to trust you," Foxy replies. "I don't know why though, to be be honest."

"Hey...what did I do?" Foxy's eyebrows slant in guilt. He believed Goldie as well. He shrugs.

"I don't know what you did..." Foxy felt more guilty for some reason. It almost felt like an external force, but it didn't matter to him. "And I don't know what you and Golden Freddy had that made him like that." Marionette stops like Foxy. They weren't to speak of that...

"Well...uh...we'll see ya later then! Bye!" Marionette urges. Foxy had many more questions, which were mostly about Mangle...

"Wait, uh-" But Foxy feels as if a big weight was lifted off of his body, and he couldn't feel Mar's presence. Did this happen to the other animatronics? Were they possessed by someone else? Perhaps Golden Freddy?

That must be why Marionette refused to talk about him.

Foxy grips his head. 'Too much to think about...'

* * *

Foxy waits in the office until everyone in the restaurant leaves, then leaves to go see Springtrap again. He had to tell him about what happened with the exploits, and what Marionette had to do with all of this. But before he exits the West Hall, he was stopped by Freddy Fazbear, who had his arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

"Foxy, did you open up that hole in the wall over there?" Freddy asks, staring intently at the cowering robot. Everyone knew the consequence of angering the team captain. Foxy nods quickly, and Freddy squints. "And why did you do that?" Foxy knew he couldn't just tell him about Springtrap. They might throw him away if they saw him.

"Well, I..." Foxy shrugs sheepishly, not thinking of a valid lie quick enough. Freddy sighs and grabs Foxy by the arm.

"And HOW did you escape the Supply Closet? I could've sworn that I locked it..." Foxy looks over at the Dining Area, seeing Chica look back with pity. 'Ha, she told on me.'

Freddy half-shoves him into the tight space and shuts the door. The fox begins to hear the keys outside, which indicated that Freddy locked it. Was there something to do here?

"Marionette?" Foxy whispers, expecting him to reply in his mind, but he never showed up. The fox sighs. Where's he gonna go now? The door's locked, and he can't do the lock exploit without Marionette. "Better do something productive here..." he says to himself. He scans the room: just nothing but a broom, a mop and bucket, a shelf behind him lined with cleaning products, and the single light bulb above him, providing light.

On the corner the camera was on, Foxy sees a little grid. "A vent?" He opens it with a snap. It wasn't that small, but Foxy would have to make an incredibly tight squeeze if he wanted to get through it. It was a wonder how Mangle, the toys and the other animatronics managed to fit through them in the first place, let alone crawl through them.

Foxy shrugs; there really wasn't anything else for him to do in the Supply Closet other than wait, and he certainly didn't want to do that. Firstly, he tries crawling in like Toy Chica, knees tucked and head ducked. "Too short," he mutters, thinking of everyone else.

Next, he tries crawling in with both of his arms like Chica, with both arms outstretched forward. "Still can't fit!"

Finally, Foxy puts one arm out at a time, like Balloon Boy, or Mangle. Finally, after some shifting around in the same spot so he could fit in the vent, he somehow fits his body in it. "Now what..." he whispers. He was looking backwards, his two legs were still dangling out on the floor, and only one arm was flopped in front of him. He must look like an idiot in this position.

Foxy tries to scoot forward, and, after some weird joint jiggling, his hydraulics slide forward in the vent. Despite the difficult position, Foxy pushes onward, one centimeter at a time. 'I can't do this for long...' he grunts, his legs finally fitting inside the vent. He slides down the small space just for a little bit longer. He finally finds a junction, but sees the other end of one of them having a light on the other end. It even had that bright blue ceiling.

"Outside!" he mumbles, his voicebox considerably muffled by his own chin. Slowly, but surely, Foxy scoots closer and closer towards the light. After another thirty minutes of this tedious process, he eventually reaches the panel that directly led to the outdoors. With what little field of vision he had, Foxy could see that the ground was right outside the wall. His scent detectors could even smell the fresh air of the outdoors.

That is, if he could figure out a way to bust open the vent panel.

He tried banging his head against it, but it was simply stuck. The space in the vents was still too tight for his head to move. "Marionette?" he whispers again.

"What is it, Foxy? What is going on? Why are you staring at metal?" Marionette sparks like a lighter. Foxy never knew that he was still there. "Sorry, I just had my morning cup of coffee." Morning? It was 1:00 in the morning!"

"Can you uh...help me here? I'm kind of stuck in the vents." Marionette pauses before replying, before stifling a laugh. "I made it pretty far on my own, you know!" Marionette couldn't hold it in and starts laughing in his mind.

"I'm...I'm sorry...Alright...let's get you out of here." Marionette mumble some cryptic language, and Foxy feels something wash over him, like the slight pitter-patter of rain. His consciousness left his body, and the former floated up and out. Foxy felt as if he transcended into space. All around him were colors and lights that were indistinguishable. It was almost like a high of some sort.

And after only mere seconds, Foxy felt as if he was falling away from this transcendent world, back into earth. His feelings return, and the first thing he feels were the cold vents below him. Standing up, he felt so free from the cramped space around him. It was such a great relief compared to the conditions he was in earlier.

Foxy opens his eyes, to see that the vent had multiplied in size. He looks down at himself.

Only to see that he had shrunk.

* * *

 **Sorry about being so late, you guys! I was in the middle of some things and some procrastination, but my stories should be back online real soon. Oh, and uh, expect more of these weird exploits as well. They'll lead on to some key parts of the story, even if they sound completely irrelevant.**

 **Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	11. Chapter 11: Missing

"Well...this is definitely some shrinking you did..." Foxy says. At least he can actually stand up in the vent, with only a centimeter off from the top. His voice had also significantly higher. He chuckles, with Marionette almost at the point of fainting. This was simply too much.

But restraining himself, Marionette clears his throat instead, and points out to Foxy, "You can...you can unscrew those bolts with your arms. Sorry. I made you a little bit too small..." Foxy shrugs. It didn't really matter to him anyways, just as long as he could fit.

He sticks his hand in one of the crevices and unscrews all of the bolts that were there. With a strong kick, the vent falls off and hits the cement outside. Foxy hops out of the vent. "Can we make it back in time?"

"Not if Freddy doesn't check on you, you will," Marionette replies. "But really, where are you going anyways?"

"I was going to the western...freeway..." Marionette raises an eyebrow, despite the fact that it was painted onto his mask.

"Why?"

"So I can board a truck...there's one that goes over to the country, and Phantom Mangle said that that's where Mangle's head is in." Marionette closes his eyes.

"You talked to the phantoms? God, I hate those things..." Foxy pondered about why, but discarded the thought.

"Well, do you know anything else about her other parts?" Foxy could feel him shrug in his mind. "Like, a computer part or anything?"

"I kept track of the other toys's when they were scrapped, and I'm sure Mangle was part of that. Hold on...let me think about it..." Foxy shakes his head and heads over to the west, in search of the western freeway.

* * *

After crossing a few streets, Marionette says something that nearly scares Foxy. "HEY!" he shouts in his mind out of nowhere. "I remember! Uh...one of the auctioneers sold it to a guy who was into robotics...but I'm not sure if he formatted the hard drive..." Foxy stops, wondering if she really did forget everything. He saw what the humans could do, and it didn't come much as a surprise when he realized that they could have wiped her memory completely.

"Where is he?" Foxy says, trying not to be discouraging. Marionette thinks about it, trying to remember when it was.

"At this one university at a dorm. Said he was using her body for a similar endoskeleton. Talk about originality."

"What university?" Marionette shrugs.

"Beats me, bud." Foxy frowns.

"Well, that wasn't much of a help..."

"Sorry! What else do you want me to do? Teleport you there? Hey, I'm not omnipotent you know!" Foxy walks along the sidewalk, trying to avoid the human feet that could easily crush him with a single step.

The miniature robot grumbles at his statement. Walking down the street seemed so tiring. "Want me to raise you back up to height again?" Marionette suggests. Foxy nods, and after some mumbling from the puppet, he eventually grows up to his normal size, but no one took notice of the transformation, or at least, it didn't look like they cared.

They finally see the red truck that Phantom Mangle told them took her to the country. It was parked right outside a bar. Marionette shrinks Foxy again so he could fit in the trunk without anyone noticing.

"Do you think Mangle is still alive?" Foxy says to Marionette, both looking at the empty, dark sky above. Marionette takes a moment to respond.

"Well, I think she is. I'm getting signals that she is." Another moment of silence passes by, but this time, Foxy was much more relieved. "You should get to bed now. All of that walking drained quite a bit of your energy." Foxy nods, shutting his eyes and feeling himself drift off into sleep.

* * *

Foxy wakes up in his hidey-hole. He crawls out just as he had for the past week, and he was hoping that he could talk to Golden Freddy.

As if on cue, Foxy turns around and sees the golden bear behind him. He was not amused. "I told you not to trust that puppet!" he says in a firm tone. Never before had Foxy heard him talk like that. "I specifically told you NEVER to trust...or even TALK to him!" Foxy was taken aback from his aggression.

"What's wrong-"

"We don't ASK why! We DO!" Goldie sighs. "I'm sorry Foxy...I didn't mean to-" He cuts himself off as small tears begin to form in his eyes. When did he become so emotional all of a sudden?

"It's okay..." Foxy replies, awkwardly standing there, not knowing what to say or do.

"Foxy..." Golden Freddy says, his hands still buried in his face. "Mangle...her soul...it...you have to take it back..." Now Foxy was concerned.

"What? Look Goldie, I don't believe in this supernatural stuff..." He stops himself, realizing that he was lucid dreaming and talking to a ghost. "Okay, never mind. What do you mean though by 'her soul was taken'?"

Golden Freddy looks up from his hands, the tears gone. "She was taken somehow. It had something to do with her soul, and then, by an external force, it was suddenly taken, then gone. I couldn't find her again." Marionette had lied... "Not in any dream or transcendent world, I couldn't get a signal of her. You have to find who took her, and take her back."

"How? I don't know where to start!" Golden Freddy stops to think about who Foxy could ask.

"My brother...he...I left him...I..." Clearing his throat and taking a short pause, Golden Freddy continues. "My brother and I worked...at Fredbear's Diner...now he goes by-"

"-Springtrap." Foxy interrupts unintentionally, immediately regretting it.

"Yes. Springtrap. Him. Go talk to him, and see what he knows. I can't...it..." Foxy wanted to ask him why, but was afraid that he'd go through a breakdown. "Just ask him..."

Foxy nods, feeling his systems in the real world beginning to reboot.

* * *

 **Sorry about the lateness again. I'm too addicted to Minecraft lel**

 **Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	12. Chapter 12: Arrival

Foxy sticks his head up, seeing that he was now in a spacious wooden room. "Hello, I've seen you've awaken..." Marionette growls in a low voice, sounding as if he was disappointed. "We've arrived at a barn, as you can probably see. It sprinkled while you slept, are your systems doing well?" Foxy nods, feeling groggy, but also mentally spurring with information. He wished he could just go to Springtrap already.

The robot remembers how he was lying in the trunk of a truck. Foxy sits up, carefully climbing out of the truck. He jumps off of the left side, landing in the soft hay below. His springs and metal parts lightly clank when he walks towards the only door in the room. Foxy finds that the door leads outside, where he sees a quaint little home a hundred meters away.

Outside of that house was a woman working in the front yard. "How do you think I'll pass that? She could turn around any minute!" Foxy asks Marionette, hoping that the robot had some exploit to help this.

Marionette sighs, still sounding frustrated with something. Was it something Foxy had done?

"Actually, there is a spiritual ability you have. It's rather weak right now, but I think it'll still work. Here, I'll try turning it on for ya..." the puppet mumbles some words again, and then, after a minute, Foxy felt as if he was shooting forward towards the woman. He wasn't doing so physically, but his consciousness fell right into place into something, almost like a key in a padlock.

Foxy opens his eyes, his vision on the outside blurry and delayed. He turns his head and looks around. He was kneeling.

He was the woman!

"You're seeing through the eyes of the woman in the yard..." Marionette explains in a faraway, distant, yet distinguishable volume. Foxy couldn't believe it; this was an exploit in his system? "And, before you ask me, no, this is not a physical exploit." Well, that answers that. The woman stands up and walks to the front door, but not before stopping.

Switching back to Foxy's vision, he finally gets it and ducks down, knowing that the woman would turn around. "How do I do that?" Foxy asks himself, also halfheartedly asking Marionette at the same time. Unfortunately, he didn't get an answer, but that was the least of Foxy's worries.

"It's getting dark," Marionette whispers. "I hate it when it gets dark outside. It's better inside, where you're familiar with everything and know what to expect. It's worse in the outdoors. I barely know anything in the outdoors. It scares me to think the dangers out there." Marionette's rant simply went through Foxy's audio devices as he scouts for a place of entry in the house.

"...and knowing what HUMANS could do...Are you listening to me?" Foxy's ears perk up.

"Huh?"

The puppet sighs. "Look, there's a side door over there. Maybe you could go through there..." Foxy looks over at the only entrance that he could see. A dog walks out, and the door closes again. "Well, there goes your chance..."

Foxy growls, but immediately spots the dog intently staring back. "What is THAT? Is that me? In animal form?!" Foxy asks the mental puppet. Although he doesn't say anything, Foxy gulps and takes a step forward. The dog growls and takes a step towards him. Foxy looks around nervously. What could this dog do?

Foxy backs into the barn as the dog begins to dark very loudly. "Crap!" He crouches down as a human opens the door with a leash, and then ties him to a fence post. Although he was leashed, he persists and stretches it forward, still barking uncontrollably at Foxy. The human shakes his head and walks away.

"I think its safe to go now..." Marionette suggests. Foxy nods, and slowly walks forward to the side door. The robot makes his way across the yard, careful not to get too close to the barking dog. As he opens the door, Foxy checks the surroundings and finds nothing to worry about. Foxy continues into the small house.

"Where do you think the kid could be?" Foxy asks Marionette. Marionette sighs again and mumbles more words. Foxy feels as if he was shot forward, and wakes up in the eyes of someone upstairs.

"MATTHIAS! DINNER IS READY!" The boy was on the computer, reading an article Foxy couldn't quite piece together. Sighing, the boy stands from the computer and pets the Mangle head he had sitting on a counter. He opens the door and leaves the room.

Foxy's consciousness flies back to his actual robot body. "He's coming down..." Foxy presses against the wall, avoiding any contact with anyone. "It's in his room. Immediate right upstairs." Marionette smiles. At least his exploits are working.

After waiting a minute, Foxy makes a dash up the stairs and slams the door closed it behind him. "A bit too loud there!" Marionette berates. Foxy growls.

"Best I could do...woah..." Foxy observes the room. It was like a shrine of everyone in the pizzeria. On a desk sat plushies of Chica, Bonnie and Freddy. On the nightstand was a quaint little musicbox with a miniature puppet put on top. A cosplay of Freddy's top hat was on There were posters of the old pizzeria everywhere! Foxy thought that it would've disintegrated in the fire. 'What a weeb...' Marionette thought, spotting the horrible imitation of a Golden Freddy.

"Get the Mangle and go! Someone's coming upstairs!" Marionette hisses. Foxy snaps back to reality and snags the empty Mangle head. The mental puppet stops when Foxy puts his hand on the doorknob. "Wait. You'd be caught! HIDE!" Foxy panics. Where would he go?

Foxy dives under the bed, and the door squeaks open. "Matthias?" A soft, motherly voice calls. Two human feet stop at the door frame and proceeds to walk into the room.

'Good luck, Foxy!' Marionette says, Foxy trembling on the carpet.

* * *

 **Sorry this is SOOO late! Do I even have to say this?**

 **I hit an EXTREME case of Writer's Block, and I'm not sure if I've clocked it in the face enough for it to go away. Maybe, like the Puppet in FNaF 3, it'll leave me alone on its own. Expect big intervals for the next chapters to come out. I know this is VERY low-quality like one-ply toilet paper, and PLEASE forgive me for providing garbage.**

 **Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	13. Chapter 13: Gears

Freddy sits as still as mechanically possible as he glances over at Bonnie. "Bonnie..." Freddy whispers. "Go to the Supply Closet and check on Foxy for me..." Bonnie tries not to roll his eyes, and instead nods. Bonnie was the first to hop off stage, and he could already feel the panic Mike could be going through. Bonnie ignores this and opens the Supply Closet door, expecting a dramatic sitting stance that he'd roll his eyes at.

But he stops, and finds that no one was even in the room. Raising a robotic eyebrow, Bonnie looks around, hoping to find something in the closet that he could observe. Finally, his eyes meet the busted vent. "You copying your lover or something?" Bonnie growls, simply staring at the vent's condition. "You gotta be kidding me..." Bonnie smiles maliciously and looks down the path. He sees that it simply led outside.

"Why would he want to go outside...?" Bonnie questions, wondering if he could ever fit in that tight hole. Shrugging, he gives it a shot, working his way into the vent just as he had eight years ago. "Much tighter than I expected..."

* * *

Foxy curls up and looks at the two feet intently, almost expecting her to bend down and find him. But much to his relief, she turns around and closes the door. "We gotta get out through the window!" Marionette whispers, mentally motioning to the single view. The room was already incredibly high up; how would he be able to climb down carefully? Maybe he could go down another way, perhaps down the stairs again.

"You're kidding me right?! You're gonna get caught!" Marionette reads his mind, much to Foxy's discomfort. The robot looks down at Mangle's head in his hands.

"No, I got a better idea." Foxy looks over to the left and sees a vase on top of the nightstand. Smiling, he picks it up and opens the door very slowly. Marionette puts a palm on his face.

"Foxy, just go out the other end! It's much less suspicious!" Foxy looks out the window. It was clearly pouring outside. Foxy retains his grip on the vase, ready to let his plan loose. "Foxy, please. You have to listen!"

He throws the vase right on the dinner table, causing all hell to break loose in a split second. The baby was crying, the mom was screaming, the boy was running around and the dad was doing the same, trying to find whoever did that. Marionette exhales in disappointment. "What part of that plan was good to you?" The puppet asks.

"Uh, distraction?"

"I see where you were going, but this clearly was NOT going to work! Move it!" Foxy ducks down, slowly crouch-walking down the stairs, his hand tightly on the railing. As he continues to walk, he sees that the baby had stopped crying and was carefully eyeing Foxy.

"That baby better not know how to talk..." Foxy whispers, mere feet from the exit. Now he has to abandon the safety of the railing.

"WHO'S THERE?!" The dad says, pumping a shotgun.

"That does not look fun..." Marionette mumbles, the man nearing the animatronic. The man stops, looking down at Foxy, who was still holding Mangle's head.

"AARON! WHAT IS THIS DOING HERE?!" He bellows. Foxy stood frozen. What was he going to do? He couldn't lash out here. He was definitely caught, and there was no escaping. The boy comes from another room.

"I didn't find anyone there, Dad!" He announces proudly. His eyes fall on Foxy, and he freezes. "Where did you get that?!" He exclaims, yelping with glee. He immediately rushes over and hugs the robot, who tried to sit as still as possible. "Dad! Thank you so-"

"Wait, hold up a minute. You've never had this?" The boy looks up at his father.

"I thought you got it."

"No, this was the thing that came down from the stairs!" Aaron continues to stare at Foxy. "We're killing this demonized hunk of metal!" The dad breaks the silence, aiming the shotgun right in between Foxy's eyes. The fox's immediate reaction was to shoot his arms up in surrender.

"Dad! No!" Aaron puts his hand out and shoves the shotgun out of the way. This was Foxy's chance. Sprinting as fast as his robot legs could carry, he exits the house, ignores the dog and heads straight for the truck. Foxy finds that the door was unlocked. Relieved, he enters the driver's seat. The footsteps of the father were nearing, but Foxy had no clue what to do with the car. He wasn't even in it to begin with. He laid down in the trunk, unable to see the actual driving happening.

"Push every button!" Marionette screams, Foxy frantically trying to follow his instructions. The first was the top part with the two knobs. The screen flashed on with numbers like 105.6, and he kept turning the knobs, only making weirder noises. "THAT'S THE RADIO!" the puppet cries, seeing the father pass the dog.

Foxy tries again with the stick shift, which did absolutely nothing. Marionette continues to pour out more instructions and buttons to press while he sees that the man was zeroing in on the passenger side door. "FOXY!" Marionette shouts. Foxy immediately dives over to the door, trying to pull against the man's pull. "LOCK IT!"

"HOW?!"

"TRY EVERY BUTTON!" Foxy rolls his eyes, wondering how he could keep the door shut while trying every button. Sighing reluctantly, he puts his feet up, pulling down a thing.

"That son of a...locked the damn door!" The man says, slamming his fist at the door. "OPEN UP!" He aims his shotgun at the window. Marionette glances over at something Foxy hadn't tried yet.

"THE KEY!" Marionette yells. Foxy looks back at the steering column and puts his robotic fingers around the key. He pushes and pulls, but it wouldn't budge or do a thing.

A loud blast filled Foxy's audio sensors, and little shards of glass rained down on Foxy, causing him to fall over. This turned the key to just the right amount, and the car revved to life. "It's on. The pedals! Push on the pedals!" The man was pointing his shotgun at the fox again, now that the window was down. Marionette seemed to be the better driver here. Foxy reaches over and pushes on the rightmost pedal. The car lurches forward, sweeping the man off his feet.

Sitting up, Foxy continues to push down on the pedal with his feet, eventually busting through the barn wall. The car continued to drive forward. "THE STEERING WHEEL!" Marionette yells again. Foxy turns it to the left, and the car reacted responsively. Foxy gets on the only road he could get on and drove the opposite direction of the barn, the wheels screeching loudly along the way.

"Kind of a close one-" Marionette was interrupted with a BANG and multiple projectiles banging on the metal door and sides. Foxy presses on the pedal harder, and the car zoomed faster down the road. He tests the pedal to the left, and the car slowed down a bit. The third pedal father to the left didn't seem to do anything.

"This car is slow," Foxy deadpans, a bit disappointed about the car's speed. "I was expecting more from this."

Foxy drove all the way back to town on the first gear.

* * *

Marionette was dozing lightly in Foxy's mind when a light showed up on the dashboard near the speedometers. "Um...what is that?" the Puppet points out to the slightly sleepy robot.

"Huh?" Foxy groans, looking down at the mysterious light. "I don't know what that is...humans are weird..."

"That might be important!" Marionette cajoles his attention. "What if it means that we're in danger?" Foxy sighs, not saying a word, much to the puppet's frustration. "We won't find out until we know!"

"Those mean the same thing. Besides, we're already at the city..." Foxy says slowly in a groggy voice. He stops the car in the middle of the parking lot of the bar, not even coming near one of the parking spots on the edges.

"Aren't we supposed to like, stop this in the right place?"

"You mean park a car? Mar, I just started driving. There were those weird flashy things with the red, yellow and green lights and everyone just stopped and started making their cars yell at me. I remember this one lady I passed and she started shrieking about 'stop signs and children safety' and whatever. Don't expect me to know how to stop cats in the right angle. I'm not a human." Marionette raises an eyebrow.

"That's besides the point. I'm worried about them."

"After they burned down the restaurant?! What are you, crazy? We're not pacifists here!"

"But you wouldn't kill humans out here in the open, would you?" This silences Foxy.

"I mean...I could..." Marionette continues.

"Well if you hated them so much why don't you kill a human right here on the spot?" Foxy rolls his eyes, acquiescing defeat.

"Fine. You win. Why are you in my head anyways?" He questions randomly, opening the door of the driver's side and exiting. Two cars were yelling at him for no reason, much to Foxy's current annoyance to humans already. Foxy ignores it and crosses the street, his fur fibers grazing speeding cars. They too were yelling at him.

"What is it with humans and yelling cars?" Foxy remarks. He finds his way to the pizzeria, and children were already at the pizzeria. "Shoot! It's too late in the morning! Mar, help me here!" Marionette casts the miniaturizing "spell", shrinking Foxy down to size.

"You don't seem to like humans too much, do you?" Marionette whispers.

"Not if they have this attitude 24/7!" Foxy's shrunken self crawls into the vent, not bothering to bring the grate back up. He sprints all the way down to the Supply Closet. The puppet immediately gets back to bringing Foxy back up to size. Foxy exhales a thanks to Marionette as his hand reaches for the door.

"Foxy, don't go out there yet. They'll see ya!" The robot stops and follows the puppet's advice. He plunks down on a cardboard box. All Foxy got from that was a head. Was that worth it? He doubted it would mean anything in the far future, but he deals with it and hides it behind a corner of the boxes. "We'll have our fun, too."

* * *

 **This took too long, but that was because I was a *little* too lazy about it. I was busy with some other stuff, and LOTS of work/reading to do, not to mention the writer's block I had for quite some time now. Not the best conditions of work.**

 **#FNAF4HYPE**

 **Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	14. Chapter 14: Control

Foxy wasn't entirely sure what Marionette meant by "our fun", but he would eventually find out soon.

He could already hear families filing out of the establishment as night began to set in, the dark sky outside showing through the open vent. The Supply Closet door unexpectedly swings open, showing the face of Freddy Fazbear himself. "Foxy!" the bear says. The fox wasn't sure if this was the sound of relief or anger, but the fox was glad that he was finally home. "Did you sneak out that vent?!" he demands angrily. Never mind. Now is not the time to throw a welcome back party.

Marionette frowns. "You're not gonna let that chubby clown boss you around, are you?" he says in a slightly sarcastic tone. Foxy really didn't want to fight. He could be stuck anywhere in the restaurant Freddy wanted him to go, but it didn't matter. He had his thoughts, his imagination, Marionette, Golden Freddy. The whole gang. "Try sleeping..." he growls real low. Was he talking to Foxy?

Of course he was. Foxy did as told as Freddy ranted on and on saying how everyone was deeply concerned of Foxy's whereabouts and his recently strange behavior. He listed the random hole in the wall, Bonnie's findings, the reports of a robotic fox out recklessly driving a car, everything that could possible pity poor Foxy's soul, but sleep mode was active, only offending Freddy even more.

"Are you ASKING to be thrown out?! We may have not as many animatronics to take care off, but that DOESN'T mean we can keep spending money on a fox that's no good!" Foxy could feel the electricity Marionette was focusing in his hands. Marionette smiles as he slowly whispers to Foxy,

"Touch his arm..." Foxy's eyelids snap open as he slowly reaches his hand out. Electricity shot in between the robots like a crack of lightning, and Freddy was shocked instantly. Although the zap didn't last longer than half a second, Freddy's systems certainly fried, and he was already having trouble standing up or processing any information in his CPU. "He'll be fine. Give him an hour."

* * *

Foxy exits sleep mode as he stands up and walks down the West Hall. "Hey. Did you crawl out of that vent? Dude, what for?" Bonnie barrages Foxy with questions, and seeing the bunny's existence bothered him enough already. The bunny's voice was full of fervor annoyance. Chica, who sat in he distance, knew Foxy would attack. Foxy reenters sleep mode and builds up his charge again. "Wow. You snaked out of a freakin' vent and drove around like a maniac to get a MANGLE head?!" Bonnie was fake-stifling a laugh, palpably mocking him. "Why, you can't let go after-"

Foxy outstretches his hand and zaps Bonnie, nearly locking his servos up completely. Instead, his eyes begin to droop and the arm that touched him swung down as if it disconnected from his control. The robot eventually put up his index finger to say something, but fell down face first on the ground in front of Foxy. Meanwhile, Chica was watching with horror from Show Stage.

Foxy exits sleep mode the second time, realizing that he was getting skilled at it. His discernible progress made the Marionette smile. After seeing Chica cower behind the curtains, then at that moment did Foxy see what he really had done. He had temporarily disabled Freddy severely and even shut down Bonnie, within his own power!

'This was not something to be proud of...' his mind raced. He hoped he wouldn't get in much trouble, but chances were, he'll end up in the same place again. The crimson fox even felt a little sorry for the purple bunny. Wait, no he didn't...

"Cheer up, Foxy. Look, you got revenge on the two jerks that you simply had to fight back to! That's called standing up for yourself, and that's an accomplishment!" Marionette encourages. Sure, yeah, Bonnie may have deserved that, but Freddy really didn't. Luckily, Foxy's blind rage hadn't caused him to turn on Chica as well. She was most certainly the nicest one of the four, and everyone agreed on it.

Foxy guiltily trudges back to Pirate Cove, splitting the curtains and plonking down next to a pile of crates. It's been a while since he's actually been in this room, but he had more than that to think about.

'Today was a big day...' Foxy thought to himself, ultimately deciding to sleep it off. His head should be clearer tomorrow.

* * *

Drips of water slowly break free from the branches that hold captive to them in the distance. Foxy looks up and crawls out of the dream hole of Dreamland, wondering what awaits him next. "Foxy..." a low growl sounds behind him. Oh no, Golden Freddy. "What did I tell you about that puppet?"

His tone wasn't angry or demanding, but it struck just as much, if not more, guilt into Foxy as if the tone WAS full of anger and demand. Foxy dreadfully turns around and faces the bear. "Well?"

Gulping in his robotic neck, Foxy managed to squeak out, "You said not to trust him..." As if it isn't quiet enough, Foxy's voice fades quieter as he speaks. Goldie knew that Marionette was always lingering in Foxy's mind, but what could he do? He knows that if Marionette stays any longer and finds more exploits for Foxy to use, the robot would only deal more damage to everyone.

Golden Freddy had to feel sorry for the fox. First, taken away from the one thing he wanted, and now a chance was given to unleash his anger, which he would have to deal with later himself. It's not entirely Foxy's fault, but what was there for Golden Freddy to do? There really wasn't much he could tell him, and demanding him to stay away from the puppet would be like telling him to take out his battery and throw it in a river. He can't control it, and neither can Golden Freddy. Marionette had a force, one that was similar to other phantoms, including Goldie himself. It was a matter of finding out its weakness and taking it down, was all.

But that required Foxy, and he needs to find something of his own first. So, Golden Freddy gets started with his current plan, hoping to end any damage before it was even dealt.

He clears his neck with authority to change the subject, sensing discomfort in both of the two. "Well, Foxy. I have another clue about Mangle's computer."

* * *

 **And yes, Goldie is referring to her memory, robot systems, etc.**

 **Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	15. Chapter 15: Armory

Foxy's ears stand up. "What is it?" He asks eagerly. Golden Freddy looks at Foxy's promising, hopeful golden eyes. He's still got the old Foxy in him, but he's afraid that the Marionette could take that personality.

Smiling, Golden Freddy replies, "Well, her most important computer board that holds Mangle's functions are somewhere in a university, a college dorm." Foxy STILL has a lot to learn about humans, especially building names. "It's basically a big room where older students live in."

"Where is the dorm?" Foxy asks eagerly, not minding what it actually was. Goldie scratches the back of his neck.

"Well, you see, there's quite a bit of obstacles to get around if you want to pass through all the different places in there, and it's more of a complex route than you might expect. You go arm yourself with whatever you may need to fight humans. I don't know much about weaponry: guns, swords, tanks? Doubt you have those. Just make do with what you do have," he explains. Foxy needed more than he previously expected, but he was sure that it'd be easy. After all, he got back from that country house in one piece, didn't he? "But really, please don't listen to that puppet you have in your head."

Foxy didn't want to question it, remembering what almost happened last time he asked. "You can talk to Phantom Mangle, over there." And with that, Golden Freddy sat down and disappeared. Foxy wasn't sure who to trust. Marionette, although he was responsible for knocking out Freddy and Bonnie, did find all those exploits through Foxy, which may be essential in the future. For now, Foxy had to focus on finding more clues on how to get to Mangle.

Trudging over past the duff and leaves, he sees Phantom Mangle hanging from a branch high up. Her eyes shone through the sunlight like stars of their own, nearly blinding him. Was this a ghost thing?

'Hey, Mangle' Foxy says in his mind, hoping he could still communicate with Phantom Mangle this way.

'Hey! Foxy! Back again so soon?' she wonders. This was not her at all...was it? 'Where did you go?' Foxy thought she could track him down wherever he did go.

'Uh, just, to get the Mangle head...' he was getting especially skeptical. The body morphs into the shape of someone familiar. It was Marionette.

"Haha! Nice disguise trick, huh? This'll get useful in the dorms where you'll get the other half of Mangle, won't it?" he says, taking Foxy aback. Can Golden Freddy do this too?

Yet again, another ghost thing. Foxy wished he could be a ghost. He imagined all the places he could explore and things to do. Maybe he could even find Mangle without anyone's help. Golden Freddy was able to locate Mangle's parts by himself, Foxy remembers.

Foxy sighs, looking around the forest for the real Phantom Mangle. Marionette would be able to disguise himself physically, but he sure isn't good at making sure that his personality matches. Golden Freddy comes behind Foxy, who turns around to see a slightly furrowed look in his face. "Foxy?" he says, eyeing the puppet carefully. Neither the puppet or Golden Freddy made a move. "Can you show me something real quick?"

Foxy gulps, afraid of what was to come. He nods his head anyways. "Can you try starting up your energy hand? I saw you do it before." Foxy turns around to look back at Marionette, who didn't say a word, but instead kept his eyes glued to Golden Freddy. Foxy gulps again and sits down against a tree, relaxing his system.

He felt a wave of serenity and peace as his systems slowly began to properly shut themselves down one by one, until finally, the base signal, which kept the senses operating and made consciousness a possibility, was left. Foxy thought of electricity running through his hand. He imagines focusing energy from the rest of his body over to the fingertips.

Nothing happened. No matter how long they waited in silence, nothing happened. All Foxy achieved was being on the edge of sleeping and wasting time. Foxy didn't feel a tug of electricity. No energy, no electricity jumping between his fingers in little bolts, no hand quivering with potential buildup, nothing. Foxy opens his eyes slowly, looking at the two of them. They were having an intense staredown. Foxy wished he knew what the whole fuss was about.

"See? You don't get it if no one's giving it to you," Golden Freddy says, squinting at Marionette.

"By time, yes. He'll grow into it. He'll be able to do it on his own," Marionette replies calmly. "I'm just...teaching him. He's my apprentice, if you will." Another bit of silence besets the forest, the only sound being drips of water in the distance. "Just watch, yellow bear. He'll learn how to become powerful, like me. Like US."

Golden Freddy growls and storms off into the forest, swatting a branch out of the way. "Come on, Foxy. It be best if we get ready for your dorm hunt."

* * *

Foxy wakes up from the dream, still in Pirate Cove. The first that came to his mind was hoping that Freddy and Bonnie weren't still unconscious. He slides the curtains open, seeing that it was nighttime already. Chica sat on Show Stage with an expression of sorrow on her face. Foxy walks up to her.

"What happened today, Chica?" Foxy asks softly, still looking at her. Chica looked to be on the verge of tears. Instead of replying, she looks up, glares at Foxy and walks away to the Kitchen. He hears voices in Backstage, one Foxy didn't hear when he exited his cove. He peeks into the room, seeing some mechanics working on some gears and circuits. On the table sat Bonnie and Freddy, still in their offline state. Had Foxy really put them out for that long? It seemed unfeasible. How much energy did he really manage to build up?

Seeing that Chica was not in the mood to talk, Foxy walks over to the spot in the wall where he found Sprintrap. A big, cheesy poster with "CELEBRATE" on it covered the hole. Carefully lifting the corners, Foxy peers into the room. "Hello?" he calls. Springtrap was sitting down in the corner, limp and lifeless. Was he also not in the mood to talk?

Foxy sighs, putting the corner down again. Now that there really isn't anything to catch up on during his sleep, Foxy decides that it would be a good time to collect whatever he might possible need in the hunt for Mangle's computer. He walks down West Hall, wondering if there was anything useful in the Office that he could use. However, he was greeted by a swiftly shutting metal door. Not even the night guard wanted him to come near. "I saw what you did last night, on the cameras. You're lucky that the cameras weren't recording. They are now, and you better not pull anything like that again," says Mike, who was looking at Foxy through the West Hall Corner camera.

Foxy's ears droop. Everything seemed to be against him tonight, huh? Where else could Foxy look for that could be of any use? The kitchen, maybe, but he didn't want to risk provoking Chica. She's too nice to be pushing her buttons. Filled with a wave of disbelief, Foxy heads to the only other place he could go to other than Pirate Cove, the Supply Closet.

Foxy doubted that there would be anything he could use here, but while he searched the expansive closet, he thought of what Golden Freddy said and meant about Marionette. All of this anger and pressure put on him was because of the puppet and that exploit, after all. Foxy also noticed that Marionette hadn't spoken to him mentally yet. Maybe the puppet decided not to enter Foxy's mind.

Or maybe he and Golden Freddy were having an argument of sorts. Again. Why were they against each other anyways? It didn't seem to make sense, and they weren't giving many hints. Whatever it was, Foxy had to take his mind off it. He decides to risk it and walk over to the kitchen, where he knew some pans would be handy for something.

Foxy finds a small bottle of cleaner that said in the back "WARNING: MILD SKIN IRRITANT", so Foxy set that aside for now. He also found a squirt bottle, which said "WARNING: EYE IRRITANT". He sets the bottles aside along with a jug of bleach and sets out for the Kitchen. Along the way, Foxy couldn't help but wonder if Chica was afraid or hating Foxy for what he did. Chica rarely ever gets angry or holds a grudge against anyone. If Foxy could pick one animatronic that would be a good parent, it would be Chica.

Foxy opens the Kitchen door slowly, peeking his head through first to check if the coast was clear. He sees Chica hunched over a counter cooking to what looked to be a pizza. "You shouldn't have done that, Foxy," Chica says, her eyes black and her pupils white. "You've made a big mistake..."

* * *

 **AND YES, Chica is referring to the shocking of Fred and Bonnie.**

 **Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	16. Chapter 16: Institution

_...finish what isn't..._

* * *

Chica looked over her shoulder at Foxy, her eyes full of darkness. Foxy had never seen her like this in a while, and especially not with the eyes. "Look, I'm sorry if it hurt you! I..."

"What? You didn't MEAN to?" she said, putting him in checkmate. Foxy could only stutter, immediately regretting hunting for pans. All he wanted was a single pan, not a drama scene! "Tell me. How do you do it?" she asks. This question sounded familiar...

Foxy shook his head and backed out of the kitchen. Closing the door, he walks back to the Supply Closet, sufficing with the broom instead. He was still wondering why Chica transformed back into that weird state. Perhaps she was possessed. But by who?

Holding the two bottles, jug and broom, Foxy pushed the items into the vent of the Supply Closet, making sure that the grate on the other side was wide open for him. This was his problem last time, and Marionette was nowhere to be found to make this easier. He could've sworn the vent had shrunk since his last two attempts of traversing it.

Curling back up into an awkward position, he manages to cross the vent in a matter of five minutes, which was record-breaking for him. Foxy stands up. The night was still young, and he still had plenty of time to search for whatever university and dorm were nearby.

* * *

Foxy began his search by walking down some streets, past people giving questioning looks and speeding cars. All that seemed to be around him were industrial factories, abandoned warehouses and shops. He needed to search deeper into the city. Too bad Phantom Mangle never gave him any instructions, if it wasn't for that puppet. He was still wondering why he wasn't with him.

But that didn't matter. What did matter was that he could find it in time. He decided to head northwards this time, seeing if there was anything significant here. The cars and people grew sparse the farther north he went. It wasn't as abrupt as the highway; it was more of a gradual attrition, and eventually, he found out that was the only one on the sidewalk. The streetlamps and empty suburban roads were his only company. At this time of the night, most windows in the houses were dark and empty.

Foxy kicks a stone down the sidewalk, until he finally finds a large iron gate. A brick wall surrounded the premises's perimeter. "This has gotta be something important...the university, maybe?" he says out loud. Foxy crosses the street, no longer bothering to check the cars, to examine how the gate would open. It was locked as he tried to push it. He spots a padlock in the center, holding the two gates together. Could he use his exploit now? Would it even do anything?

Foxy sets down his things, leans against the brick wall and focuses on trying to sleep. Sleep mode was kicking in, and he began to focus energy to his hands. Electricity soon began to flow in his wiring. It DID work, even without Marionette. He touches the padlock with a quick tap. The whole thing burst with electricity, shaking the iron. The chains binding the gate snapped and fell to Foxy's feet.

"Those must be old..." he mumbles, slowly pushing the creaky gates open. Foxy walks up the grand stone stairs, seeing if he could enter the building without being disturbed. Much to his surprise, he could. The floor was carpeted, and very few lights were on. He followed the sign that said "DORMITORIES" and continued down it undisturbed.

There was an eerie silence to the building. Down the middle of the hallway, he stopped. "How do I know which one had Mangle in it?" he whispers to himself, looking down the seemingly eternal corridor of dorms to check. He imagined there would be many more to observe upstairs, as he saw another set of stairs. How was he supposed to know anything?

He had to see if there was something to contact the entire school, something he could use to tell the whole establishment.

Suddenly, someone behind him spoke up. "Um, can I help you, young...man?" It was a man of authority, Foxy theorized. There was no way that he wasn't. He looked at Foxy with a somewhat disappointed glare, wondering why there was someone in a furry costume stalking the hallway at nearly midnight. "I believe the curfew has passed."

"Please, you have to understand, sir-"

"There's no exceptions to the student curfew and you should know that by now! Now, please tell me your name so that you may be promptly reported!" Foxy opens his mouth, but he comes to a realization. If the man had to ask for Foxy's name, that means the man didn't recognize him as part of the student body here. If he says he's from the outside, he'll get himself in trouble for invasion.

Soon, doors began to open, and students peek outside their doors to see what rabble-rouser was causing a ruckus this deep into the night. Foxy didn't know what to do or where to go. He didn't want to take a violent-break-in approach, as his original plan was to take a stealth trip. He had no choice no but to find his way to talk to safety. If someone knew about Mangle, surely they would know about Foxy the Pirate Fox, right?

"Well?" the man says fervently, obviously infuriated. Foxy had to say anything but that he wasn't part of the school.

"I'm...John..." he squeaks, trying to buy himself some thinking time.

"John, huh? Last name?"

Foxy had no choice. He burst into a sprint, heading to the direction opposite of the man.

"Hey, hey! Get back here!" Foxy look at the doors of the students that were open.

'Please, PLEASE recognize me, someone! Someone, ANYONE! Take me in!' Foxy pleads in his mind. He looks expectantly at each student, hoping that they would take him into the dorm and explain to the man why he was safe. Students were now awake, and Foxy had to use one of his "weapons" in his arsenal to hold the ma behind him back.

Taking out the spray bottle, he squirts it in his direction, the mist slowly getting into his eyes. He stops, putting his hands up to his eyes. "Agh...that's nothing..." Foxy drops the bottle, panicking. Now was the bleach's turn. Twisting the cap open with one hand motion, he dumps a load of bleach towards the man's face, immediately hitting his eyes and causing him to shriek.

Out of the corner of his eye, Foxy sees someone at the door beckoning him over quickly. "Come here! Foxy!" Foxy's ears perk up in hearing his name, and he instantly sets for the window of opportunity. The much younger man in the door takes him in and slowly closes the door behind him, locking it tight.

* * *

 **Foxy made it to a college dorm! Huzzah?**

 **I know this took much longer, and the quality wasn't what I initially hoped for, but it's out, and it's good enough for me.**

 **Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	17. Chapter 17: Execution

Stunned at his quick escape, Foxy looked at the humans that stood before him. "So...you guys...know me?" he says, slightly confused. One of them gives Foxy a devious smile.

"Yeah, we do." He arms himself with a baseball bat and smashes Foxy in the head, nearly cutting out his vision and temporarily disabling his electricity. Everyone else was laughing with him. The door clicked, indicating that it was locked. "And you should know us!" Someone spills beer all over Foxy's leg, and the teen with the baseball bat hits Foxy again, sending the robot crashing to the floor. The robot stands up to unlock the door, but the baseball bat comes down again and hits his left leg, the weak spot from the previous restaurant. Foxy winces at his nearly broken jaw hinge, but he looks back at the kid with a toothy grin.

This time, Foxy had had enough. Standing up slowly, he swings around and slashes his hook through his neck, causing blood to drip everywhere. Everyone had backed away from the fox, and was already dragging their friend away from the robot. Foxy gives them a devious grin of his own, cackling quietly to himself. Screams filled the room, and the rush haze came in again. Foxy got this haze when he was working in the fire, when everyone was in a panic. Time seemed to slow down for Foxy as everything around him whizzed by.

Foxy haphazardly wipes the blood off his hook and unlocks the door, letting the man earlier inside, where he stops and sees the scene.

Blood was everywhere; there was a splatter on the couch behind him, a little trail of drops dotting the tile floor and a small puddle congealing under him, to name a few spots. Some little parts of metal and fur that came from Foxy mixed in with that as well, but that wasn't a concern. The other guys were screaming for help. The man, who was with other adults, went and did their own thing, all panicking, just like the bite of '87. 'This must've been what Mangle had felt...' he thinks, his mind went a little hazy from the severe concussion he got from the baseball bat.

A few minutes passed as screaming ensued within the room. One of the guys picked up the baseball bat and held it up protectively, expecting Foxy to lash out again, but the robot just stood there. One was on the phone, shouting with fear. Others tried to administer first aid by stopping the bleeding.

As paramedics rush past the Foxy to treat the guy he had slashed, Foxy wondered why he had hit him. Did they know Foxy? Did they actually have Mangle with them? Did they have Mangle and simply did not like her counterpart? Everything was confusing to Foxy, and being pulled by something away from the room was not making it any better.

Foxy didn't care, he didn't even notice the two policemen holding him back. They handcuffed him, which was a strange feeling, Foxy thought. Struggling against the tension of the chain, one of the police officers frowned and said in a raised voice, "No use fightin' back, kid! Only'll land ya in more trouble!" Although he was restrained, the two officers still had a significantly difficult time trying to get Foxy to move. After a minute of awkward struggling, Foxy submits reluctantly and follows the two down the halls.

Dorm doors were opened as they witnessed the scene. The police were taking Foxy somewhere, but his mind was in a mental fog. He passes the confused and slightly scared look of the teens, watching from the comfort of their dorm rooms. Eventually, his senses returned, and the first that came out of it was, 'Did I just murder someone?'

Feeling a little dazed, he stuttered in his step a little. He felt shocked and silent, but at the same time, unfazed. It didn't seem like much, just one measly human against his metal hook. But it was for self-defense, wasn't it? The attack wasn't in vain.

After a surprisingly longer than usual walk to the gates, Foxy was put in the back seat of a police car.

Foxy sat at the back of the seat, handcuffed with blood dripping from his hook. There was so much going on around him: lights flashed, sirens blared, the ambulance passes beside them. It was new to Foxy, and it even made him a little dizzy. 'How do humans handle all this stress?' he muses, hearing the crackles of walkie-talkies in the front of the car. Buildings and streetlights flashed by as they sped their way through town. Foxy could feel coagulate on his hook. All he could think of was how he could've done things without killing the guy. Maybe he could've negotiated peacefully, or knock the bat out of his hand.

But it was over now. Foxy had made his choice; it was too late.

* * *

He was taken to a jail cell, after yet another long walk through the complex of the police department (which he had passed before on the way to the university), he was left there. The bars closed, and he was left by himself.

No one was around him, and Foxy only heard the dripping of the blood left on his hook, which hadn't dried yet.

 _Drip, drop_

The sound was almost hypnotic, echoing through the halls in barely detectable rhythms. It still brought him to think: He had actually _killed_ a person, had he? For Mangle? Foxy had never thought of it so seriously before. There were what, a million humans? A billion? He couldn't remember the number. What difference did ONE less human make on the rest of humanity?

Foxy pondered this for a while until he caught a glimpse of Golden Freddy in the corner of his eyes. "Freddy..." he stutters.

"Yes, I saw what you did Foxy, and, before you apologize, I want to tell you that what you did was worth it for you," Golden Freddy answered Foxy's question before Foxy even had a chance to open the hinge of his jaw. "Now, don't get me wrong, killing isn't...ideal..."

'At least I'm not the only taking this lightly...' Foxy sighs.

"But, what you did do was make it easier for someone to get Mangle's parts. Lucky for you, that room you went into were filled with Fazbear fans, just not in the positive, way...Anyways, I followed you the whole time, without that pesky puppet, and found that they were there. Don't worry, I'll send someone to get them." Foxy tilts his head. "Don't worry, I'll think of a plan. I would congratulate you for this, but yet again, you killed someone for it...good job anyways."

Golden Freddy fades, leaving Foxy alone with his thoughts again.

* * *

Foxy's ears twitch at the sounds of his prison bars parting. It was morning again, and Foxy had taken a light doze; not deep enough to beset a dream. "Get up," a stern voice commanded. Foxy's eyes open slowly, his systems booting right behind it. "Are you going to eat?"

Foxy shakes his head. "I'm a robot...sir,.I can't eat..." he looks up and sees a police officer with two guards beside him. "Well, if you want your last meal, you better ask for it now."

Last meal?

"Get. Up." Foxy jumps to his feet, standing a few inches taller than the guards and the police officer. "So, you're going to die hungry? Very well then."

Foxy still couldn't understand how the officer didn't get he was a robot. It wasn't hard. "Follow me." The four of them walk down the corridor, not knowing where Foxy was being led to. He felt a little tense as a result. "You know, you're not the one in big trouble here," the guard begins, turning a corner and heading down another hallway. "Your boss...Nathaniel...he's the one being reprimanded. He doesn't want to risk another big deal, so, we're puttin' you to sleep."

Foxy sighs, not at all relieved with knowing what was to happen to him. "I never even got a chance to talk to Mangle..." he whispers, but no one hears him. At the end of the hallway was an execution chamber. Glass windows sat beside the door, and Foxy stares into the room as the police officer accesses it via keypad. The lock clicks, and the door unlocks.

There wasn't much, just a few chairs on the walls to the left and right. A table sat in the middle, with a few straps to hold the limbs down. There was even a headrest on it. The wall was made of big bricks, and it was simply painted over with a dull blue. Foxy exhales dolefully. There was nothing cheerful about the room anyways.

Foxy couldn't believe how he was to die. Not in beautiful rapture, not in peaceful serenity, but by execution. Foxy frowns when he was asked to sit on the lethal injection table. His legs swung on the edge, as they discussed how to properly shut down Foxy. A toolbox was brought in soon, and they began to unscrew his control panel. Foxy was furious, and his mind was unfurling with rage he had balled up before, only thinking about Mangle, and how he let her down. Phantom Mangle will never see a new future, Mangle will never be able to live again, and that was all because of Foxy. All because he couldn't get there without making a mess of things.

"Alright, we're undoing your battery springs in one minute. Anything you wanna say?" Foxy shakes his head, staying silent. The officer counts down, starting from sixty. Foxy didn't know WHAT to say. He was speechless. All he wanted was to bring Mangle to a rest and let her live again, but apparently, that won't ever happen. 'It's not fair...' he thinks, shifting in his spot. He had done EVERYTHING he could have done in his power, only to have it all go to waste, and lead it to his death.

The guards stood back defensively, as if they were expecting to burst out and kill everyone on the spot, but Foxy refused. It took him every ounce of his strength to calm himself from the temptation.

The officer reached the ten second mark, and he was counting down single digits now.

"I would rather die a meaningful death, than live a meaningless life..." he mumbles.

 _"Three...two...one..."_

* * *

 **Sorry this took FOREVER. I made it SUPER LONG.**

 **(lel dat's wat she sed)**

 **I'll try ACTUALLY working on the story now! Writer's block is killing me again, and I'm not just using that as an excuse. I really do wish to finish this story and _make it good_ for once, like its predecessor, but it isn't working out for me so far.**

 **Hopefully things'll look up soon? :\**

 **Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	18. Chapter 18: Rescue

_After all I did...do you still love me?_

* * *

Chica walks around the Dining Hall, pacing in front of Show Stage. Bonnie was tuning his electrical guitar again while Freddy ruminated on what could've happened to Foxy. Bonnie couldn't have cared any less, like the usual.

"What did the boss say?" Chica says worriedly, pacing faster and putting her fingers to her mouth with anxiety. "Did he have anything to report about Foxy?"

Freddy shakes his head, a doleful but thoughtful expression was plastered to his face. "Yes...actually..." Chica stops mid-step, looking hopefully at Freddy.

"Well?"

"They...pulled the plug..." Freddy looks down. "He's done." Chica gasps incredulously. Bonnie's eyebrows raised for a second, eyes still fixated on the guitar.

"He wasn't being used anyways..." the bunny mumbles under his breath.

"They're blaming quite a bit of it on the boss, though. It strikes me that he was still executed."

"Well...did they find out why?" Chica says, tears forming in her eyes.

"Not much evidence on the motive. The boss hadn't said anything but that Foxy was getting executed." The shaking of the keys could be heard outside, signalling that Mike was entering.

"So...are we getting closed down?" Freddy shrugs, unable to look at Chica directly. Even though it really wasn't, Freddy had a nagging feeling that it really was his fault in all of this, that he was responsible for the death of the university teen and Foxy.

Chica shakes her head and makes her way down the Supply Closet to clear her thoughts. She plops herself down, back to the wall. Not only was it Foxy's disappearance that had stressed her, but it was also the spirit taking over her. That one night when she lost all control of herself. She didn't remember much of it, but she remembered exiting the mental state with indescribable confusion. She found herself in the middle of a mess of kitchen tools. Utensils were sprawled all over the floor, and her left leg hurt like crazy.

At first, she had thought she had gone insane, but the more she talked to people about it, the more she realized it was something else. It wasn't in her power. That occasion began with the chat with Foxy. Chica was about to respond with a gleeful yes, but, before long, she lost her vision, and that's when the mysterious episode happened. When she started to regain her vision, she struggled to control her own limbs, and, in the process, knocking over everything that could be knocked over.

Luckily, they hadn't damaged any appliances, but it took an hour to clean up and rearrange her mess. 'Oh no, it better not happen again...not when the children are around...' she thinks. The robotic chicken looks up, and scrambles backwards in shock. In front of her was the lifeless ghost of Golden Freddy.

"Chica..." he says in his distorted voice. As a robot, it didn't come as odd, but it certainly struck her with fear. Despite his gentle command, Chica shook with fear, and she took breaths in short, little gasps. This was impossible; this couldn't be the real Golden Freddy. This had to be a prank! "Please, don't be afraid."

How did he expect her to not be afraid?! It took almost everything within Chica's power to not scream out in fear.

"I'm not here to harm you. I wanted to tell you something."

'This better be good...' Chica groans, balling herself up in the corner of the supply closet.

"I took control of you that night. The one you have your mind so wrapped up on." Chica stops shivering and stares at the sockets of the suit. "I was the spirit that overtook you. If he had brought something from the kitchen, the outcome would not be what it is right now." Chica glares, feeling more empowered than the ghost. Although doubtful, she was sure that her impudence would have some effect in scaring him off.

"Yeah, having them EXECUTE Foxy? They took out his battery because...because he was caught! He was defending himself!"

"And why do you think that?" Chica presses on. She wasn't even sure about her last supporting detail.

"I...I..." she fades into silence, avoiding eye contact from the yellow bear.

"Because he didn't have the weaponry to kill all of them. If he had used something like a pan, which, believe it or not, would be more effective taking out the others AND defending from the baseball bat...well, he would have killed them all..." Golden Freddy explains. Chica stops mid-breath.

"How do you...how do you know all of this?" she asks cautiously. She was undecided on whether or not the bear was to be trusted or not.

"I watched it all in the future. And if I hadn't forced you to say no, then that would have happened. Foxy would have been electrocuted by water and irreversibly shut down. At least with this outcome, I have a plan," he says. "I need you to go and get the battery for Foxy, and put him back together."

"But how-"

"I'll take control. Don't worry. You'll be fine. Take the blame for me if you end up horribly." Chica felt as if she didn't have much of a choice. But she stops, questioning the ghost one more time.

"Wait a minute...why would Foxy be over there in the first place? What was he doing there?" Golden Freddy smiles, taking Chica aback with the sudden movement of the seemingly inanimate object.

"He was...doing a mission of his own. I told him where the pieces of Mangle were...and, he decided to do it. He actually went out in search for Mangle's parts. I'd say it was an act of valiance." '

'And you would be right' Chica thinks. She was impressed with how much Foxy really cared about his partner in crime. Even with what she had in the kitchen, and most of her prior knowledge about human behavior, Chica would never had built up the courage to unleash such violence for someone else's parts.

"So...what about Mangle?" Chica thinks. Golden Freddy smiles even wider. "If Foxy failed, who's going to pick her up?"

"I have someone else in mind." The bear's smile was one of gentleness and sincerity. Chica believed everything he said, even though he was always regarded as the haunting spirit of every Fazbear's. No one knew why, but now Chica can proudly say that it was clearly not true. Perhaps, she was simply letting her guard down. "But for now, I'm trusting you to get Foxy back up and running. At midnight. Tomorrow. Be ready."

The ghost fades away, leaving Chica by herself in the closet again. She was sparking with excitement. Should she go and tell Freddy and Bonnie about the whole ordeal? Or would that be a bad idea? And what about Golden Freddy? He was always regarded as the ghost to never trust. Should she trust him now?

Chica decided to stay where she was at, letting her stew of thoughts mix for a bit before settling.

* * *

Freddy leans his back against the female restrooms, leaning out of the doorway every once in a while to see if anyone was walking down the restroom hall to find him. It was a weird habit that he got himself into, and it wasn't something recent either. He never figured out if it was something in his coding, but every time he gets a chance, he takes it. The female restrooms always appealed to him, and also seemed to pass down to Toy Freddy in the old restaurant.

Suddenly, Freddy hears something on the other side of the bathroom.

He could've sworn that he had checked the doorway every minute. There's no way someone had come in before Freddy inhabited it. 'My territory...' he thinks, slowly making his way past the sinks. 'Must be a rat or something...'

A kind of mumbling behind him caught his attention. It was familiar...something he had heard many times before, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Hello, Freddy..." a low voice said behind him. It caught the brown bear by surprise, and he held onto his hat as he jumps back.

"G-Gold..."

"Please, Freddy. I'm not here to harm you. I'm here to tell you about something," Golden Freddy begins. Freddy continues to stare in shock, not caring that someone caught him with his strange interest. "I'm...not really sure if you're quite ready for it, but that doesn't matter at the moment. What does matter, is that you know what's going to happen. I'm going to take control of you, and I will guide you to the nearest university, and finish what Foxy had left unfinished."

Freddy was speechless. HE was entitled to a mission? Of all people?

"What are you...I...I don't think I should-"

"Don't fret. I've practiced taking control of you guys..." Golden Freddy gives a sheepish laugh. "But I know how to do it well, and I believe you'll make for a good trooper. Better than Bonnie, at least." Freddy was frozen, but he wasn't going to move anyways. He was going to have SOMEONE ELSE do the moving? How did that even work? Was he going to be able to see it? Would it hurt? He had only met the guy tonight, despite Goldie being around him all throughout these years. Maybe Freddy should leave it to someone else. Maybe Bonnie, if he managed to care enough. Was Chica doing this too?

"Alright...that's fine...I guess..."

"Midnight. Tomorrow."

And with that, Golden Freddy fades from view, returning Freddy back to his territory.

* * *

 **ADVENTURE TIME!  
(Adventure Time is a trademark to Cartoon Network. DWalkthroughGuy or is not affiliated or associated with Cartoon Network in any way, shape or form.)**

 **Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	19. Chapter 19: Clocks

_Do you remember me?_

* * *

The last of the kids and parents leave the double glass doors, and the animatronics were already done cleaning up the place. Bonnie was off "talking to Mike because this place is boring", and the rest of the Fazbear band, Chica and Freddy, sat at the edge of Show Stage, looking nervously at the ground together. They both knew what was going to each other, they just didn't know how. Whenever they would encounter one of those "episodes" where they would lose control of their own bodies, they would barely remember anything at all.

Freddy sighs, glancing up at the ticking clock. 10:12. It was a wonder why humans let their children stay here for that long.

"So?" Chica whispers. Freddy turns his head towards her.

"So?"

"Any last words?" she jokes, giving a heartbreakingly weak laugh. The two weren't only nervous; they were scared. They were absolutely horrified of what was going to happen. They knew that, regardless of who controlled them, this might be their last night, and it was in their minds all day. Bonnie's constant attitude problem didn't help, and neither did the kids. All of last night and all of today, the two robots were chilled to the endoskeleton.

Freddy lets out another sigh, longer this time.

"I just wish I could help Foxy. Not being controlled, but also knowing what to do. What if-...what if Golden Freddy screws up? Then what? We'll be shut down and thrown in the trash just like Foxy!" Chica brings her hand to her mouth, biting the tips of the four fingers.

"But we can't stop him. I don't know whether or not to trust him..." Chica squeaks. They turn and look at each other in the eye. "He's more powerful than we'll ever be." For once all day, Freddy flashes a sincere smile, his expression softening. It was like a candle in a foggy night, in Chica's mind.

"That doesn't mean we have each other. We'll stick together. We always have. We don't need Bonnie. He'll be fine on his own, but we need to help someone else, someone we really care about." The chicken smiles. At least Freddy put it in a way that made her want to be controlled. "We'll be fine, Chica. I promise."

He holds out his hand, and they both hold on to each other. That is, until midnight strikes.

"Here it is..." Chica whispers. 12:00. Right on the dot.

They look up expectantly, and Chica holds Freddy's hand tight. There wasn't a single sound but the ticking of the clock. They couldn't even hear the conversation between Bonnie and Mike; that is, if Bonnie was ACTUALLY talking to him.

A minute passes. Then another. Then another. The air was thick with tensity.

Golden Freddy materializes in front of them, causing Chica's grip to crush Freddy.

"Well, I see you two are ready?" They both gulp and glance at each other one more time. "Don't worry, I'll take perfect care of you. You guys will come out unharmed. Promise!" They smile at each other.

"I'm glad I can spend that hour with you, Freddy." Freddy glows brick red.

"Well, yeah, but..."

"You're a great leader..." Chica adds, hoping that she didn't add the wrong impression.

"Oh...th-thanks..." Both extend one hand forward for Golden Freddy.

"This is going to be tough guys. I have to alternate between you two, so this might be a long haul. If you wake up in some crazy situation, that's okay. Don't move or do anything when you do. That might mess up my tempo. Got it?" The two nod, their hands still outstretched. "Great. Here goes..." They shut their eyes tightly as Golden Freddy puts his left hand on Chica's and his right hand on Freddy's.

A small buzz came, and everything went black.

* * *

Golden Freddy opens Chica's eyes, taking in her visionary sensors. He tests her limbs, her vision, and her soul, just to make sure that she wasn't lost forever in the Dreamworld. In there, she would be with Foxy, so that should keep her company.

"Let's get moving..." Golden Freddy whispers. He hopes that Chica could fit through the vent like Foxy had. Goldie didn't have the magical capability of shrinking anyone, and there was no way in hell would he ever ask Marionette for any help with a spell.

After a long haul (and about half an hour squeezing through the vents), Chica makes it over to the Police Department. The city wasn't bad, but it didn't feel safe, either. People were defensively posed, almost ready to pounce at the robot at any given moment. The pollution filled Chica's olfactory sensors, and it seemed like it always smelled of smoke. Even with the streetlights, it was surprisingly dark. Loud noises were everywhere, and cars of all kinds sped by, making one wrong step a certain tragedy.

A woman walks an obvious six feet away from Chica. "Ain'tcha that chicken from tha pizza place with tha murderer fox?" the young lady said. She had to be in her late teenage years. Golden Freddy felt like an outcast out here, and he was afraid that he would have to pay for that real soon.

Golden Freddy, feeling that Chica was definitely too weak to actually enter the police department, sat her down against a brick wall in between buildings. It wasn't a tight squeeze, but it was remote enough to be called safe. Or, that's what he hoped it was, at least. Before leaving and returning Chica's soul, he hoped that he had enough time to take care of Freddy's job.

The clock in Chica's computer read 2:45:01. How could it have taken nearly three hours to get to the Police Department? Golden Freddy also had to get Freddy going and return HIM to the restaurant on time as well. The yellow bear needed even MORE time to invest in reviving Foxy and sneaking out of the Police Department. Unfortunately for the ghost, Golden Freddy didn't have anything in his power to slow down time, or even make the robots go faster.

Golden Freddy curses at the long wait, returns Chica's soul back to her body, and teleports back to Freddy Fazbear's for Freddy's turn. Moving him was much smoother, and with common knowledge on how to work the Supply Closet vent, he makes it out of the restaurant in only ten minutes. If Bonnie WAS distracting Mike, maybe the human wouldn't report the strange behavior. 'We'll just pray for now...' he thinks, walking out on the cold November night.

* * *

 _She looks down from above, still trapped within the strings she had unwillingly called home. 'Please, Goldie...save him!' she cries._

 _"So you are on the bear's side?" the same grinding voice screeched like nails on a chalkboard. "Why? What did HE do for you?" A tear drops from her face as she looks down in shame. "What is it that I haven't done for you? Must you need MORE from me?!" She lets out a quiet sob as she shakes her head no._

 _"I never needed anything from you!" she replies, still avoiding eye contact from him. "I-"_

 _"YOU'RE supposed to be doing your part! I did what you wanted, I saved you, and you're still not happy?" he sighs in exasperation._

 _"I'd rather have him live than me..."_

* * *

 **Spoopy mystery dialogue is spoopy**

 **Merci quande meme!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	20. Chapter 20: Mistakes

_Do you know who I am?_

* * *

Freddy opens his eyes, finding his body slumped over in a cramped, dark space. The first smell that hit him was the strong scent of mothballs. A coat hangs in his face, and he smacks it away. Was this the university like Golden Freddy had previously mentioned? Was it all over now? The bear slaps the top of his head only to find his top hat missing. He gasps. Why was he here, and where was his beloved hat?

He shifts in his spot, but stops when he remembers that Golden Freddy had told him to stay still. He wasn't quite sure if he should or shouldn't. What if Freddy WAS in trouble? He might be able to book it while he can before anyone catches him within the supposed closet. Sliding up so his back was parallel to the wall, he sighs. But he stops mid-breath. There was a stirring outside. Footsteps pattered on carpet. It wasn't thunderous; it was light. The sound of the steady movement continued to clamor closer to him. Perhaps it was a baby, or younger child.

Then they shuffle the other direction. Exhaling silently in relief, Freddy notices that the door was slightly open. It wasn't closed, but he couldn't see anything out of it. Who could be up this late? Checking his system clock, he finds that the time is 3:27:45. And, most importantly, WHERE WAS GOLDEN FREDDY?!

* * *

Chica puts one sluggish foot in front of the other, making her way past the empty and silent storage halls. Golden Freddy worried and worried about her power. If the battery were to suddenly die on her, it would be catastrophic; the storage was not a place of long silence. Every once in a while, fifteen minutes at maximum, someone would enter it, either to pass through or to collect something from within. After Golden Freddy had accessed the keypad code from spying on a guard (as a ghost), he managed to input the digits before passing out.

He moved Chica to a bunch of boxes in a musty corner, and he sat her there to recharge while he went to check on Freddy.

Now was Chica's turn again, and that quick nap wasn't that helpful. Only 2% of her power had recovered, and that clearly was not enough for...anything! Golden Freddy did have a very quick time limit. There wasn't much time for any sitting down at all. Maybe if Goldie found another spot to hide in while he took over Freddy, Chica could recharge for a while, a LONG while.

Perhaps they had thrown Foxy in the storage room for a while, like a purgatory, before his true fate. It was questionable, but maybe he was kept within the building, where he wouldn't be hit with rain and potential water damage. Golden Freddy scans the room with Chica's remaining power. The battery was threatening to give out at any moment. Over to the left, Golden Freddy spots a fuse box mounted on the wall, with three pipes most likely carrying wires coming out of it.

Sighing, Golden Freddy had an insane idea which he hoped would prove to be somewhat useful. He waddles to the device, and swiftly unlocks Chica's control panel. Grabbing one of the pipes proved to be difficult, but breaking it was not. Golden Freddy was surprised that Chica was able to break the plastic pipe with such ease, and, when he did, a prominent naked wire was cut. Sparks flew, signaling that the electrical signal was strong. Goldie smiles, turning his back to the wall. He would do anything to save himself from a blackout, even if it was nothing like how batteries worked or charged.

'No matter now...' Goldie thinks, shoving the control panel to the open wire.

A loud buzz rang through his body, and everything went black. Again.

* * *

Back to Freddy at the university, Goldie was surprised that he hadn't been caught by anyone. Seeing how humans usually changed their clothes everyday, it made sense that they would come to the closet often. Freddy had shifted quite a bit in his spot; it was also quite a surprise to see that he hadn't been caught moving either.

He widens the closet door slightly. Fortunately for him, the hinges weren't squeaky. So, he opens it just a bit more. Even though he didn't hear anything outside the door, there might be humans idly lying around watching television. However, the yellow bear was confident that he could deal with any problem the people threw at him. He looks out at the room, which was surprisingly silent. Maybe this was his chance.

He patters through the carpet to the bottom of one of the beds, where he knew the parts were. Of course, no one was sleeping on the bed, as the dorm is still considered a crime scene, but being cautious never hurts.

Reaching the box, Freddy pulls it out and opens the lid, making sure it really was the parts. 'That looks about right...' he wonders, closing the lid. He rises up to a crouching position. At least the floorboards beneath the carpet didn't creak. In fact, nothing did in the house.

But stable floorboards won't be the only thing Freddy needs to get out of there safely. He needs to walk down the whole hallway, past the entrance lockers, then through the glass doors, down the pathway, out the gates, through the streets and back at the restaurant. But that might take a while, that and Chica's return. She hadn't even found Foxy yet!

Golden Freddy puts on his game face, prepared to take this as a challenge to his magical arsenal. His array of spells was rather minor, despite having a long experience with magic as a phantom being. It was a surprise he hadn't learned too many of them either. Sometimes, he was even jealous of Marionette, whatever the puppet was doing.

Murmuring a spell he learned after his decommissioning, which was taught by his older brother, Springtrap, and his eldest brother, Fredbear. Since the creation of Fredbear's Diner, Fredbear had always been the first for a long time. Then ehen the patent of springlock suits were passed, Springtrap was made, along with many other prototypes. Not long after was the birth of Golden Freddy, and his mass production. Of course, there were only three originals, and only those had the true souls, the ones with true sentience and self-consciousness. Those three were the only ones that knew how to work magic, something Fredbear passed down to his brothers.

All of his spells were from either of them, and, because he never practiced too often, he had gotten pretty rusty. Now he had to use one of Fredbear's most powerful spells that Goldie knew.

After he finished the incantation, he looked around the surrounding environment. A bird in the distance flapped tirelessly in the darkness. A minute passes, and Golden Freddy, not Freddy, grew out of breath. He felt as if his chest was being pressed down. The bird in the distance slows down, but stays airborne. Soon after, the bird is completely frozen, as is everything else around him: grass, tree leaves, even the flicker of the streetlights were now frozen in time.

It was an exhausting spell that only affected a small radius of the universe around him, but time itself all over the universe slows down with it. It's just that everything that isn't in the radius has no slowdown. It was a spell that, told many times from Fredbear, was reserved only for absolute emergencies. If the world moves faster than time itself, it could end in catastrophe quickly.

Not only did it take that much power to uphold the time stopper, but Golden Freddy was also controlling Freddy. On top of that, he was keeping Freddy's soul in the Dreamworld. Although it only added to a total of three magical events, it still drained energy from Golden Freddy excessively.

The time spell slowed time significantly for everything within the radius, that is, except for Freddy and Golden Freddy. Although it felt like an hour, time had only moved a mere femtosecond. Freddy had made it to the pizzeria with the box, safe and sound. Even after that, Golden Freddy had conjured up enough magical energy to switch to the chicken robot in the Police Department.

He releases the time spell, wondering if the fuse box was the life or death of Chica.

* * *

 _More tears roll down her cheek as his arms wrap around her like sticks on a snowman. It didn't feel right. It never did. She had wanted to do it so badly; she said yes immediately without thinking. Only then, the moment she said yes, did she realize how bad the consequences of her choice really were._

 _Now she knows she'll never get what she truly wanted._

 _'I was stupid...' she always tells herself. 'I should never have agreed. I dug my own grave. Please...forgive me...'_

 _He smiles, hugging her longingly in his arms, oblivious to her suffering. This was his wish, and it was granted. "You don't know how much I wanted this."_

* * *

 **Vague and spoopy mystery dialogue is vague and spoopy.**

 **Thanks anyways!**

 **-DWalkthroughGuy**


	21. Chapter 21: Oak

Golden Freddy finds himself within Chica's consciousness.

He tried opening his eyes, but he couldn't. The eyelids refused to pry open. Then he realized:

The main power system was out. All that was left functioning was Chica's internal computers. Turns out the battery was way past 100%, and the battery was shocked. Everything felt hot, but Goldie knew that it wasn't the air around him, it was Chica's own skeletal system burning. He freaks out as he imagines if Chica ignited.

Although the internal computer system was all mental, it didn't provide much about the situation. It's 3:29:10, the battery is overloaded (but 100%), the internal temperature is approximately 104° F (way too hot for an animatronic like her), and the fan was clocking overtime. The temperature around Chica was pretty much immeasurable at this point, as it was overridden by the heat irradiating off of _her._

Goldie decided to cool off a bit, slowing time around him as he did. He repeated the same process, that was not only exhausting, but tedious. After the temperature lowered down to 72°, an acceptable, tolerable, but still hot level, Golden Freddy forces Chica's systems to utilize her physical mechanisms.

The vision was blurry and choppy, and so were the auditory sensors on both sides of her head. It was hard to pinpoint whether if the malfunctioning was the result of the overheating or the overcharging of the battery.

'Well, at least I won't have to worry about low batteries' Goldie thinks. He stands up, looking around for any sign of Foxy, now that he can move again. Her movements were jerky and uncontrollable at times, making mobility that much harder. Something sparked from within, causing the left eye to glitch out momentarily. It wasn't clear, but Goldie could've sworn that someone was nearing the storage area.

Someone was barking orders at an employee, and the commands echo throughout Chica's endoskeleton; enough for her to determine the words via vibration. Golden Freddy shuffles Chica over to a wall. There wasn't a single place to hide in. The pile of boxes would take too much time to hide within, so the best plan that Goldie had was to blend in with Chica's surroundings: being junk. He clunks her down on the floor, and right on time too. The employee was hauling something over his shoulder.

* * *

 **Back at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza...**

As Freddy wakes up from Golden Freddy's control, his first thought was the pain on his foot. It ached, probably from the long walk and the constant running. He looks around, only to see that he was in the corner of Show Stage. He didn't get to experience much of the hunt but that intermission in the university closet. It was like waking up in a bad dream, then waking up back again at the pizzeria.

At least he was able to help Foxy, or Mangle, somewhat. Looking down at the cardboard box of parts, he immediately gets to opening it. There wasn't even any tape sealing the lids shut! 'Easiest heist I've ever seen' he thinks, taking out the secured bubblewrap. The package was tightly wrapped with the stuff, even if it was just for metal parts. The box was also small for holding pieces.

The bear unwraps it slowly, immediately occurring to him that he had no top hat. He was DEFINITELY discussing this with Golden Freddy, and he had better get one before 6 AM, or Freddy (and Goldie) would be in REAL trouble.

The bubblewrap was getting exceptionally tedious to unfold. Even if it was rolled up like a blanket, it was taking ages. Surely the contents of Mangle weren't this compressed, were they? As he finally got to the homestretch, Freddy holds the packaging material above his head, letting the rest of it unravel. Inside was another box, but with wires coming out of it. He had seen it before, and it filled him with fear the moment it plonked down on the floor.

"BOMB!" he yells, and the said explosive detonates, right in his face.

* * *

The employee carrying the heavy load sets the robot down (it was hard to distinguish the gender of both robot and employee) on some boxes, eagerly leaving the room. They obviously didn't want to work here.

That didn't matter to Golden Freddy, because even with his horrible vision, he could see the outlines of Foxy. The maroon fox was lying helplessly, completely turned off. 'Now for the battery...' Golden Freddy sends Chica's arms searching on the ground, hoping that her hands hit something useful.

The only problem with the oversensitive touch was that anything could be mistaken for something else. Even small hairs floating in the air can be easily detected; the touch sensors are the only systems that seem to have some functionality. It was going to be difficult making her way through the town in this state of disrepair.

But she wouldn't have to worry about that yet. The battery was nowhere near Foxy, and if there was one other place that they would have stored a battery it would most likely be a closet. The battery was no ordinary set of D Cells. It was much like a small car battery, with two cables that made the circuit. It wasn't hard to start one, but it was going to be a challenge trying to find one. Where in a police department would they keep car batteries? The brand of battery that all of the animatronics used were very similar, and it recharged over time if they went into sleep mode.

If the battery was in the storage area, it would be near Foxy, and because it wasn't there, it had to be deeper within the facility. But where to begin? Golden Freddy doesn't know much about the area, and it would be even harder to explore AND maneuver Chica at the same time. Maybe the easy way would just be to ask someone.

But he couldn't go as Chica. Golden Freddy thought about it, and, considering the time, thought it was his last resort.

He exits Chica, making sure to leave her across from Foxy, and went out as a ghost. 'Maybe this'll work...' he thinks, flying through the door of the storage area.

Through the narrow corridor, he spots a frail fellow with a police uniform that was one size too big for him. Seeing him as a good target, Golden Freddy flies over to him (making sure he was still invisible) and tries the same incantation he does on the robots.

After much struggling and reforming, Golden Freddy opens his eyes, but they weren't mechanical.

He controlled the human. It felt strange, and it took time to get used to. Humans had very different mechanisms. Firstly, they didn't have an internal computer clock, but from what he remembers, it was close to 3:30. Also something he noted was how smoothly movement was. He was much more used to the lanky, limited, clumsy, bidirectional movements of a robot's joints.

He felt something on the head. At the bottom of the hair follicle, at the surface of the scalp. There was an...irritation, as he put it. It felt weird, almost tickling even. He had to stop it. He didn't know what else to do but rub it. With something sharp. Fingernails.

Golden Freddy scratches the itch, and it was satisfying, even putting a little smile on his face. 'I could get used to this.' He thinks, scratching his head some more.

He walks up to another employee, who looked to have the same uniform, and tried to conjure up some words, but it was much different. He didn't know how human voiceboxes worked. Was there simply a new way of doing it, or did they not have a voicebox? 'That's silly, all humans have voiceboxes...' he thinks. Perhaps he could inhabit his mind, as Golden Freddy had seen Marionette do countless times with Foxy.

After yet another incantation, Golden Freddy perches in between the eyes of the employee. With his gentlest mental voice, Goldie says, "Hello, human. I am a ghost." He stops to think of something to say. "I am WITHIN your mind. Now, don't be scared, and don't scream for help. There will be nothing to do to kick me out. But, I am of no harm to you. I can simply talk to you mentally."

The human stayed silent and simply swallowed, not sure what to do himself. He was absolutely frozen in shock. 'Guess is he's never probably ever encountered a ghost, hasn't he?' That surprised Goldie a bit. Weren't humans ALL about ghosts? They were the ones to first observe them, but they never actually learned to harness their power. It was a little strange to think about it.

"I want you to find Foxy's battery," he says. The worker was puzzled. Foxy? The robot that they had executed yesterday? The employee, too wrapped up about the fact that he was being told this, and essentially being hijacked, to care about what he was doing as a result of his demands. Of course, Goldie meant well. He wouldn't hurt the employee if he disobeyed for a minute. First encounters were one of the many things that Golden Freddy had gotten used to as a ghost.

After a mildly tedious walk through very empty hallways with occasionally flickering fluorescent lights, they finally made it to a door, simply labeled ELECTRONIC STORAGE. A red slashed circle with a cigarette in the middle signaled that no smoking was allowed, even though the symbol was practically everywhere.

The man walks in the dark room after inputting the access code and flicks on the light switch. In the room was a shelf of batteries and some computers that were left unused. The PD looked so much smaller on the outside; how did they have so much extra space that they decided to make a room entirely for electronic devices? And why didn't they put Foxy here?

It didn't matter anyways, now that they were already there. The man walks into a corner of the room, right between where two shelves met. The battery sat there with a handwritten tag in front of it, saying "ROBOT BATTERY. DESIGNATED. D CLASS. DO NOT TOUCH!". All the devices were separated three inches from each other, and the next shelf was exactly six inches above the shelf below it. It was an elaborately measured room for a truly useless purpose.

"Now, I want you to walk over to Foxy and install this battery just as it was before you took it out..." Golden Freddy says, his voice more creepy than it was gentle.

"But...but...we drained all of the...power just in case...of...acid leakage..." Goldie shushes him, trying to calm him down a bit.

"Don't need to be afraid. It's okay. Just install it just as I told you, and I'll let you go. Oh, and make sure to cover my tracks, buddy." The man nods without hesitation, not knowing what Goldie would do if he was insubordinate.

Taking the battery from its designated spot, the man walks back to the corridor all the way to the storage room. Golden Freddy looks over to where Foxy was before, and there he was, still sitting down. On the other side of the wall...

Chica was missing.

* * *

 _"How did the mission go?" the leader asks, sounding professional. His scout smiles, pleased with himself. He drops the box at the leader's feet._

 _"It went well. Mission success. No discussion necessary." The leader nods, returning a smile. The scout looks off at the tree in the distance. It was a lone, but grand, oak tree. She sat on one of the branches, looking down pitifully. At first glance, it looked like she was pouting, but after closer observance, one could see that her expression was full of sorrow and self-pity. "If you don't mind me asking, sir, what seems to be the matter with her?" the scout pointing the oak._

 _The leader turns back and sighs. "I did everything that she wanted from me. I liberated her! But...she still isn't happy. She wants someone else. Look around yourself: It's springtime! The flowers are blooming, the grass is dark green, the sky is blue! It isn't like this down there! What can HE provide for you? I've loved her and cared for her and done everything in my power to..._ _What more does she want?"_

 _A silence falls on them as a fluffy cumulus cloud floats above the fray, not a care in the world._

 _The scout nods in understanding. He clears his throat and readjusts his bowtie. Seeing as he was upset, he decides to not converse any further. The leader's temper is not one to test. "Am I...excused, sir?" The leader nods._

 _"Yes, yes. Meeting adjourned. Good job, soldier." He puts both hands in his face, once the scout had reentered the forest. "How have I wromged you, sweetheart? Please, tell me! I'll do it to make you happy...just please..." The leader could feel a tear come on. He had wished so badly of this, and he's working overtime to keep it a reality._

 _"Don't take this from me..."_

* * *

 **Clue-giving, vague and spoopy mystery dialogue is spoopy, vague and clue-giving.**

 **Sorry if you got bored. I really didn't mean for it to be so long.**

 **Thanks anyways!**

 **-DWalkthroughGuy**


	22. Chapter 22: Return

Golden Freddy freezes in position as the man continues on, the battery in hand. What had happened to Chica?

The bear grew a little irritated. The moment he adds another block to the building, someone takes the one before it. Did someone take her? Was she thrown away outside? Maybe someone perpetrated her theft, and she was stolen!

Ridiculous. She had to be misplaced, was all. But if she was, Golden Freddy would have found her by then. He senses her signal, and it was definitely within the building. The man was obediently putting Foxy's latches onto the battery, just as Goldie had instructed him to. When he had finished, he stands up and sighs.

'What else do you want now, ghost?' he says in his mind.

"I want you to find Chica. The yellow chicken," Golden Freddy demands, darkly this time.

"You mean that duck that put out the power? Yeah, we contacted the restaurant again. She's getting reprimanded. You want ME to get her?" the man asks. In an ordinary circumstance, he would say yes without a doubt. Now, he was getting a little skeptical. Maybe this ghost was just abusing him with blackmail. "No way! Bring on what you got, little ghost!"

Golden Freddy frowns. "Just...get...the robot...and we'll all be fine. No questions asked." The man gulps, but shakes his head in nervous rebellion, like an innocent kid under peer pressure.

"There really isn't one around-"

"Think harder." Golden Freddy was getting impatient. "There was one here. She had a bib on. She's yellow and looks like a chicken." It took all of the strength of the man to not laugh.

"I'm sorry but I really haven't seen one around here before." Golden Freddy shakes his head, realizing it was too late. His mission was to get Foxy, and that was all. It was getting close to opening time, and he better get Foxy in the restaurant before he's caught by anyone trying to.

'I'll get her back...' he thinks. 'I'll have time tomorrow...'

"Alright, kid. Expect me midnight. I'll be back for the robot." Golden Freddy exits the human, which felt weird getting out just as it was coming in. Goldie enters Foxy. His system was operating normally, after a minute of the booting protocols to come online.

Foxy returns to the world, his eyes opening on Earth and not in the Dreamworld. "Foxy!" Goldie greets with genuine enthusiasm. "You're back! Were you in the Dreamworld?" Foxy, still accustoming himself in earth, says nothing. He nods wordlessly.

The man leaves the room, not wanting to do anything with the ghost ever again. 'Someone else better cover me...' he thinks. Slightly recovering from being from his body for a long time, Foxy clears his voicebox. It was a lot like waking up since being shut down in 1988, minus the rusting joints.

"Golden Freddy...what are you doing here?" Foxy asks, his voice filled with anxiety for some reason. He didn't care about being brought back in a storaege room. Detecting his panic, the ghost says with a gentle and comforting tone.

"It's okay, Foxy. We're in the storage of the Police Department. I'll get you back to Pirate Cove in no time! I've actually-"

"No, no, no! I have to go back! Back to the Dreamworld!" Golden Freddy stops, his smile dropping suddenly. What could the fox want from there?

'Must be too serious' he thinks. "Look, Foxy. We can fix all of that later-"

"You don't understand, Fred. I HAVE to go back! I have to finish what I started! You don't know what I saw there. There was...I...I saw Mangle! I...wanted...to talk to her..."

"Are you sure it wasn't Phantom Mangle? She hangs around in her usual oak tree pretty often in the forest." Foxy stops.

"No, it wasn't her. I can tell because...because she wasn't burnt. She wasn't blackened. It was...was so surreal!" Goldie, a bit disappointed, decided to say yes, even though he doubts the fox.

"But, before you go, I wanted to tell you I got-"

"Mangle's parts, I know. I saw. Great job...by the way..." Goldie frowns. All of that hard work, magic use and risk taking all for that? What was he, a servant? Goldie knows one thing, and that was to not be taken for granted.

"Hey, I worked hard for-"

"I know you did! And I thank you for that," Foxy says in an obviously artificial voice, trying to sound gratified. "But, I...I..."

"Go," Golden Freddy deadpans. It was also obvious that there wasn't a reason to have a conversation with Foxy anymore. Whatever it was up there wasn't the bear's problem. He'll just consider what he did a favor for Mangle, not for Foxy. "I have other work to attend to anyways..." Foxy nods eagerly and leaves his physical body, off to the spirit world.

Even though it did test his patience, Golden Freddy did wonder what it was up there that was so captivating. Now that the Marionette had taken over most of it, and is already a friend of Foxy, Golden Freddy knows that he shouldn't go back. Not now, not in this state.

Picking up Foxy's bare legs, he opens the exit, trudging back to the pizzeria.

* * *

Mike and Bonnie rush over to the bomb site. They both heard Freddy yelling before the explosion occurred, but they couldn't quite place what he had said. 'Did he say bomb?' Mike thinks, sprinting down West Hall alongside Bonnie.

The camera blew out from the blast, and even blacked out the entire place for a moment. Mike still has a hunch that Bonnie is not to be trusted, even with the robot's laid back and uncaring attitude. It was clear he only talked to him out of pure boredom, anyways. Did that still make him a potential threat?

"Oh...my..." Mike trails off as he puts his hand to the sides of his head. It was a disaster! He's being fired for sure! Without pay!

A thick white ash marked the explosion, stretching from Show Stage to a bit of the tables in the Dining Area. Props from the wall had fallen, and some of the posters had ripped. It was a miracle that a fire hadn't blown out; that was Mike's main concern. "Well, this looks rather ominous," Bonnie says in a nonchalant tone.

Mike slowly walks closer to the remains of Freddy, which was scattered everywhere in the back of Show Stage. He whirls around to check the time. 5:01! How is he supposed to clean THIS up AND fix Freddy? Well, the latter was definitely out of the window. It was best that he be fired than arrested. At least, he hopes the police won't get involved.

'What are you thinking? OF COURSE they're going to get involved!' Mike thinks. How was he going to explain this? Had someone snuck a bomb during the day? Or maybe during the night? 'If only that godforsaken rabbit hadn't taken my eyes off the road, I would have been able to...SEE them!' Mike paces in worry back and forth, both in anger foor the rabbit and worry for the place. Bonnie's conversation wasn't even engaging; Mike could swear that he dipped in and out of consciousness a few times.

It would an hour before someone would come in to check the place.

'There better be some good explanation for this...' But the more the guard thought about it, the more he realizes that there IS no explanation. As a night guard, he was supposed to watch over the place. He hadn't seen anyone, or, anyTHING. More possibilities flood into his mind as he continues to pace around the Dining Hall. Has it been there the whole time? Had the bomb been planted while he was distracted? Was BONNIE a purposeful distraction?

While he continues to worry, something twitches behind the false wall. Something that Mike would never forget.

* * *

 _For the first time since she was sequestered into this web, she smiles. She had a glimmer of hope in her mind, one that she hopes will last through her sorrow. Perhaps it is true. She will be saved from her prison. Salvaged and returned to see them once again. The coneections she had cut, and the relationship she so badly wishes to rebuild._

 _Her dream collapses as he slings a bottle over his shoulder. "Drunk again?!" she shouts, snatching the bottle from his hand and smashing it on the oak tree. "How many times have you-"_

 _She was silenced by an unexpected kiss, more like a violent headbutt, that she effortlessly throws off. She spits into the ground. "You...you monster!"_

 _"Come here and give papa a biiig hug..." she climbs up her tree, finding no other place to hide. Seeing that he gives up trying to chase her, she slowly crashes into a sob. Why had he resorted to alcoholism for his problems? What ELSE could she have done? Nothing in her power. It was a simple habit at first: just one can of beer every night. Then, the more she tried to push him away, the more he turned to drinking. It was an inevitable cycle, one that would spiral out of control._

 _"And of course...it's all MY fault..." she buries her face in her arms. "Please...just...take me already..."_

* * *

 **Sorry for the "depression and stress leads to uncontrollable and dysfunctional alcoholism" clichè. I admit, the chapter may have ended without it, but it's all I got for now.**

 **In other news, I apologize for the lack in content in the REST of the story. The story that isn't italicized.**

 **Thanks anyways!**

 **-DWalkthroughGuy**


	23. Chapter 23: Whiskey

Since the rest of his shift, Mike was pacing nervously back and forth in the dining area, wondering what he was going to say. 'I'm saying...that Freddy just blew up! He...he...he was going insane...and he was twitching before he eventually...exploded!' he reviews how they would respond and how he would reply to their questions, but no matter what he kept thinking, nothing he said seemed to make sense.

Springtrap, which not only managed to crawl out of the hole unnoticed, but also moved his rickety, metal joints with squeaking that could have been heard from the Office. He moves his hand back, deciding that he probably shouldn't put his hand on his shoulder while he's already stressed. "Hey..." the rabbit says shyly.

Mike spins around, gasping. His body locked in place, as if the predator would go away if it couldn't detect movement. Springtrap sighs. "I'm Golden Freddy's brother. By now, I'm positive you've seen HIM already, have you?" Mike, although he was paralyzed neck down, nods his head. "I know, I'm scary looking. Blargh." Springtrap boringly outstretches his arms out like a zombie. "I'm Frankenstein! But with a man inside of me!"

Mike would've laughed, if he hadn't mentioned the last part. He doesn't question it. "Anyways...Mike..." the guard shudders at the robot's mentioning of his name. Something about his appearance; something about his decrepit look that made the name sound unfitting, like toothpaste and orange juice. "I...wanted to tell you that I don't have long before...this man...inside of me decides to haunt me. I don't know how long I'll be in here." Mike wasn't sure why he was being told this. "But I'm off to find Chica, and if someone questions THAT hole in the wall." Springtrap thumbs toward the large hole that was MUCH larger than what Foxy carved out. "Blame it on the purple rabbit, not the yellow one."

"Why'd you do it?" Mike asks, quivering. Springtrap shrugs.

"I'll fix Freddy on my own. In the room I came from. So don't let them fix it. Cover it...with a poster or something," the animatronic suggests, slowly bending down to pick up a piece of Freddy's head and eye. "Mike, why don't you help me pick up Freddy's pieces? We have time."

Mike nods deferentially.

Goldie had told Springs to go and scout out the Dreamworld that Foxy's soul was in, and see if the rabbit could locate him. Meanwhile, Golden Freddy was taking Foxy for a trip to the city back to the pizzeria, one that he hoped wouldn't end in trouble.

* * *

Springtrap wakes up within the Dreamworld, the place he's called home for a long time. Since his decommissioning, he let his battered body rest down on Earth within the dark, lonely confines of the "safe room". His soul would stay here, where he builds and lives, free from the obstacles of his old joints and broken down state. There was nothing to do in the safe room anyways.

Springs had built his own log cabin in the woods. For something built from a deteriorated robot, it was rather grand. It could house at least three people, and it was built in a clearing near a small stream. Springtrap also built a watermill and shed/workshop, which held his mechanical weapons.

Entering the door, Springtrap was met by the warmth of the fireplace, which was enchanted to continue indefinitely. He smiles at the comfort of his own home. Very rarely would he leave his plot of Dreamworld, and he instantly remembers the reason why.

He goes upstairs, down a corridor and into his study. Bookshelves covered most of the walls, making it Springtrap's personal library. A smaller fireplace sat on the wall to the left. Two recliners, halfway facing the recliner across from it and the fireplace, took up most of the room space. He grabs a thick book from one of the bookshelves and takes a seat.

"Foxy...Foxy...Foxy..." Springtrap sighs with disappointment, leafing through his book of spells for anything that could be used to find the fox. He had an assortment of spells and magical enchantments committed to memory, but he still had a giant selection he could choose from in his study. The smell of dust and old paper filled the room immediately, something he had gotten used to and, admittedly, taken a liking to.

"Here's a good one..." Springtrap says, enthusiasm faint in his voice. Finishing the incantation, he teleports to a cluster of trees deep in the forest. It was hard to see where he was at. However, his warp had worked, and he could see the fox below. He carried something in his hand.

A sword. The blade was attached to his hooked hand. It was more of an extension than an individual object.

But he was talking to someone. Someone else in a shroud of darkness. Or maybe Foxy was just talking to himself.

'No, that person must be using an Concealment Spell' Springtrap muses, wondering what they were talking about. He hides behind a thick tree trunk, hoping to avoid being seen. Who knows what other spells this guy could have? There could easily be an Alarm Spell around him too, as well as numerous others.

Footsteps sounded near him, and Springs ducks down, kicking away an empty glass bottle of whiskey. He was trying to find a direction to crawl to. Much to his dismay, there wasn't. He didn't carry around any Deception Powder to use for a Concealment Spell, so he couldn't go invisible either.

"What are you doing here?" an unfamiliar voice asks. This wasn't someone he's seen or heard before. It was definitely female; her voice was clear and stern. When the robot turns around, she had a bow, with the string tense and an arrow loaded. She had a hood on, and, somehow in the middle of the day, not a single bit of her face was visible within it. "You're not supposed to be in here. Private plot." Springtrap looks around him as if he could find the answer on a tree nearby.

"Uh...uh..."

"He's not taking any guests, if you're wondering." Who was 'he'? Was he the one in the Concealment Spell? "If you want, I can call you back when he is ready." Springtrap nods weakly. He was afraid he had gotten himself in a bad situation. Seeing that Springtrap was no harm, she loosens the bowstring. Under the hood, Springtrap could somehow feel her smiling. "So, why are you here?"

The destroyed robot thinks quickly for a fib, even though he knows he's horrible at lying. "I...I was...walking home and...I was-I got lost." He says, gulping air. What ELSE was he supposed to say? The hooded girl nods, her bow by her side now and the arrow back in her quiver.

"Well, where were you headed to? I know most of this place." She was right. The plot neighbored multiple others, and, the last time Springtrap looked, there was a rusty fence lining the perimeter. But the question lingered in his head, 'Why was Foxy here?'

Springtrap tries to indirectly ask her. "So...that fox over there...do you know...wher-...why he's here?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask that?"

"I...I was wondering if I could...talk to him. That's why I came here."

"I thought you got lost in the plot?" Springtrap breathes dry air. The lack of hydraulic fluid and oil in his jaw and mouth made it a little difficult to say certain things, that and distracting him from whipping up a good excuse.

"Y-Yeah...I did, but I also saw him...and thought...we could go...for..." his rickety voice fades away, his lie crumbling away. He could see her giggle from under the hood.

"A date?" Springtrap mentally blushes. Man, lying was pretty hard, isn't it? He never liked Foxy in that way, and realizing his loophole, he stutters for a rebuttal.

"Uh...no! I...I meant if we could go...for like a beer or something-" He slaps his head, realizing that they were robots. "To hang out! He looks cool." It was obvious that whoever was under the hood wasn't buying it.

After a silence, Springtrap clears his throat awkwardly.

"I'll...get going..." he replies slowly. What an embarrassing exposition that was! If he spots her again, he was definitely avoiding her. Of all times that he was hot and nervous, why was it then? The voice sounded pretty attractive too!

And with that, he teleports back to his study.

Only to find it ransacked.

* * *

 _He avoids her, just as much as she avoids him._

 _He was getting drunk more often. 'I shouldn't be doing this...' he thinks to himself. But, what else was there to do? He had done everything to make her happy. He had hired many others to keep it this way, the way things were. The way he thought would bring happiness, to both her and him._

 _He truly did love her; he got everything he had ever wished for. But he questions himself every time he sees her._

 _"Is it really all worth it?"_

 _Who knows if SHE truly loves him as well? He knew she didn't, and he wanted to change it. But how? Taking a reluctant swig of whiskey, a tear slowly forms in his left eye. He never knew that it would end like this. Not in the way that he would have expected. He wanted it to end happily._

 _But now he has to fight for it._

* * *

 **One of my better chapters. Thank goodness my brain was working today.**

 **Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	24. Chapter 24: Reborn

_I will never leave._

* * *

Springtrap surveys the scene. The former library was reduced down to ashes. Some of the only things remaining was the main structure of the building and a thick layer of ashes on the floor. However, his most important books have been enchanted to remain inflammable. It was still a disappointment that everything he had worked hard for had been ruined by a simple bonfire.

After an hour's worth of investigation and analysis, it was clear to Springtrap that there were accelerants used. The fire also most likely started from the entrance of the library, at least from the looks of it.

Sighing, he walks over to his spellbook, dusting away the ash. The destruction of the library wasn't the main problem here; it was the mystery of who did it. Springtrap had saved the structure of the cabin, and could easily recite the spell, resurrecting the cabin, and library, to its previous state prior to the fire. However, the magic did take quite a bit of time to begin.

He would leave the library as it is. The perpetrator might come back and find that it was rebuilt, only for it to be burned down again. Springtrap walks to his shed, his only shelter for now. Tomorrow, he'd get back to talking to Foxy. Today, he needs to fix Freddy.

For now, he needed to prepare his arsenal. Magical sentries, detection beacons and other magical instruments of destruction were all blueprinted in his tiny workshop. His building supplies were stored in the shelf below. He might as well set up some sentries for tonight; who knows if they'll come back?

* * *

Springtrap returns to his physical, earthly form, ready to repair Freddy. He had carried his blueprints within his memory, to make sure he had gotten everything correct. He had only repaired two animatronics: Golden Freddy and an old Freddy that worked long ago, before 1987. He was fairly certain it might have been in Fredbear's diner.

He was in his safe room, and a dinky white poster dimmed a bit of the bright light streaming from outside. He could also hear the slightly deadened voices of humans outside.

He stands up, joints shrieking and wincing under his own weight. He had forgotten what it was like to move on Earth. 'Mental note: oil joints' he thinks, hobbling to the poster to get some tools. Bits of Freddy were also in the Show Stage still, he thought. The collection he had was small, and it wasn't even enough to reconnect his legs and head, let alone his torso and the rest of his body.

The animatronic moves closer to the poster. The voices were clearer now, and within the mingling crowd was Mike Schmitt's, talking about a rabbit. Bonnie, or Springs? Golden Bonnie could only pray it was the former.

"I think he mentioned something...about the safe...wall...it was weird..." The crowd went silent.

"You don't mean the one we...sealed up?" someone else says. Through the wall, he could feel Mike shrug. He hasn't even worked here for more than a week. "Is he still there?" the same person wonders.

"I..." Mike stops, wondering if he should turn Springtrap in or not. What harm could they do to the decommissioned rabbit anyways? It would almost be a favor to throw him out; it's a wonder he even functioned properly. "...think so...Just behind...that poster..."

The people he spoke with fell silent again, not sure whether or not Mike was telling the truth. They took his word anyway, and Springtrap could feel the rumbling of their footsteps, slow and steady.

"Here...he is..." Spingtrap was kneeling now, trying to lean against the same wall they were looking through. The tape peels off of the wall with a rip. The safe room was just as silent as the crowd looking into it. The dust in the air hung as if they were suspended by invisible string.

"Where?" someone says, and the poster comes back up. Springtrap couldn't believe that it worked.

But something took over Springtrap, something from within. His mind goes blank, and he loses consciousness.

* * *

Golden Freddy, still in Foxy's body, was making his way to the restaurant when he saw the crowd of police cars, police tape and police officers. "Too late..." he mumbles, ducking down into a bush. Someone screams from within the building, but that was no animatronic.

Suddenly, gunshots fired from within. 'What's going on in there?' he thinks. He puts Foxy in the bush and exits him, flying over to the restaurant in ghost form.

"10-71, 10-71!" someone else shouts, and more shot fired from within the building. Golden Freddy soars through the wall and sees the scene. Springtrap had crawled through the false wall, ripping out the wooden boards when he walked out. "10-53! We have a downed officer, requesting backup!"

Springtrap had literally bitten off a section of neck off of Mike Schmitt. The man was lying unconscious on the tiled floor. Springtrap was inching towards the rest of the police officer's whose bullets made no difference in his movement whatsoever. Every shot didn't faze him at all. His joints were packed with soft material, and most of the wires that were shot were worthless.

Even with the computer torn out of his head with a bullet, Springtrap still moved. Golden Freddy gasps. Someone HAD to be controlling him from within. Despite the computer being mostly obsolete information and useless circuitry, Springtrap still had his profile, memory and robotic protocols stored within it. Either the movement part of his computer was still safe, or something else was forcing him.

One of the officers fire at the battery, causing it to spark wildly. It would be impossible to move any of the body parts, or even access memory, with a damaged battery. More shots fire at the power source, and it sparks again and again. Eventually, the sparks stop, a sign that the battery was done and over with. A hand flew back after a bullet powers through it. The fingers hang from it like strings, moving along wherever the dead hand went.

Golden Freddy saw one thing within him that was taking control. It was the killer. Purple Man.

Springtrap and his brothers knew that he'd take over the body one day. Did it have to be now? They were expecting a much later time, when times were quieter. Golden Freddy swoops in to take back his brother.

* * *

Fredbear was in his cabin in the Dreamworld. It had been weeks since he had seen or talked to anyone, even his brothers. His bite and his promise to put the child back together had been the only things motivating him to get up in the morning. A decade had come and gone while he worked on...nothing. Fredbear doesn't know what he's doing and he knows it. Of all his magical prowess, that one promise was the only thing he was incapable of. It was disappointing, sure, but he distracted himself by working on a "Genesis Blood", which took more work than a simple spell. It only had one purpose: bring the child back to live the life he unfairly lost.

His current progress was quite sparse, despite his nearly endless amounts of work, research and experimentation. He knows he can do it. Just a lot...a LOT...more time.

It wasn't as big as Springtrap's, the last time he saw, meaning that he only had two rooms adjacent to each other. That meant there was barely any room to hide in. The first room was his workshop and bed, and the second was dedicated entirely for storage. Most of the time he would be in his first room, working on the Genesis Blood. He was either researching the books under his bed, or he was actually working on it. It's easy to use Genesis Blood on living things, he learned, but not in souls or robots, meaning that this would ONLY work on humans. The liquid would be injected into the subject, despite having no circulatory system active. It would work its magic, and their body systems would come back to life.

Well, that was the plan, anyways.

He was sprinkling a glittery powder into a flask when he heard the leaves crunching outside. Fredbear stops, the only sound being the electric buzz of the single light bulb above him. The same sound came again, and it became evident that they were footsteps. Someone was outside, and it didn't sound like any of his brothers. It almost sounded as if they were stalking in the foliage; trying to keep quiet.

Although they failed, they were keeping their motion. Another set of footsteps moved to the back of his house. Fredbear was frozen in his spot, looking around for a weapon, and trying to stay as silent as possible. There was an axe near his bed, but moving there would signal his presence.

Yet again, the light was on, and that means that the lights outside were on. They KNOW that he's here.

But what were they doing?

Fredbear carefully steps toward the axe, his feet light, but still audible.

Whoever was outside stopped as well, as soon as they heard him move in the house. His hand was right on the wooden handle, fingering the rounded tip. The door slams open, and there was a blur of bright blue and white. He felt his body being shoved, in fact, SMASHED against the wall. He could barely see or hear anything. The sound of glass crashing and loud steps on the floor blinded Fredbear.

He tries standing, his left leg shouting with pain. Another kick in the face, then another. He was dazed, feeling around for the axe handle. When his hand hit it, he swings it around. Fredbear hit something hard, and a yelp came from his right. He was tugging the wooden handle, ready to pull for another swing, but someone from the left grabs his head, throwing it against the counter where the Genesis Blood was being worked on. He could feel his head shattering a flask. Fortunately, it was empty.

He doubles over before having something sharp stab him in the back. Fredbear lets out a stifled scream, his hands scrambling for the axe. He hits something, but it wasn't the handle.

It was a leg.

Looking up, he saw someone in a hood; a female, in fact. The first person that barged into his house, a man, was also shrouded in a hood. Their attires only went to their shoulders, made to mask their identity. Whoever it was, they weren't that tall. Their voices sounded mature, however, and Fredbear knew that they were sent here by someone. He had never seen or heard of bandits roaming this part of the Dreamworld. Even if two managed to find the clearing he was on, it would be nearly impossible to bypass his sentries.

Through the blurry vision, Fredbear could see that she had his axe. The weapon was propped up against her shoulder, and her left hand held the handle calmly. Before Fredbear could sputter any words, the blade came down with a force that caused his legs and head to snap upwards in shock, jaw open and eyes wide. He managed a little wince, and his spine was at the verge of snapping in half.

"The healing liquid." The girl said in a smooth, collected tone. "How do you make it?"

'Was she referring to the Genesis Blood?' Fredbear thinks, his body too shaken up to let out a word. Who knew that physical injury still applied in non-physical worlds? "Who...are you?" he coughs out. Fredbear had never heard his own voice in years. He had forgotten how old he sounded, even through the raspy filter of the bent voicebox. "Why...do...you need it?"

Ignoring him, the girl presses on. "Where is the recipe?"

Fredbear had improvised the ingredients since the beginning. He had never recorded any of the mixing. If an ingredient needed to be undone, he would work with a copy that was made before adding or infusing the new ingredient. He would have estimated nearly several hundred, maybe even a thousand, kinds of powders, elixirs and spells.

"I...don't...have one..." The axe came down again on his spine, threatening the metal to break. He could feel wires disconnecting and fragments of endoskeleton breaking off.

"Well, make us one!"

"I...started..." Fredbear stops to cough. "...ten years...ago..." The girl was obviously disappointed.

"We'll just take the liquid you have right now."

"It's...not done!" But it was too late. The hooded girl had taken the liquid in the final bottle. It had a black liquid, thick with random ingredients. The girl, holding the bottle on the neck, walked out the door, taking the axe with her. The guy walks over him, stepping his spine, not bothering to close the door. Fredbear watched them enter the forest far ahead, eventually dissipating through the trees.

His vision started to fade. The circuits were messed up, his spine was broken and mashed around, his battery wasn't getting to all of the places in his body. Worst of all, the Genesis Blood was gone, and he never knows if he'll get it back.

* * *

 _She didn't know what to do._

 _Not only was she stuck with HIM, but she had to work for him as well._

 _Why did he want this so badly? Hadn't he gotten what he wished for? She knew that there wasn't a way out, not a way that would be quick. She saw what had happened to everyone: Mike, Freddy, Springtrap and Foxy. They were...gone. Stolen. Their bodies used for his own good._

 _And the more she told herself that it wasn't her fault for all of this, that everything would be normal if she hadn't accepted the deal._

 _The more she realizes that it really is._

* * *

 **FINALLY! I manage to put out another chapter! As usual, I made it extra long to compensate for the length to make it. Sorry again!  
**

 **Also, if you're wondering why the italic headings at the top of the chapter go missing, I do that for a reason. Trust me.**

 **Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	25. Chapter 25: Lies

_I will never forget you._

* * *

Golden Freddy looks into Springtrap, but there really isn't a way to overcome the Purple Guy's strength. It wasn't that Goldie lacked the prowess, or Purple Guy had magic abilities somehow, it was...Springtrap. He rejected Golden Freddy's soul and help. Someone ELSE was orchestrating this, not only manipulating Springtrap, but refusing help from everyone else.

'The puppet!' he thinks. By now, the police officers had barricaded the entrance of the restaurant, and more forces were at the ready at the parking lot. Golden Freddy returns to the Dreamworld, hoping to find the Marionette.

The world was empty. Fog obscured everything past thirty feet in front of him. The trees indicated his location of the Dreamworld forest, which took up pretty much all of the Dreamworld anyways.

But what was strange was that he was at the edge. The forest abruptly cut off here, and a new landscape, one of green, rolling hills and blue skies took over. Meadows of blooming flowers dotted the land with incredible beauty. All of the colors of the visible spectrum shone in the sunlight, making an extravagant rainbow.

Why had he never seen this part of the Dreamworld before? Was this here all along or was someone changing this? It had never occurred to Golden Freddy that there was more to the Dreamworld than dead forest. Eternal autumn was doomed to beset the land, but...something changed. The continuum was disturbed by someone. It couldn't be something; this isn't natural.

So he decided to follow the border of the forest and meadows while also being on the lookout for anything, or anyone, suspicious. There wasn't anything to do anyways, and Golden Freddy needed a philanthropic stance in life, as he had always told himself.

Along the grass line, he stumbles upon a grand tree. The mighty oak stood tall, but there were only three main branches that sprung from the main trunk, with leaf bushes as tips. Three kids with balloons stood near it, almost as if they were guarding the tree. 'Maybe its the puppets main magic source' he thinks, heading towards it anyway. Golden Freddy naturally regenerated his magic energy, and didn't need a main power source like a sacred tree or relic. If he could disable this, this whole ordeal would be a walkover.

As he nears the oak, he notices that the kids wielding the balloons had a powerful source of energy. Golden Freddy had a feeling that he would have to fight them...

The first kid slowly turns to face Golden Freddy. He was a short and stout robot. Because of his round body figure, he waddled around in short steps. The other two kids were exact copies, and they all made a line to block Golden Freddy. "We've been told about you many times." One of them says in a high voice. It had been a while since the yellow bear had heard a child that WASN'T human.

"You are not welcome!" Another says, his voice also an exact copy. Their balloons were charging up from within.

'What is this black magic? Magical helium balloons for toddlers 3+?' Golden Freddy thinks, preparing to simply fend for himself. He didn't want to hurt the innocent things. Because they probably wouldn't do much with their weak group attack, Goldie planned on blocking what they did and just to go around them towards the mystery tree.

However, their collective attacks were more powerful than he had previously expected. Their flamboyant and elaborate combinations of words only compounded their power. Golden Freddy had to rethink his plan, which wasn't that complex in the first place. He wanted to save his energy just in case Marionette decided to pop in out of nowhere, but now there were these balloon kids that were a bother. Goldie decides that defensive mechanisms won't be enough; he has to fight back with some force to either slow them down or stop them completely.

He charges up a low energy shock attack in between his palms and fires it at one of the balloon kids. His target set up a defensive shield almost immediately, efficiently blocking the ball. Not only were these kids well trained in their job, but they knew their magic just as much, if not more, than Golden Freddy does.

The center kid begins to talk. "You can walk away and nobody here will get hurt!" he says assertively. It wasn't sure if he was defensive for himself or for whatever he was defending. He was either going to save energy or destroy Marionette's. Maybe he could recruit his help.

He nods his head to the children, who still have their shields up. Golden Freddy turns around and walks to his only available brother, Fredbear.

* * *

Meanwhile, Foxy rivets in his position in Pirate Cove. By this time, the gunshots of Springtrap had gone down, and the animatronic had fallen; the hydraulics were shredded within his legs and arms, and his computer was barely functioning anyways. This animatronic was now officially totaled.

This wasn't the first time that his body was controlled by someone else. Although Foxy was in control, someone else was riding as co-pilot. Marionette had told him that Foxy was putting Mangle together.

"Don't we have the box of Mangle in it?" Foxy asks, almost positive that Golden Freddy told him about the university incident that he had worked hard for.

"Yes. We do have that box," he replies, the puppet's voice the same. "We can take care of putting Mangle together, but not now." Foxy was confused. Why would he be stalling the work? Isn't that what they were working for anyways? "But first, we need to take care of Golden Freddy."

"What?"

"He's trying to stop you. Remember the time when Bonnie, Chica and Freddy were overtaken by a black force?" Foxy remembers when Mike cowered behind the boxes in Pirate Cove. He remembers when Chica talked in a dark voice, and her movements were twitchy and even volatile at times.

"Why did you take me down here if you're just going to talk to me?"

"He's distracted with some kids right now in the Dreamworld. I do not know where they came from, and I am sure that they are someone else's guards. He can't track or listen to our conversation here! Which is why I'm reminding you of the time your friends were acting differently!"

Foxy, not even thinking about it, remembers clearly what had gone down that night. Although it was a long while ago, his memory was vivid.

"That was Golden Freddy. He was trying to stop you. He wanted to DESTROY you. And that's why I armed you with exploits. That's why I've been teaching you how to combat others, so you can protect yourself! This is why, this is why I don't agree with Golden Freddy. Because he's a manipulative, ignorant person that has no idea the power that he possesses!"

Foxy remembers what Bonnie said about 'them', about how Mike needs to be somewhere else, because THEY told him so. "Golden Freddy may have taken Mangle's parts, but you know what? Those WEREN'T her parts. It was a BOMB, and now Freddy is destroyed because of it. Luckily, te important parts of his computer are intact; I can put HIM back together after we put together Mangle, but before we do this, we won't have little PESTS like Golden Freddy bothering us!" Marionette finishes, leaving Foxy to decide the verdict.

"Alright," he says blankly. "I knew he wasn't to be trusted."

* * *

 _She didn't know who to trust anymore. Everything was done for her, and she knew she was obliged to respond. His doings were not part of the deal._

 _But there were others there, she had to choose between the others who really cared, or the one who said he did._

 _'Maybe he really does love me' she thinks. It was a controversial topic in her head, and there was no way in telling if he was right. He's a good actor, but he's not a good liar. There really was a difference in it that she noticed, and his alcohol problem wasn't helping it any._

 _Torn between two obligations, she was scared of the consequences for choosing the wrong one. The second party will always oppose her if she chooses the first and vice versa. There's no way to win, at least not within her power._

 _'I know what to do...'_

* * *

 **REVELATIONS?!  
**

 **Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	26. Chapter 26: Intention

_I know your pain._

* * *

Golden Freddy was shocked.

Hands on his face and eyes transfixed on the scene, he stands outside Fredbear's cabin.

He was unconscious, lying down on the cement floor of his cabin. They had ruined whatever experiment he was trying as well, only salting the wound. What and who would do this? Didn't he have a defense system as well?

The younger brother rushes over to Fredbear. It was obvious he wouldn't be waking up any time soon. Is he dead?

'No...he's alive...' he reassures himself. Sighing with relief, he hears something outside.

"You're not getting in this time..." he whispers, standing up as slowly as possible. There were two sets of footsteps outside, stalking the perimeter as if to check if the coast is clear. Arming himself with a stun spell on the ready. The feet near the door, slowly, but steadily, putting one foot in front of the other. The leaves beneath them crunch and crinkle in a volume which could only be heard in absolute silence.

'Did they track me down? Are they back to kill Fredbear?' he runs through the possibilities countless of times, all while listening closely for the location of the ones outside. They were definitely nearing the doorway.

A blur of bright blue and white dashes into the room, and Golden Freddy unleashes the stun spell reflexively. The person was on the ground, and his hood was lying on the ground nearby.

"Toy Bonnie?" he whispers, charging up another stun spell. He clearly remembers having two set of feet.

"Don't. Move." Another female in a hood demands. She was armed with a bow and arrow. Golden Freddy slowly puts his hands up, dropping the charge developing in his hands. "You must be Golden Freddy. We knew you'd be here, and I'd like to inform you, that Mr. Fredbear is not dead. However, he has been put under incredibly deep sleep, one that can't be waken up by ordinary magic."

Golden Freddy was surprised how well trained these fighters were; even HE couldn't put anything under a deep sleep. That's something that requires constant training, research and assistance, something that's hard to master nowadays. Even with the necessities, it would take exceptional expertise to execute, and even more time to hone these for combat.

"Yes. I am Golden Freddy," he says, still submissive to the armed warriors.

"Why are you against the Marionette?" the yellow robot says.

'Probably Toy Chica' he concludes, bowing his head down as she points it at the back of his head.

"That's private business, chicken!" she stops in her tracks, smiling for a bit. "You have no right looking into that!"

"Or do I? The Marionette saved us. He kept the original souls alive. The original Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, here in the Dreamworld. He gave them life back on earth. But he couldn't save the others. It had to be YOUR responsibility, didn't it?" Golden Freddy grits his teeth as he remains silent.

"This...does not...concern you..."

"But it concerns him. He wants to know why you deviated from the rest of us." Golden Freddy raises an eyebrow. Deviated?

"Deviated? He left me there. I was the only child left to rot in that...hell-hole and he just LEFT me!" Goldie wanted to just turn around and slap her in the face for bringing up such a bad memory, but he knew there were worse fates. Springtrap, for just one example.

Toy Chica was speechless; she had never heard of this side of the story. "He didn't want to give me life, so I never took a full being. That's why I took care of the toys. He forgot them. He forgot ME."

"Y-You saved us?" Toy Bonnie questions, lowering his hood. "But...why us?"

"Bonnie, he's lying. The Puppet brought all of us life."

"Well, he forgot me-"

"Shut up!" Toy Chica shoves the arrow into his head, still attached to the bow. Golddn Freddy could feel the blade giving into his synthetic fur. It could easily slice through it and go out the other side with a clean exit wound. "We're waiting for the Puppet to arrive. He knows what do with...this."

"I saved you, Chica. I saved Toy Bonnie. I saved every toy, including Toy Foxy. I brought them life, lives that were lost elsewhere. I wanted them to live again, but not like this. Not in constant peril. Not...not being dictated and trained to fight," Golden Freddy explains. "My brothers are only here to help. Fredbear has his own quest and Springtrap...I'm sure his time has already come. I've grown up within this soul, and so have they."

"Not now, you didn't! You may have put us into the robot world, but now we're here, and you didn't help us!" Toy Bonnie says. Golden Freddy was silenced, knowing that he was cornered. Toy Bonnie was right. He only put them into their robot selves, but that was all he did. The Marionette saved them into the Dreamworld after they had all died in the fire.

"You're right." Golden Freddy knows he was cornered.

"And what gives you the right to be the just one, here?" Toy Chica retorts.

"All these lost years replaced by this life. This is not what I wanted for you. For anyone! I wanted them to live until they've grown old and decide to rest in peace. But HE had to take that away, didn't he? HE wanted to take their lives for HIS interests. He's a deceitful, greedy, liar-"

"Be quiet!" Toy Chica kicks Golden Freddy in the back, but not as hard. Although she knows that Golden Freddy may be right, she still wants to know more. She was told to be aggressive, but not to be immoral. Besides, if what he's saying really is true, she had no reason to fight with him.

* * *

Chica and Bonnie were trapped within a prison cell, stuck with each other in the police station. It was morning down on earth, and both of them were silent after what happened, with the only exception being Bonnie. Chica was still traumatized after what happened, that and the forcefulness of the police. Did robots have human rights? They WERE human souls, but, just not human bodies. Did it even matter anyways?

Bonnie was leaning against a wall, bouncing a little rubber ball he found. Even though it was a human activity, he found it surprisingly enjoyable. It was better than doing nothing.

He glances over at the chicken, who still was frozen in shock, barely moving. "You still in love with Freddy?" She didn't move her body or turn her head.

"That's not what I'm concerned about. He's dead. It's done. His soul may be around, but there's nothing to bring it back to. It's just about Foxy. I realize more and more that he's done everything in his power to bring Mangle back in that Dreamworld. At least with Freddy, I know he's fine. Golden Freddy, Freddy and I did the legwork, but...he still had the heart of a lion for it." She sighs, bowing her head in deep empathy, the joints squeaking as she hung low.

Bonnie couldn't help but feel bad. Even though he had sort of lost Mangle after fighting with Foxy, he still wanted her too, but not as badly anymore. In fact, he admits he had moved on. He's surprised that Foxy hadn't. After all these years of separation and suffering, the fox still went on with it. Bonnie even missed the days when he and Mangle knew each other. It was just...

Foxy.

If it wasn't for Foxy...then he and Mangle would have been fine...and that would mean there would be no reason to hate the restaurant, leave the only girl he ever came close to liking, and eventually lead to burning the restaurant with Jeremy.

He could have stopped Jeremy. He even remembered the time when he had the choice to stop him. Whether or not to join him and destroy the restaurant, and or stop him and let burn together. If they burned together, assuming that they died together as well, and that they lived in the Dreamworld, then none of this would have happened. Bonnie and Mangle would have been fine together, but no.

Foxy had to be the underdog and savior. If it wasn't for his fighting, then Bonnie wouldn't have to join Jeremy.

All this thinking hurt Bonnie's CPU, but one conclusion he did come to was this: It's all Foxy's fault.

* * *

Toy Freddy was in a library complex, searching desperately in a flood of research. Lists of chemical compounds, solutions and mixtures were spread everywhere. He needed to finish the Genesis Blood. He looked through the addition of magical substances and spells, he analyzed every little detail about the Genesis Blood and its contents. Marionette wanted to use it for his own...interests. He never specified it, but, Toy Freddy didn't want to question it.

Something was moving behind him. Maybe after a few hours of reading and hard concentration, his mind started to go a little crazy. He looked behind him and saw something duck down behind a desk. Maybe it was something, maybe it wasn't. It was deep into the night in the Dreamworld, and he had been working all day. His only wage was the wage of living again. Without the Marionette, he wouldn't be living a life, and he had to pay back the Puppet.

The sound of rustling joints grew near as he blocks his ears to muffle the noise. He knew that it was for the person that brought back his life, but was it all really worth it? Was wasting so much time for something that seemed to have a simpler alternative?

Turns out, the sound was real, and something from behind pulls Toy Freddy out of his chair and in a headlock. After a minute of struggling against the pressure of the arm that kept him held in place, Toy Freddy looks up into the light of the lamp he used, and into the eyes of Springtrap.

"You're alive...?" Toy Freddy manages to squeeze out. Springtrap smiles.

"Of course. That was just my earthly body. Purple Guy can have it. Those rusted shoulders were killing me."

"What do...you want?" Toy Freddy struggles a bit more only to have the grip tightened around his neck.

"I want answers, Fred. I want to know what this Puppet is working for, and why he's attacking my brother. What does he want?"

"Wait...can...can we just work this out?" Toy Freddy coughs as his wires began to crunch together in his neck. "This...this isn't...very comfortable...you know..."

Springtrap ignores Freddy's last statement. "First of all, what are you doing?" He uses his free hand to point at the paperwork everywhere. Bottles, test tubes and instruments were placed in between the flood of papers.

Toy Freddy could feel the wires giving to the pressure of Springtrap. It wasn't just hurting, but it was killing him. "Okay...okay I'll talk!" Springtrap loosens his grip as Toy Freddy began to sigh for relief. "Okay...this is...from your brother Fredbear. This...Genesis Blood...as he calls it. I'm trying to finish it for the Marionette. He wants it."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know." Springtrap nods.

"And what about you? What gives you the right that you should help?"

"He brought me life. He saved me from silence. He let me live once more after the fire." Springtrap was surprised at that thought. He didn't know where he got that information, but Toy Freddy certainly raised some eyebrows.

"How..."

"We'll discuss that later if you'd like. But...now...I have to finish this chemical solution-"

"No. You'll answer me first. What is the Puppet planning? Why has he done this to my brothers?"

"I...I don't know what he wants! I swear!" Toy Freddy says defensively, expecting Springtrap to increase the pressure of his neck wires.

"You're useless." Springtrap shoves Toy Freddy into his work, scattering papers and spilling liquids everywhere. "What does that puppet want?! Why is he doing this?! What is he doing to...everyone?" Toy Freddy didn't respond. He didn't know how. What is the Puppet doing? Why does he want the Toys to protect him? And most importantly, what does he have against the yellow trinity?

All he could do was shrug, as Springtrap storms away out of the building.

* * *

Foxy was sitting on a boulder on the edge of a beach, not too far from the oak tree where the Marionette resided. He twisted around the powerful hook that the Puppet had given him. He wasn't sure why he needed such a lethal weapon, but he kept it anyways. "Foxy," the fox turns around. He hadn't seen him before.

"Who are you?" he says, observing the decrepit rabbit suit standing beside him. The rabbit was unarmed, and he didn't look like he was going to attack him. In fact, he was in a protective stance, eyeing Foxy's hook very carefully.

"You probably don't know me. I'm Springtrap. Golden Freddy's youngest brother. Like I said, you probably didn't know that, or believe that, but that's not the point." Springtrap takes a seat of his own on a nearby rock, much lower than Foxy's boulder. The water washed in and out, constantly splashing the rocks with foam and water. The smell of sea salt was strong here, but Springtrap had already gotten used to it.

"What do you want with me?" Foxy asks curiously. "I haven't spoken to your brother in a long time."

"I'm here to ask you about the Marionette." Foxy lowers his ears.

"You have beef with him too?" he asks, looking back at the ocean's horizon. "Why are you all against him?"

Springtrap notices that Foxy was getting a little defensive. Had he become that close of a friend to the puppet? To the extent that he pushed away the Fredbear brothers?

"You don't know what he's done, Foxy."

"And neither do you!" Springtrap puts his hands up.

"Now, now, I'm not here to start an argument. I'm here, to ask you, about, Marionette."

"What about him?" Foxy says with the voice of aggression still evident.

"What deal you struck with him?" The fox glares at him.

"None of your business." Springtrap remembers when Golden Freddy described Withered Bonnie to him, when Bonnie was still a "threat". The more the fox talked, the more matches Springtrap could find between the two seemingly opposite characters.

"I know you agreed to something with that puppet, Foxy. You can't hide from me." After a silence, Foxy looks at the rabbit suit.

"Fine. He said that if he protected me from you guys, he'll find Mangle for me." Springtrap stopped. "Find" Mangle? Is Mangle missing? Golden Freddy told him about her on the oak tree where the Balloon Boys were. She was already there, and it wasn't an impostor. Phantom Mangle wasn't on that oak tree.

"Find Mangle for you?"

"Yeah. Says he can't find her. Ran off into the woods or somethin'. Struck a bunch of deals with the other toys too." So that explains Toy Freddy. "Gave 'em life." How did his talk change so quickly? Talking in fragments was not very Foxy-like, at least not from what Springtrap's heard.

"So you still-"

"Don't ask..." he looks away, eyes back on the ocean. Springtrap could see the blush on his face, even with the sun hanging low in the sky. "I...still have some unfinished business to take care of, if you will." Springtrap understood what he meant, and he had gotten his answer. However, he still needed to know more.

"So what is the exact deal? What did you agree to do?"

"Protect him from any attacks you and your brothers might plan to do."

"And?" Springtrap knew there was more.

"That's all."

"You mentioned Mangle somewhere in the deal? What does she have to do with this?"

"She's...an important friend to me. We were good friends before." His voice began to break, but he kept his composure. Springtrap was getting there, getting closer.

"Really?" He lead him on. "Goldie never told me about your friendship with her." Foxy was hesitant, but he gives in. Sighing, he explains to Springtrap,

"I..." Foxy looks down. "I want Mangle back." His voice was softer now. Springtrap got him right where he wanted him. "I...I never got to tell her how much I cared for her. Just telling her I love her wasn't enough for me. I want to see if she loves me back. I..." He buries his hands to his face as the sun eventually sinks into the ocean. "I never knew."

Even though the rabbit was partially against Foxy, he had to feel bad for him. Foxy had to eventually spill, now that his emotions were split. "I wish I could have done something about that fire...I could have done something..."

Springtrap gave him some times as the fox silently cried for a minute. "The Puppet...he said that I could meet Mangle. He promised me to bring her back, just as I had promised to protect him for it. I trust him. I don't know about Golden Freddy, or you. You guys never stepped up to help Mangle!"

'Well, that's a blatant lie...' Springtrap thinks to himself, but he keeps his mouth shut.

"All I wanted was to be with her at last. He was going to give that to me. We shook on it. It's a deal, right? Yeah, yeah. It's a deal." Foxy was getting a little hysterical. He really does want Mangle back, and he was willing to go insane for it.

* * *

 _"You...you lied to him," Mangle chokes, her jaw agape and her eyes wet. "I can't believe you would that to him! He...He did all of this for you, and this is how you pay him?"_

 _Marionette was smiling. As a master puppeteer, he was an expert in manipulation. He had everyone in their own battle positions. He was untouchable. THEY were untouchable._

 _"I love you, Mangle. You don't know how long I've waited for you. Waited for you to agree. You agreed to follow our deal."_

 _"You aren't living up to it, you-"_

 _"Mangle, Mangle, Mangle. Who said anything about me living up to it? The deal was that I would take care of you while I try to find the rest of your body on Earth. I'm simply...postponing that."_

 _"That isn't fair! Marionette, why-"_

 _"Who said finding a loophole was cheating? There wasn't a time period, schedule or set due date for this, wasn't there?"_

 _"That doesn't matter, and you know that! You know where it is, and I want...I NEED to see Foxy again?" The Marionette was growing a little more concerned for Mangle, not much for her health than how much she wants Foxy. He knows that she obviously prefers the fox more than himself, and that there was no changing that. But Marionette wanted to keep Mangle for himself. "This isn't right, Marionette."_

 _"That isn't part of our deal." Mangle glares at him one final time and swings away, climbing back to her branch on the oak tree, the Balloon Boys standing to guard. "You can't hide there forever, Mangle!"_

 _"Neither can you keep me here. Caged up like a zoo animal!"_

 _"Sweetheart, you know I love you."_

 _"Of course you do. Enough to kill and militarize others. Do you even see what you're doing? What you're doing to others? You don't even care what I want!" Mangle shoves her head down her metal arms, trying to ignore everything the Marionette was saying to her._

 _"All I want is to go home..."_

* * *

 **Yeah, I know. A lot of monologuing, a lot of "I want this but it didn't happen", but it was probably the best I got.** **I would be lying if I told you I overcompensated the content for the hiatus length.**

 **Good job to everyone that figured out that little extension at the end. I thought no one would've guessed that.**

 **IN OTHER NEWS: Longest doc ever! Woo?**

 **EXCUSE OF THE CHAPTER:  
I have school right now.**

 **Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	27. Chapter 27: Ghost

_I'm coming home._

* * *

Foxy was growing impatient.

He wanted to finish the deal with Marionette now. It felt like ages since he had agreed to do it. In fact, his system clock told him that it was a few months ago. How long did it take the Marionette to find Mangle's pieces, even if they WERE scattered and spread all throughout Earth. Even then, Foxy was sure they weren't that far apart.

Foxy stood post in front of the oak tree while the three Balloon Boys surrounded the perimeter of the hill. The days were getting boring; all he did was stand there and look at the horizon and surrounding forest for any attackers. Although the Marionette had recently stationed Foxy here, he was already bored of this job too. Where was Mangle anyways? Whenever Foxy looked, she wasn't in or on the tree as he had previously assumed, so, where was she?

Even if her body wasn't put together, couldn't Mangle and Foxy simply meet in this form? It would've been fine with Foxy for that, and he's pretty sure that Mangle would be fine with it too. But all Foxy could do was sigh and wait for Marionette to finish whatever he had to do. It was more of a patience game for Foxy, and he was clearly losing.

* * *

Bonnie was growing angrier.

His deep rancor for Foxy had inflated from a one to a million in a matter of a few days. Bonnie and Chica were still within the prison cell, awaiting their verdict. Although it had only been a few hours since their arrival, Bonnie felt his mind convoluted. Tortured.

 _Mangled_.

He promised himself to never go this far back before, not to this state of mind. It was a long time ago, but it felt like it happened in a matter of a few weeks. More and more memories continue to surface as he thinks more and more of what happened before Foxy decided to fight back. Decided to be an underdog and try to "save the princess".

Why did HE have to be the bad guy? What exactly did Bonnie do that was so harmful to Foxy other than steal his crush? He never knew a Mr. Steal Your Girl turned out to be such a threat to his life, not to the degree where it involved a fistfight that got deadly.

Bonnie needed a justification, but he knows that Mangle has become a part of Foxy, and that Foxy has become a part of Mangle. At least, that's what he had inferred. There was one final strategy he had in mind. He wanted...NEEDED vengeance, and he comes to the conclusion that he can't have the best of both worlds.

"If I can't have her, nobody can."

* * *

Springtrap was growing restless.

His last encounter and interview with Foxy wasn't as well as he had planned. His main purpose was to push Foxy past his breaking point, where he'll eventually spill any information that Springtrap asked for. Unfortunately, breaking his composure only made him uncooperative. The conversation ended with Springtrap awkwardly leaving the mumbling robot to himself.

He went back to Golden Freddy, who was watching Fredbear and Fredbear's cabin. The former responded with an interested, wordless expression. Golden Freddy ruminated on the interview, explaining how important Mangle was to Foxy.

"He's right about Mangle," Goldie sighs. "I was kind of the mediator, talking to both of them separately and trying to fix whatever problems arose. It worked for a while before Bonnie started to...heat things up." Springtrap stares at him, shaking his head. "Literally." He shakes his head faster. "Anyways, he was basically in love with Mangle. I'm not sure about her though. She WAS into Bonnie after he burned it down. Not sure what happened after that."

"I see," Springtrap replies. "And, as far as I can tell, he's going a little crazy for it."

"Like I said, he IS serious about getting her back."

"Typical damsel in distress situation, eh?" Golden Freddy shrugs, looking at the light bulb above him which started to flicker. After twisting it a bit tighter in its socket, the flickering leveled out.

"Guess so."

"And we're supposed to help how exactly? That Marionette is near impossible to defeat, not with the army he has, which includes Foxy. Do you really think you and I can take that many people? Not to mention that they're well trained!" Golden Freddy nodded as the same issues came back when he thought of a battle plan. "We're outnumbered AND outgunned!"

"Right on that."

"We need to change Foxy's mindset. Tell him the truth. Knock some sense into him," Springtrap suggests, leaning forward in his seat. "It's gonna get to us, that powerful hook of his."

Golden Freddy nods. "I'm workin' on that, Springs. I really am."

* * *

Mangle was growing restless.

Everyday, she'd watch the Balloon Boys stand guard, but now, there was someone new guarding the grand oak. Foxy the Pirate. "Foxy?" she whispers, slowly climbing down the trunk. He shifts a bit in his spot, his shining, glowing hook at the ready, despite not having a single threat for miles away. "Foxy? Is this really you?"

"Foxy! It's me, Mangle!" But he didn't look back. "Foxy?" She runs in front of him and stretches upwards, getting to the same height as him. "Hello? Anyone home?" Foxy sighs, indicating that he was conscious. Was he ignoring her for some reason?

"FOXY!" she was screaming now, but he looked right through her. She slowly moves her hand forward near his shoulder. Her fears were confirmed as her hand moves right through it. The air that took space of his body was cold and mushy, like jelly. Foxy didn't respond. "He just...can't see me..."

"Hello, Foxy," a grating, irritating noise says behind her. It was the Marionette, back from wherever he goes. Foxy returns the wave with one of his own, still oblivious to the other fox in front of him. Marionette glances over at Mangle and motions for her to return to the tree.

"So...he can see me...but Foxy can't?" Mangle's face fills with rage. She lunges forward at the Marionette, but he zips out of the way, checking his wrist like a watch to cover up any suspicion. She falls to the ground, scrambling back to another diving position. He walks closer to the tree, motioning Mangle to follow. This time, she obeyed, trailing behind the puppet with uncertainty.

"They can't see you, Mangle. Only I can," he whispers.

"Why'd you...make it this way?! You're going out of your way to cheat out of our deal, aren't you?!"

"Why not?" Mangle socks him in the face and tackles him to the ground. Coughing, he hisses, "Mangle! Stop!" The more she beat him, the more she realized the Balloon Boys eyeing the area she was in, like they were trying hard to see something. She was slowly growing more and more visible to them. "You'll...ruin the spell!" He shoves her out of the way. Marionette stands up, brushing himself off.

"Had a hunch about an invisibility cloak!" she mumbles, getting ready to attack him again. She was ready for a fight now. She didn't want to be the helpless princess that did nothing but wait to be rescued.

But now Marionette was ready to defend himself from any more skepticism from arising. Mangle looks over to Foxy, who was squinting hard at her. Mangle waves her hand, trying to get his attention. "Foxy! Can you hear me? It's Mangle! MANGLE!" Foxy wasn't lying to himself; he saw something there, and he knew it was real. There was no way Marionette could cover this up now.

"Mangle?" he whispers, his eyes straining to pick up anything more. Mangle was visible. It was over for Marionette's hiding. So much for magic.

"FOXY!" she bounds over to him, latching on to him now, now as a physical object and not as some odd jelly ghost.

"You...you were...here?" he questions, still wondering whether or not this was either a trick of the light or some kind of illusion. Was he imagining things? The other Balloon Boys saw it, and Marionette was struggling with her like an ACTUAL object. His mind was still too caught up with her sudden appearance to even BEGIN to put the pieces together.

"Yes, Foxy! You have to believe me, that...that puppet...he's..."

"You too?" Foxy wonders if this "Mangle" was actually a ruse made by Golden Freddy to trick him into thinking that the Marionette is bad.

"You don't understand, Foxy! Please, I...I need you to know that he isn't what you think he is! He made a deal with me. He told me that he'd give me life as long as I let him take care of me until he found you and-"

"Okay, slow down. So...what happened?" Mangle took deep breaths while the Balloon Boys watched with confusion and Marionette watched with absolute fear. There was no resetting the spell, as long as others saw her.

"The Marionette...he would save my soul from escaping by putting me here. So I said yes, and we- HE agreed to take care of me."

"Okay, go on."

"And...and he struck a deal with you. And ALL of you! Right? He gave you all life, in exchange for a job!"

"Right..."

"And...he had a termination date...something...something he would do to set the contract free!"

"Yes. That's right."

"Well I'm letting you know that he's a dirty LIAR! There IS no terminating condition, Foxy! Your stuck working with him, and I'm stuck on this stupid tree with...HIM!"

This was a little too aggressive for it to be actually Mangle. He didn't remember her being clinically insane. Foxy wasn't accepting it as fact. This was all a play.

"Nice try, Golden Freddy." Foxy shoves Mangle off of his chest as he looks out back to the rolling hills again, grunting in disappointment.

But he did consider what she said. Maybe she is right about Mar. Besides, the "terminating condition" for Foxy was to have all of the body parts found and put together for her, and there seemed to be no progress on that at all. Not a single update or status had come from Marionette since the agreement started. Yet again, she WAS pretty convincing. Maybe a bit TOO convincing, but convincing. He was going to stay hardheaded and he admitted it: Golden Freddy is not here to help.

"Nice try..."

The Balloon Boy trio just shook their heads and shrug, dismissing the "ghost" to be a hallucination. They HAVE been doing absolutely nothing for days on end. They guessed their mind was open for trickery.

'You got off lucky this time, Marionette...' Mangle thinks, climbing back up to her branch in anger. She couldn't fight the Marionette again, now that he has his guard up. Mangle climbs back to her branch, tears streaming out of her eyes, accepting defeat. 'But you won't be for long. I'm not giving up on hope, Marionette, and don't you EVER forget that!'

* * *

 **Yay! A quick chapter that I made before the weekend is over. Sorry if production is...abysmal. I admit, it has been, but I'm trying to think of a BOMB ending, and I hope that it'll turn out okay. Sorry if these chapters are boring, the end is near?**

 **Also, I apologize for the puns. Can't promise they won't happen again though. I've been learning to improvise quick puns. Just another useless talent for the books.**

 **Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	28. Chapter 28: Valor

_NEVER LEAVE ME AGAIN_

* * *

Mangle was seeing flashes of light. Little strings or ropes that hung above Foxy. It touched his limbs, and they were transparent like fishing line. His hands were moving freely, so it didn't look like anything serious, and the strings weren't even connected to anything above Foxy.

But Foxy wasn't the only person that had these strings over their bodies. The Balloon Boys had their own strings. The Toys had their own set of strings. Marionette had some strings as well. Were they all being controlled by something different? Golden Freddy, perhaps? None of the Fredbrothers seemed to have those strings, as far as Mangle was concerned. Did she have strings on her as well? She didn't notice or feel any. Perhaps she and the Fredbrothers were different. All of Marionette's army seemed to have these, even Marionette himself. What do these strings mean?

She had a hunch about what these meant, and she was going to test it.

Foxy was standing at his post as usual, staring into nothing like he has done all the time since he was stationed at the oak tree. Mangle sneaks up behind him. She climbs up to Foxy's height. Her metal hands creak as they creep up Foxy's back invisibly. She taps the strings timidly. After checking to see if the coast was clear, she slowly snips off each string connected to Foxy, one by one, with her metal fingers. It was an easy task, but it didn't seem to affect him at all.

However, it did affect Marionette.

He was glaring intently at Mangle, who was still invisible to everyone else. Ignoring his motion for her to get back up the tree, she taps Foxy's shoulder. No response. She grabs his shoulders and shakes him violently. Still no response.

"Hey, Foxy. It's me. Mangle. Do you remember me?" Marionette was getting angrier. Sooner or later, her spell will deteriorate. "Your friend. From back then. Please. Please come back?" His head moves to the left.

"Don't you dare do it, Foxy..." Marionette mumbles, slinking over to him. "You...You cut his string!" Foxy turns around and sees her again.

"M-Mangle?" Foxy whispers. "Is...is it really you?"

Mangle looks behind her. "How did you see my strings?!" Marionette was shaking now. Not in anger, but in fear. Everyone saw Mangle again.

Foxy looked deeply confused. "What...What is going..."

"Foxy!" Marionette cuts in before Mangle could say anything. "I...I struck a deal with you. Remember that? I would find Mangle for you if you would protect me from-" Golden Freddy, Fredbear and Springtrap stand in the distance. "Oh...God..." Marionette grabs Mangle and rushes off. "FEND THEM OFF!"

The Balloon Boys, Foxy, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica come together, ready for a fight.

* * *

An officer with a pair of guards walks to the cell of Bonnie and Chica. "Get up." The officer barks. Bonnie and Chica were already up, and they shuffle tiredly to the bars. They haven't recharged since they were arrested, and it took a toll on their body. "We're putting you both down."

Neither of them react. They were sent here because they had nowhere else to put robots in a crime scene. This restaurant is definitely going to be closed, and the robots really had nowhere to go anyways. "We'll just auction off the parts!" Nathaniel suggested, and they kept them in the police department before removing their batteries for good.

"Follow us." One of the guards opens the cell gate, and the two robots follow after them. They were led to the same dull room Foxy had entered—Gray-blue bricks,a few chairs in the corner, a cold, metal table. Bonnie and Chica sit next to each other on the table. Just like with Foxy, a toolbox was brought over, and their control panels were unscrewed. They would enter the Dreamworld, right? Neither of them remember entering it, so this would be interesting.

Knowing that they wouldn't really die only made it tougher to become emotional, compounded with recent events. "Any last words?" the officer looks up and says. "Pulling the plug in sixty seconds."

Bonnie and Chica sat still, staring at the ground blankly. Their minds were just as blank. What was there to converse about? They'll leave their corporeal selves, and they'll enter the Dreamworld permanently.

For now.

* * *

Golden Freddy, Springtrap and Fredbear all stood together, facing Marionette's army, ready for a fight.

Springtrap makes the first move, firing a beam of powerful energy towards the Balloon Boys, who block it with a shield. Toy Chica fires an arrow towards Golden Freddy, which he dodges.

"Flank 'em!" he tells his brothers. Springtrap dives behind a boulder while Fredbear follows behind. Along with Fredbear, Springtrap opens fire on Toy Bonnie, who flexibly dodges their attacks. "They're pretty good..."

Golden Freddy hops over the rock he was hiding from and surrounds himself with a forcefield. "He's coming close!" the Balloon Boys prepare a collective charge, and Toy Chica charges her bow.

Now was their time to strike. Springtrap runs out and fires another beam, hitting Toy Bonnie's legs. In return, Toy Bonnie hits him with a tomahawk directly in the chest. "Agh..." Springtrap mumbles, ripping out the tomahawk. Toy Bonnie regains his balance and tackles Springtrap down to the ground, snagging the tomahawk that he threw. "H-Help!"

Fredbear hits Toy Bonnie in the face with a strong ball of electricity, killing the blue bunny instantly.

"Thanks!" Springtrap shoves off the robot, who was fading away from the world as his soul was dead.

Fredbear replies with a wordless nod, tossing Springtrap a rejuvenation elixir.

Meanwhile, Golden Freddy struggles to keep his forcefield active. Finally, the Balloon Boys release their energetic charge, blasting down the forcefield like a candle in the wind. "Come on, guys! Is that all you got?" he taunts, charging up a weak ball. Toy Chica fires at his head, who Goldie shoots out of the air with his energy ball.

The Balloon Boys look to their right, seeing Fredbear and Springtrap charging towards them, magic ready. "BB, set up the shield. BBoy, you and I take those two down." The three nod and get their magical spells ready. Springs shoots out a beam of energy, who the third Balloon Boy blocks with a mini-shield, and the second returns fire to, successfully hitting Fredbear.

"Come on, Fred! Get up, let's go!" The second Balloon Boy continues firing. Springtrap struggles to hold up a sword in which he can block all of the magical projectiles fired at him. Fredbear searches himself for a rejuvenation elixir, but he doesn't seem to have any luck.

"Leave me here-"

"No, I'm staying with you. Come on, get up!"

"I'm slowing you down, Springtrap! Get going! Join Golden Freddy...leave me here..." Springtrap misses a ball, hitting him directly in the chest again. Fredbear chuckles. "Told ya so..."

* * *

In the distance, Foxy watches the fight drawl on and on. What was this about? How come all of his friends were fighting each other? What were they fighting for? Who are they fighting for? Questions filled his mind by the minute as he watches them like characters on a screen. But who could he ask? Everyone was busy with...something.

But far off into the forest, he could see the lanky figure of the Marionette, carrying Mangle with him. He didn't want to fight; he didn't even know what the whole ordeal was about.

But he felt the need to attack, to go after the Fredbrothers. Something was in his mind. An urge. A feeling. Something that pressured him to attack. He fetches an old memory, deep into the past. He remembered Marionette teaching him the exploits. He remembered Marionette giving the hook extension. He remembered Marionette explaining why the Fredbrothers were enemies. That was all he could conjure up in his memory.

So was he right?

Foxy nods. He's decided his own verdict.

Arming his sword, he rushes out towards the battlefield.

"Foxy!" Toy Chica calls. Foxy makes eye contact with Golden Freddy, and grins angrily.

"Let's have a little heart-to-heart..." Foxy charges directly towards him. Golden Freddy gives himself a golden cutlass, knowing exactly what was coming next. "You guys! Go after Springtrap! I want to kill this old man myself..." Golden Freddy's heart breaks. All he had worked for, all he had taught Foxy about Marionette and even after helping him in the last restaurant. All of that has gone to waste. What had the puppet done to Foxy? Was it permanent?

The closer he got, and the more convoluted his face was, the more he realized it was in him. And it was in him deep.

Foxy was the first to swing, his attack easily blocked by Golden Freddy. The crimson fox swings again, missing Goldie completely. "Foxy? Are you there?" Golden Freddy says, getting into a defensive stance with his sword. "I know you're still in there. I can feel it in you. You're really there."

Foxy cuts the sword forward, missing Goldie by inches. "I don't know what that puppet did to you. Actually, I don't want to know what he did to you." The crimson fox was getting frustrated. He stabs forward, but Goldie swats it away quickly with his own sword. "All I want is for you to come back."

The robot fox was losing patience. His swings were more frantic and aggressive than rhythmic and thought-out. "Remember me? I'm your friend. I brought you life. I helped you live it. All those mistakes in the past were just that. Mistakes. Please, let go of them." Foxy lashes towards Golden Freddy, and it barely misses his target's head; his top hat was chopped in half.

"All I-" Golden Freddy thinks of Mangle and his brothers. "...all WE, want is for you to be who you really are. Foxy the Pirate Fox." Foxy swipes down low, this time successfully clipping Golden Freddy's hip before he could avoid it. "Come, now. Before this gets any worse. Let's just put down our weapons. I don't remember you being like this. Come back, Foxy."

Foxy stops for a moment, taking into consideration of his adversary's pleas. Foxy could barely retrieve any memories of before waking up in the new restaurant. It was as if those memories were tampered with, or even erased; barred from relocation ever again. And he wasn't even quite sure that he HAD memories. The memory of having memories was so hazy and foggy, that even THAT was near-impossible to retrieve.

He shrugs, swinging his sword out violently. This time, it was a perfect hit. The blade slices right through him, the wound stretching from one side of his torso to the other. Golden Freddy kneels into submission. "I...I see it in you..." he begins, dropping his sword and clutching his damaged abdomen. It wouldn't be long until his circuitry would paralyze him. His servo would lock up soon, and that would be the end of it. "Your eye...it's golden. A glimmer...a glimmer of hope." He was moaning in pain now.

Foxy couldn't muster any words to say. He just watched Golden Freddy die in front of him, doubled over in agonizing pain. Pain that he delivered himself. Foxy had such a limited memory, it was near impossible to take anything for his word. All he could trust now was Marionette.

Was he worth trusting?

"Please...even...even after I go...take care of yourself...let...let this be the first and last life you take, okay Foxy? Promise to me...promise to me that you will live...that you will go on...as your past self."

"I don't know my past self," Foxy finally says in a stern voice. Golden Freddy looks up and smiles.

"Well, I guess you...you can talk..." Golden Freddy coughs wildly after chuckling. "...I thought that nutjob took away your inability to speak for yourself...That's good...good, good..." Golden Freddy could feel the clutches of darkness embodying him now. Death was imminent. He had to make his last moments count. Or else, what difference would it ever make?

"Did you take away my memory?" Foxy looks angrily at the golden bear. "Were you the one causing the fight? Marionette told me-"

"Marionette didn't tell you crap..." Foxy swings his sword at Goldie's, who dodged it this time. In return, the Fox tackles the bear to the ground. "He brainwashed you, Foxy!" Every time Golden Freddy would struggle, Foxy would only pin him down harder. Golden Freddy headbutts Foxy hard, releasing himself from his grasp. They both stand, weapon in hand, Golden Freddy clutching his hip wound. The world really was fading around him.

Foxy whips his sword rapidly, slashing through the diameter of Golden Freddy's face. "That's gonna leave a scar..." he mumbles to himself. He jumps in the air, sword pointing downward, to which Foxy responds by diving out of the way. His wounds in conjunction with him being extraordinarily tired, furthered the pain and the fading of his senses.

'So this is what death feels like...' he mumbles to himself. They both fence aggressively, with each accurate attack successfully defended from with an equally skillful block. Getting frustrated with the long fight, Golden Freddy ducks low, avoiding Foxy's sword and tackles the fox to the ground, where he stomps on his weapon and his other shoulder. "You don't know anything about me, Freddy!" Foxy yells brazenly.

"You think you know everything about this world, don't you?!" Golden Freddy yells back. "You think that you know what this is all about, but you can't even remember what happened last year! What has gotten INTO you, Foxy?!" Foxy only stares back angrily, knowing that Golden Freddy was right. "I keep telling you, over and over, NEVER to trust, or even TALK to that puppet! Look how that turned out!"

"I don't remember anything bad happening to me-"

"That's because you CAN'T, Foxy! He's used you! He's using all of your friends! He's using Mangle!"

"No, that can't be true. I know it. He's a nice guy, he-"

"Stop. Trying. To fight back, Foxy. You were manipulated. I am not the enemy. If you were, I could've buried you a million times over. No. Because you aren't the enemy. I'm not the enemy. HE is."

Foxy retracts his sword, aims his arm at Golden Freddy's chest and reactivates the blade, penetrating Freddy. Golden Freddy stares at the blade, while Foxy looks into his eyes, teeth gritted in malice. The bear slowly lies down in a fetal position, clutching his wounds from earlier and the one now. "Well...you sure got me there...great...great job, sport..."

Fredbear rushes over and tackles Foxy to the ground, and they both look at Golden Freddy, who really was dying. Fredbear crawls to his brother.

"Goldie! No...you're gonna be alright. Goldie, look at me. LOOK AT ME!" Golden Freddy turns around, his face in a pained grimace. "Drink this. Come on. Rejuvenation elixir. Come on, Goldie just drink this. For me. Just a little bit."

Golden Freddy takes a timid swig, then drops the bottle to the ground. He goes down with it. Fredbear stares at the corpse of his brother. Springtrap sees him in the corner of his eye, while fending off the four toys that were still fighting.

He was too late.

They were both too late.

* * *

 **Looks like the final battle has arrived!**

 **And so have I!**

 **There's no need apologizing for this one, because you knew I would've done it anyways. I'm finally finishing this thing once and for all!  
**

 **That is, if I don't think of another sequel, and I don't plan on it. We all saw how that turned out. .-.**

 **Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	29. Chapter 29: Reunion

_Can you promise me that?_

* * *

Bonnie and Chica wake up in the same spot. Trees surrounded them. Foliage and dew hung low to the ground. A thin fog also surrounded the area.

Chica stretches out her limbs. 'At least I don't have to deal with those rickety joints...' she thinks to herself, standing up and observing the environment. Bonnie gets up next, trying to figure out where they could be.

"So this is the Dreamworld?" he says, mostly to himself. Chica shrugs.

"Guess so," she replies.

"Well, this is a rather...dull...dream, if I do say so myself..." Bonnie muses. He looks down to the ground, seeing a myriad of insects crawling about, minding their own business on the duff. "At least it's a bit lively." The world was desolate and silent everywhere else. Not even the sound of birds was audible throughout the entire forest. It was empty. Lonely. Almost eerie.

Something rustled in the leaves ahead, like running footsteps. They were uncannily fast, and heavy panting came from there as well. "So, Chica, if we die here, does that mean we'll be dead forever?" Bonnie whispers to the yellow chicken, who was hiding behind a tree.

She shrugs, knowing absolutely nothing about the Dreamworld at all. Sure, she's heard it many times from Foxy, when he mentioned it a few times, and from Golden Freddy, but that was it. "Well, YOLO." Bonnie walks nonchalantly towards the source of the noise. "Hey! Anyone there?" he cups his hands near his mouth into the fog. There wasn't a response, but he could feel the rustling near him, determined to stay on course. "Listen when I'm talking to you!" A figure vaults over Bonnie, using the trees around as pivot points, before eventually descending back to the forest floor, maintaining its speed.

"Whoa!" Bonnie ducks, looking back at the mysterious creature. "Well, I'm following that! Come on, Chica! Don't you want to see what that thing was?!" Chica shakes her head without hesitation. The bunny shrugs. "Suit yourself," he says, chasing after it as fast as he can.

Bonnie had been sprinting in a straight line for quite some time now, then running, then jogging, now walking. It's been about an hour after Bonnie had given chase, and all he had encountered was thickening fog and more trees. Occasionally, he'd spot a boulder running by, but that was about it. No structures, no cool ruins or old castles, not even a hill was anywhere in his route. Where was this thing going? Did it change course?

"Well...I'm lost, now..." Bonnie mumbles to himself, leaning against a tree, panting just like the figure had. He looks around for some sort of reference point, but, as he had predicted, there was nothing but monotonous trees, a boulder in the distance and constant fog.

But somewhere in the fog, he saw another figure. It looked familiar. 'Well. It really is a small world after all.'

"At least I can actually...catch up with it." The robot was carrying someone else. "Hey! You, over there!" The figure jerked its head towards Bonnie, startled by his voice. It froze in place. After moving through the fog a bit more, the standing figure turned out to be Toy Freddy. "Freddyboy! Long time, no see!" Bonnie looks at the person he was holding. "Wow. I didn't know you and Toy Bonnie were ga-"

"No...no...he's...he was...he was dying. On the battlefield. I came late to the fight...and they were already...already fighting hard Toy Bonnie was lying there, and..." he set him down gently, wondering what else to do with him. His laboratory was only a few more miles in the direction he was heading (cardinal directions were basically indistinguishable), as he had recognized the pattern of the trees and boulders he encounters along his way, not to mention the occasional markers and signs he would leave on his trail.

"Battlefield? Sounds pretty cool. Where's that?" the bear glares it him with partial confusion. Why would he want to put his life on the line? Why was Bonnie here in the first place? Couldn't he see that it's almost taken the life of his friend? Toy Freddy wasn't sure what to say.

"Uh...the direction...opposite of me?" Bonnie heads toward the battlefield, completely discarding the thought about the dark shadow he was following earlier.

* * *

Chica roams pointlessly towards the direction of where Bonnie was, not sure where she was at, or where she was going. She was walking around for a considerably long time, and time flew by quickly. The chicken had traversed a significant amount of land, and it was a surprise to her that she hadn't drained her battery. Do souls have a power life?

She stumbles on a cardboard box, which clanked with metal inside. It was dirty, and seemed as if it was accidentally dropped on a rush. "Where did this come from?" The juxtaposition of the sameness of the forest and a random box scared her a bit. Someone obviously had left it here, either that or it was thrown away. Carefully folding away the flaps of the box, it was wrapped delicately with bubble wrap, and styrofoam peanuts coated that. Whatever was inside was obviously very valuable.

They were parts. Metal parts and limbs. Breadboard circuits. Computer chips. Even...a head?

"Mangle?" Chica muses. All of these parts seem to have belonged to Mangle. Everything from what the limbs looked like, and obviously, the head, are all from Mangle. Chica picks up the box, debating whether or not she should leave it here or take it with her. It looked like an accidental drop, and it was already sinking into the mud below it, indicating that it had been here for quite some time now.

But who could have had this, and why?

* * *

"You...you sick..." Fredbear was speechless. Foxy looked him in the eye, then back to the corpse. He wasn't sure what he did. The urge of violence had left him as soon as he had defeated Golden Freddy. What had he done?

The worst part was that Foxy didn't know the answer.

"Aagh!" Fredbear rushes over to Foxy, but was shot in the leg by Toy Chica, causing the yellow bear to tumble in the ground, a magical arrow stuck in his calf. "Urgh...you guys...you guys are pretty determined..."

Foxy gets up and slowly walks away from Fredbear, who was clutching the arrow wound while also searching himself for another rejuvenation elixir, which he didn't seem to have. He kept frantically searching and searching, but every second of rummaging his pockets was just more energy wasted, and his wound was draining his energy with it. He was slowing down. Gradually. Slowly. Until eventually, he gave up. He stays on the ground, panting hard.

Springtrap was struggling as well. Defending from each attack the second balloon boy shot at him wasn't as easy as he thought, and his power supply was being gobbled up easily. He charges behind the third balloon boy, using him as a metal shield.

Toy Chica arms herself with a knife, swiftly hopping to the air, preparing to land on the decrepit bunny. Springtrap rolls out of the way and swings his sword at the third first balloon boy, successfully killing him with one swipe to the neck. Toy Chica lands, chucking the knife at her target. Fortunately for Springtrap, it missed completely.

Springtrap runs over to Toy Chica, which he knew was his biggest competition. Springtrap's orange sword slices forward, to which Toy Chica responds with an arrow. It hits Springtrap in his left shoulder, but it doesn't seem to bother him. "I understand...why you work for him...but why...do you kill?!" Springtrap swings again, but he's hit with a magic ball from one of the balloon boys, causing him to miss. "You've killed both of my brothers...you've...kidnapped Mangle!" Springtrap stabs wildly, this time, penetrating Toy Chica right in her mechanical heart. "You've...brainwashed Foxy!" He swings the other direction, and it hits another balloon boy right in the face, just like his first counterpart.

"You've ruined everyone's life!" The final balloon boy fires magic ball after magic ball at Springtrap, only for them to be swung away by the mightier sword. The last balloon boy trips on Fredbear, falling down on his own butt. "Today, I'm avenging them all!" He executes the defenseless boy in one swipe, taking his life immediately.

Springtrap looks towards another direction. He could hear nervous robotic breathing.

"You..."

The fox was shaking, his metallic endoskeleton clattering as he prepares his magical weapon. The sword glowed a bright blueish-white, while Springtrap's was orange-white. "You defeated my brother...but I'm not giving up...you can take victory from me...but over my dead body!"

Springtrap makes the first move, which was reflexively blocked by Foxy. Foxy counterattacks with a swipe to the abdomen. It hit, but it didn't seem to inflict any harm to Springtrap. The bunny rips out the arrow from Toy Chica and throws it at the fox, who rolls out of the way, blocking Springtrap's next swing. Foxy could tell that Springtrap was mad. Every blow was more powerful than the last. All of his rage was concentrated on his swing, in hopes that, if it did manage to hit Foxy, it struck deep.

Foxy swings again, but was quickly blocked by his opponent. They both hold their swords in position, gridlocked by their equal strengths, but Springtrap kicks Foxy to the ground. The bunny swings wildly, with one powerful swipe to another, then another. All the while, Foxy was inching away from the maniac, putting his sword in front of each trajectory that the bunny would make.

After a few more minutes of Springtrap striking downwards as fast as he could, his battery was near dead. 1%. He needed to recharge, but he couldn't give up. Not now. Not in the middle of a fight. He slows down on the sloppy cuts, and Foxy was back on his own feet. He sees that Springtrap was done. He was at his breaking point. Now was his chance. Foxy swings towards Springtrap's legs, who tries to block, but was too slow. He grunts in pain, only to be struck again by his right shoulder, the one wielding the sword.

Foxy makes another slice to his left side, striking him down to the ground. He couldn't even stand on his own feet. Foxy kneels down, Springtrap's torso in between his legs. A voice hisses in his head.

"Kill...him..."

Springtrap, panting hard from the battle, looks at him with exhausted eyes. "Do it! Do it, you coward! Take my soul! Do it for your pathetic king! Come on!" Foxy raises his sword far above his head. The bunny smiles, his energy cutting out due to absolute depletion. "It was nice knowing you...Foxy..."

The last thing the bunny saw was a blur of bright blue, and a sharp pinch between his eyes.

* * *

Bonnie finally saw an exit to the seemingly endless forest. He squints, seeing "sunlight" for the first time in a while. "Well...aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Just as Toy Freddy had told him, it was the "battlefield" he had found. When he first saw it, the hills looked just like ordinary terrain to him.

However, the closer he moved to it, he sees more people that were...motionless. People he recognized. People he knew. The toys, balloon boy, Golden Freddy, Springtrap, Fredbear...

And the one standing in the middle of it all, was Foxy. Good ol' Foxy the Pirate Fox.

"You...you killed them all..." Bonnie looks at him with eyes of malice and anger. "I knew it...you...you psychopath!" He runs and tackles Foxy down to the ground, flashbacks appearing of Mangle and Bonnie. He remembers them snuggling together from the pouring rain and the heavy snow. He remembers both of them being perfectly content together in the Supply Room.

Then Foxy had to ruin it all. Why couldn't he just let her go? Why didn't he just accept that he had lost? What made that so difficult to believe?

"What have you done to Mangle?! Where did you put her?!" Bonnie continued his barrage of screams as Foxy struggles, trying to swing his sword/hook but to no avail. Foxy kicks the aggressor back with surprising force.

"I didn't put her anywhere! I don't know where she is, okay?! Why do you always have to blame me for everything?" Bonnie grumbles and grinds his robotic teeth.

"You just don't get it, do you? What you caused? Why this whole thing happened? It was because of YOU, Foxy!"

"But...YOU burned the place down-"

"I had no choice."

"You of all people did!"

"You don't know my side-"

"And you don't know mine!" Bonnie chuckles and puts his palm up to his face.

"I may not. But...I do know what you've caused. Mangle's been kidnapped. The Puppet's gone crazy. None of us have earthly bodies. And now, all of these people?" The purple rabbit points at the souls that were strewn about, still as the hanging air around them. "Guess who's fault that is?"

"The Puppet isn't crazy, Bonnie! He said he'd fix this! He said that it's Golden Freddy's fault! All of these are because of him-"

"Enough. I've had enough of your crap. It's obvious what's really happened, but that isn't why I'm mad at you. You're the one who decided to pull us into this mess. Your lovey-dovey Mangle. Golden Freddy helping you. The list of lists goes on and on. And you know, deep inside, no matter how many excuses you want to shout at me, it's ALL YOUR FAULT!" The words hung thickly in the air.

"Yelling at me won't change a thing, Bonnie!" Foxy retorts. "I...don't...remember..." The crimson fox looks down and continually reminds himself that he has no idea how he got here. He doesn't remember much but the most recent of events, and Bonnie's presence wasn't really helping it any more. "...anything..."

'I don't even want to justify that question with an answer' Bonnie thinks to himself. "Go ahead and ramble about anything you like. But remember this: I WILL take my revenge! All the things you done are unforgivable! You're so muddled up in your own insanity that you don't remember it, don't you? That's what it is!"

Foxy begins to tear up, the constant barrage from the rabbit taking a toll on him. What was the fox supposed to do? He doesn't know what's going on, and he's afraid that, if he doesn't do anything, all of the anger balled up inside Bonnie is going to explode like a grenade.

'I don't want to kill anymore...I don't like this idea...' This time, the urge wasn't in him. He uses all of the energy in his legs and sprints away from his adversary as fast as he can.

"Better have scared him straight!" Bonnie mumbles to himself. "Stupid runt gets what he deserves!"

Foxy runs deeper into the forest, the darkness and fog restricting his vision even more. Dodging trees and even chopping them with his hook-sword, he makes his way into loneliness. As far as his legs had energy to take him to, his feet wouldn't stop. Even though his pain sensors were beginning to report that his feet were on the verge of breaking apart. Joints, bolts and hydraulic pistons were being pushed at their limits. He didn't know where he was going, but he was getting there.

* * *

Chica was still wandering around, not sure what direction to go. Her natural reaction would be to panic, but she knows that that wouldn't get her anywhere. She still carried the box with her, unsure of what she wanted to do with it. Instead of debating on whether or not she should leave it, she decided to temporarily adopt it until she could ensure a safe fate.

"CHICA!" That familiar baritone voice surprised her, almost causing her to drop the box. The startling rattled her metal joints and crossbeams.

"Freddy!" The bear runs over and hugs her tightly after reuniting with the chicken. "Wh-Where have you been?" she asks, refusing to let go of the cardboard box.

"I...I was here! I...I don't know why...Golden Freddy must have sent me! After that explosion...I'm not sure what had happened!" After the shock of seeing her for the first time had left him, he took note of the box the yellow chicken had been cradling carefully in her wings. "Um...what's with the box?"

Chica looks down. "Oh. This! Uh...yeah. It's...I found it. A box. It's full of...Mangle?"

"Let me see for a minute..." Freddy unfolds the flaps of the box and rummages through the pile of metal. But after closer inspection, he was able to infer that these were all her corresponding parts; at first he thought that these were just generic endoskeleton pieces. "Where did you find this?" His serious, fatherly-leaderly look flashed across his face as he presses Chica for answers in a way that made her think that she was being interrogated.

"Uh...on the ground...I don't know where and who it's from."

"I...Why is this here? Why are physical parts here in a spiritual Dreamworld?" She shrugs in response, not sure how to answer the question herself. "We need to investigate this. Where are you headed?" She shrugs again. Freddy sighs. 'Well, thanks for the lead...'

Freddy and Chica continue to stumble again, seeing the same sights over and over again. They tried to play I Spy, but, seeing as how they kept using the same four answers, it soon got boring. "Oh forget it." Chica stops walking, Freddy following prompt.

"What's the matter?"

"We're never finding our way out of here, aren't we?" Freddy knew she was right, and her doubts began to fuel his own.

"Don't worry, Chica. I'm pretty sure this whole forest isn't eternal."

"Well, it sure feels like it!" This was the childish side of Chica that Freddy treasured seeing. It was very rare for her to leave her motherly and kind-natured character. But when she does, it always put a warm smile on his face.

"Haha...come on Chica. We can't sit around and sulk all day." She plonks herself down on a tree root, which was located adjacent to its base.

"Hey! Who are you?!" A younger, familiar voice fills the fog.

"Where was that?" Freddy whispers. Chica stands right back up, looking into the direction she thought the sound originated from. Which was there! Or was it there? The emptiness caused it to echo simultaneously in all sorts of directions.

"F-F-Freddy?!" The voice was as sweet as a rose, but as afraid as a stray pup. The bear runs towards where HE thinks the sound goes (which was opposite of where Chica was going). "Chica?! I...I hear you! I'm over here! It's-It's me! Please!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Freddy was sure that his path was the right one. "Chica! I think it's coming from over here!" The chicken doesn't question him and heads directly towards him.

The fog was thick in the part that they were at, and almost collided with the source of the sound. The robot's normally gleaming, glossy sheen of fur was caked with specks of mud. Even leaves were stuck onto it.

"You...what happ-" Freddy couldn't even get the words out.

"I...haven't seen you in a while...Chica...Freddy..." It would've reached out if it had any energy left within itself. Instead, Chica bends down and tightly hugs their old friend.

"I haven't seen you in a while too, Mangle."

* * *

 **Hey, it looks as if the end is near.** **Well, I was never too good on endings. See you in the last chapter I guess. And trust me:**

 **This WILL have a happy ending. BELIEVE ME.**

 **Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	30. Chapter 30: Finale

Chica and Freddy kneel beside Mangle, who was taking shallow breaths, tears rising to her eyes.

"What's happening? Where...is...everyone?"

'She's so confused...' Chica thinks to herself, despite being confused herself. "I...I don't know, Mangle." She closes her eyes, not knowing what to do. "Speaking of which, what happened to YOU?" Mangle's fur, where it still clung on, was tattered and caked with mud. Her exposed endoskeleton had some shredded wires and metal parts. In summary, her stay in the Dreamworld hasn't been particularly pleasant.

"I...Marionette...I tried to...I..." Mangle was beginning to cry now; Chica had regretted she said anything. "He..." Both Chica and Freddy look at her with intense pity. Mangle looks up at the two of them. "Where is Foxy?" she suddenly stopped sniffling for a brief moment, but tears continued to flow. "I haven't seen him in a long while. I want to see him again. I know what Marionette will do to both of us. Just..." She stops to look down. "...one more time...just to tell him how I feel...how I'm so sorry...what I did wrong..." Freddy and Chica give her even deeper sympathetic looks, and the tears were beginning to well in their eyes are well.

"I'm...I'm sure that he remembers you, Mangle...it's...it's a facade...the Marionette's training..." Although Freddy didn't know the half of it, he was able to guess good enough for Mangle to nod and believe. Or, at least, pretend to believe in it, for her own sake. "...it's taking over him..."

"I hope I get to meet him soon," Mangle whispers, mostly to herself. While Freddy was pretty reassuring, she wasn't sure if he was right. The best she can do is try to have faith. 'Remember what happened in the last restaurant...remember what the times were last year, before this mess happened, before whatever happened to Marionette...' She buries her hands in her face. 'Before I started this...' They all hug for a moment, until a few crunching leaves breaks up the moment.

"Well, well, well..." a voice says. They knew very well who this was. They hadn't even seen him coming. Both Freddy and Chica look up at the looming figure, who was somewhat familiar but was now...changed. Transformed anew. This wasn't the old friend they used to know anymore.

"F-Foxy?" Mangle says, but without the hope she had once had before. This was a fearful greeting, afraid of what Foxy is capable of doing. He had his hook-sword deployed, and his eyes were devious and malevolent.

"I knew that you'd be around here somewhere..." His eyes turn dark. "...my little angel..." He raises his hook sword high, ready to bring it down with enough force to smash all three at the same time. Freddy stands up and holds Foxy's arm in place.

"What...do you think you're doing, Foxy?" Freddy says in his commanding voice.

"You must think you're still in control, aren't you? You must think that you have POWER over us, like we were still back in that...restaurant..." Foxy scoffs. "You're powerless here, POWERLESS!" Foxy shoves him aside, glaring into Chica. She immediately steps away, not knowing what she should or shouldn't be doing. Mangle still sat there by herself, knowing she, just like Freddy, was absolutely powerless. There was no point in trying to escape. The two superpowers, Foxy and Marionette, will come take her once more.

"If you're planning on stalling us any longer, I'll be happy to take care of that..." the crimson fox holds his sword closer to his face, looking at Chica in particular. She shakes her head quickly without hesitation, stepping away some more. "We wouldn't want that to happen now, would we? Marionette still has to think for you two's personal punishment. It's probably better than a slice to the neck with this..." he looks adoringly at his powerful blade.

'What's happened to him?' Mangle thought to herself, looking on at Foxy. This time she wouldn't be afraid. She wouldn't show that she's helpless and as powerless as she knows she is. She thinks of something quick, either to stall time or at least save Freddy and Chica.

"And as for you, my sweet, sweet Mangle, we're returning you to your rightful owner...I understand what Marionette wants, and that's you, Mangle..." He looks away for a moment, a glimmer of his old self in his eyes. Mangle notices it immediately. The old Foxy, the timid yet valiant fox that was shy and quiet, but in the worst of times, risked his own life for her — a girl that he doesn't even know whether or not she likes him back in the same way! He tried his best to show how much he really cared for her, despite what others thought and what Bonnie had planned, and Mangle knew that it wasn't just showing off.

"...I...I can't take this away from him. I..." he shakes his head. "I have to take you back..." Mangle thinks for a moment, 'His weakness is the past.' She keeps that in mind.

But before he could pick her up, she glances at the box that Chica was holding earlier. The one containing her spare parts. "Wait, what's that over there?" Mangle points with whatever was left on her arm at the cardboard cube. Foxy looks over, dashing over there and promptly opening the box. His eyes widen.

"Where?" He looks over at Freddy and Chica. "Where did you find this?!" He points his blue blade at them, ready to stab through anybody. "One of you better speak up or else this little angel..." He holds the blade close to Mangle's neck. "Might never see you again..." Chica gulps.

"Alright! Alright! It was me! Don't you dare lay a single FINGER on her!" Foxy smiles, retracting his hook-sword. "It was me. I found the box lying in the mud. I don't know who owns it or where it came from. I didn't steal it from anyone, I just...found it, okay?! You happy?" She was breathing heavy now, even though she didn't really have lungs. In fact, none of them did. Perhaps it was the simple fact that they've become sentient, relating them to sensuous activities that they would otherwise have if they were human. After all, they were children. "After all you and your puppet have put her through, I can't STAND to see you talk to her like that!" Chica's fear had suddenly vanished, leaving nothing but anger against the unjust. She didn't care if she was going to die anymore because even if she didn't she would be left to roam eternally in this everlasting expanse of nature and emptiness. It was lonely. No children to entertain. No pizzas to make. Life as she knew it was yanked from her hands before she could even react.

Now, she was at least going to make her last moments useful.

"Don't test me..." Foxy grumbles. "...as for that box..." He walks over it, feet thundering. He furiously stomps the contents, smashing all of the parts at once. He knew that he had thoroughly crushed them at the same time without having to look. However, the reactions he was looking for weren't there. All of them had only slightly irritated expressions, but for entirely different reasons. "Now, you're stuck in here, forever."

Freddy decides to step in as well. "Well, so are we! We're all stuck in here. Stuck in...la-laland for the rest of eternity because of...him!" They all knew who he was talking about. "Face it, Foxy. We're all trapped in this world forever. All of our bodies are destroyed down in the real world. There's no real escape. We'll live here, we'll live and we'll die exactly where we are, and nothing we do can change that!" This speech was rankling Foxy, who had lifted his foot away from the cardboard.

"Does it look like I care, old man?" Foxy was about ready to swoop down on the brown bear, ending him in one movement. "I was sent here to take her away. Back to where she belongs."

"She belongs with us..." Chica retorts. "Go ahead and threaten us all you want!"

"Will you ever shut up?!" Foxy yells.

"No! Not until you-" Freddy's reply was cut short by a slice in the leg. Fortunately, the fox was feeling a bit merciful. Well, more than usual, at the very least. Freddy was wincing a bit, kneeling on the ground, gripping the area around the wound.

'That should teach him...' a voice in Foxy says, completely separate from his train of thought. Foxy steps forward, grabbing Mangle by the shoulder. She hisses, leaping up on top of him. Mangle tackles him to the ground, catching Chica and Freddy by surprise. They could stand being threatened at knifepoint so close to death, but not Mangle unexpectedly jump towards Foxy.

Mangle had had enough of Foxy's madness. Whatever Marionette did, or is doing to Foxy, it definitely wasn't just him that was being affected and controlled by all of this. It was clear that Mangle was past the puppet's influences, but Foxy was more important through her eyes. She could be as hidden as he wants her to be, but she hoped with all of her might that this wasn't a permanent effect. Even Marionette was gone forever, she couldn't live with herself knowing that she had caused all of this. She had destroyed her own dream, and whatever could be the rest of Foxy's life.

And she wasn't ready for that to happen.

Using her sharp hook stub, Mangle reaches over to Foxy's head. In spite of his rough struggling, she managed to snag an invisible string even Mangle could barely make out. "What...do you think you're doing?!" Foxy kicks his legs, trying to take a hold of Mangle and throw her off, but she continued on until she had a firm grip of the string. Pulling it as hard as she could, the white vixen rips off the magical wire.

Foxy stopped wriggling almost instantly. He was still conscious; in fact, he was looking straight up at Mangle. They both just stopped right where they were, Mangle still above him. It was just like that night in the old restaurant, when Foxy and Mangle both attacked Jeremy the night guard at the same time.

Except they didn't care who was watching. They both knew that Freddy and Chica were looking, even staring at them. But now, it felt...different. They weren't embarrassed. They weren't ashamed. Their minds were filled with nothing but each others. It all fit in place.

"Hi, Foxy..." Mangle whispers gently, knowing what she had done. She was full of joy and relief, but she wasn't screaming or hugging or yelling. They both felt perfect already, just where they were, in perfect harmony.

"Hi, Mangle..." Foxy was surging with energy. Not energy from anger, or energy channeled through the wire connecting Marionette and the Foxy as one entity, but with relief. He's back to his senses, away from the plans of that wretched puppet. It felt like Foxy had been liberated from his imprisonment, and Mangle was waiting right there beyond the gate.

"It's been a while," Mangle smiles and giggles. Foxy returns with a half-smile.

"Yes it has..." They both get caught in each others' gaze for a while. "It's good to be home..."

"Well, if it isn't the belle in the ball..."

But the party was just getting started.

* * *

The two look up and see that it was Marionette.

"I had a feeling that she wouldn't comply..." He slinks forward to where the two foxes were. His mere presence left everybody in a state of slight shock. It felt as if an inspector had just walked into the room, and all of them were standing in attention, rushing to greet him at his inevitable arrival.

And even though they hated him with all of their minds and hearts, they couldn't find the courage to speak up, to do something, anything. He simply looks down at Foxy's one eye. "And to think that my best soldier would be the weakest..."

He shoves Mangle aside, kneeling beside Foxy. "I thought we have had this talk, Foxy."

"I wouldn't try if I knew that that wire was being cut..."

"You liar, brainwashed by your own heart. Do you have any idea how hard I've worked for this?" Foxy stands up, looking down at the puppet, but the latter doesn't stand with him, knowing how much little power Foxy has left without Marionette's control.

"For what goal? What did you work hard for, to destroy everybody's lives for your personal gain?" This caused the puppet to stand.

"My personal gain? Don't you know that this-"

"-is what, for Mangle, isn't it? That's your only excuse now. Actually, that's the only thing you justify things with, is because of her. It's not her fault. NOBODY deserved to die. But you let it happen anyways, just so nobody could stop you. Well, look how that turned out for you." Marionette only remained silent, looking dead into Foxy's eyes.

"You want Mangle to be in your hands so badly, don't you?" The whole group was silent, a whispering breeze echoing eerily through the branches of the trees.

"No. I want her to be free."

Everybody stood still, the tension growing between the two. They glared into each others' eyes, each thinking about what they were going to do next. But it wasn't about words.

Foxy deploys his blue hook-sword.

In an angry rush he swings it forward, only for Marionette to dodge out of the way. Marionette uses a string and shoots it at everybody else except Foxy, hanging on top of their heads as if it were a puppeteer controlling them.

"Don't you dare try to pull that off again, or ALL of them are killed, capiche?"Foxy doesn't care. Marionette has Mangle under his influence. If he wanted to send a death spell to them, it would also have to go to Mangle as well. Nevertheless, Foxy swings above Marionette's head, cutting all of the signals simultaneously, leaving all of them independent from his grasp. Knowing that no other tactic or bribe would ever turn Foxy back, Marionette decides to use it on Foxy himself. Foxy suddenly freezes, as if his servos had locked up.

But he swings the hook above his head, successfully cutting the string without even having to look. His willpower was stronger than the magical power of Marionette. There really was no way to magically control him, or anyone, for that matter. No amount of temptation or guile would change a thing. Marionette would have to use an actual weapon, something he hasn't held in a long time, mostly due to the fact that he had other people do it for him.

"I see what game you're willing to play, you sly fox..." Marionette slinks behind Mangle, a sharp blade up to her throat. "If you want to play the game of death, just remember." Foxy stops, the realization hitting him regarding the consequences. "At the end of the game, both the king and the pawn return to the same box..." Foxy had to think quick. One wrong step could mean the end of Mangle.

Which, in reality, was the end of him.

Luckily, he didn't need to think for long: Chica runs behind Marionette and tackles him to the ground, causing him to drop the knife to the ground. Freddy pins him down, stopping whatever struggle the puppet was making just to get the knife back into his hands again. "Enough with the preachy proverbs, puppet!"

Foxy puts his hand up, kicking the sword away. Freddy wordlessly nods, looking up, and hesitantly lets go of Marionette. "Try as you might, but in the end..."

"In the game of life, you either win, or die." Foxy lunges the blade right into Marionette, causing everybody to incredulously gasp. Vengeance had finally been delivered today, and everybody was well aware. They weren't sure if they were supposed to be horrified or absolutely overjoyed. It was a mix of being creeped out by the fact that somebody just got stabbed and the feeling of relief, knowing that the whole thing was finally over.

Marionette's magic was leaking out by the second, and he knew that he couldn't heal himself now; he wouldn't have enough power to conjure up. All of it was gone. The game was over.

And he was in checkmate.

"I may be dead soon...fox..." Marionette was on his knees now, one hand to the ground, and the other at his stab wound. "But remember that I will ALWAYS be there. I will always haunt everybody. Your memories, your dreams...the rest of your short, short life..." He coughs for a bit as all of them continue to stare on. "And while I may not be the one in control of that..." He smiles and looks at the fox. "Remember, that you will..."

Marionette was doubled over now. Foxy decides to let nature take its course, and leave him for dead. There was no beating around the bush: Foxy had finally escaped. Golden Freddy had finally won, and whether or not he was able to celebrate it with him wasn't the issue.

It was remembering what had to happen to get here.

Marionette let out his final coughs. "See you in a few, Foxy..."

* * *

A few solemn moments of silence hung for a while. It was over. The whole journey. Everything from trying to drive a truck to delivering the final blow to the puppet had happened. Now, they can take comfort knowing that this is all history now. Mangle runs up to Foxy, and they both embrace each other tightly, tears in both of their eyes. Foxy retracts his sword as they swing around for a moment in each others' grasps. They had all gone through so much, that, in a funny sort of way, they were going to miss it.

Of course, they weren't going to completely forget the rest.

A high-pitched voice echoes through the forest. "Foxy!" It was Balloon Boy. Foxy recognizes it immediately, and his sword went straight back out again. How many times would they take away his final moment of completion-

"Hey, hey, hey! Put that thing back! Geez!" Toy Bonnie says. Confused, the crimson fox turns around. It was all of the toys in a group looking at Foxy (his blade in particular). "Calm down! It's over! We surrender! You win, okay?" The realization hit all of them like a brick: the puppet's influence was over. They were back to normal. But, why were they alive?

Toy Freddy walks up to Foxy. "Well, it took some work, and a few hours, but they're up and running, at the least. I can probably find some scrap metal lying around somewhere. I could probably patch up all of the open framework, but, at least they're alive. Foxy smiles, but one thing pops in his head.

"What about Golden Freddy?"

The toys were silent, and so was everybody else.

"He...he was long gone, Foxy...I'm sorry..." Foxy looks down, taking a brief moment to remember his good buddy Goldie. Through Marionette's eyes, he was the one that started everything, that started the whole war, and while it wasn't the best way to die, he and his brothers' actions will have an impact on everybody for as long as they live in the Dreamworld. "I tried my-"

"It's okay," Foxy concludes, bringing back his blue sword once more. "It's all over now."

"Aunt Chica!" Balloon Boy runs up to the slightly-tattered furry chicken, who greeted the balloon-wielding boy a long hug. It had been a while since they had all met Old Freddy and Old Chica, and not just Balloon Boy. It was like an old family reunion. Sure, it was all inside a seemingly fantasy world with a rotting corpse lying behind them, but it was better than never meeting ever again.

Mangle puts her hand behind Foxy's shoulder.

"Mangle-" She interrupts him with a long-deserved kiss. A happy ever after kiss, the ones you see in movies when the two protagonists are finally rejoined as one, after all is said and done, and after the all the lines have been read, they were back together, never really knowing what to make of the future yet. It was undetermined, sure, but at least they both knew that it would be their future. It wouldn't be controlled by someone else.

They both let go of each other. "I'm so sorry Foxy...for never have told you...for never have...for having you go through all-" She stops after realizing that Foxy didn't care any more. He didn't care about the past. All he cared about was now. He forgave her simply by just smiling at her with the most genuine love that nobody else could muster.

"Promise you'll stick with me?" Mangle asks, looking up into Foxy's soft, golden eyes.

"I promise."

* * *

 **AND LORDY HALLELUJAH IT'S ALL OVER NOW.**

 **This sequel turned out better than I had expected it. The next installment to this (if I ever think of ever making one, which I don't at the moment) will, I promise, be the most well thought out story there could be (this goes to pretty much every other story I make). I admit, this story was a little sloppy. It wasn't the most linear path I could have taken, and there were some lame cliches and lazy writings, but hey, I finally did it. I completed two stories both of the same story.**

 **And, yet again, THANK YOU SO MUCH to all of you who have supported me and reviewed on all of my stories, whether they were big or small. All appreciation is appreciated. I cannot emphasize how much determination you've given me in finishing this story, and I finally have another story off my shoulder as a result. I hope to continue to write to you guys for as long as I can (I know in reality I'm just lengthening this author's note, probably potentially boring you all to death, but hey, thanks. It means a lot to me).**

 **Oh, by the way, while I'm not really planning on making another thirty chapter story, I am planning on making an epilogue to this story, which, hopefully will be the last. It won't be too much about the story, just kind of like a follow up thing, you know, that sort of happy ever after stuff that's shown in a choppy credits montage shown in between (or even during) the lines of names and jobs roll up kind of thing. Expect that soon.**

 **Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


End file.
